You Belong with Me
by Nona Xerry
Summary: Sakura si gadis berkcamata menyukai Sasuke sejak pemuda itu menjadi tetangganya, tapi ternyata Sasuke hanya mengganggapnya sebagai adik dan pemuda itu menyukai Shion? /SasuSasku slight GaaSaku/ Gabisa bikin Summary! Gomen. Kalo tertarik baca aja ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak! Review! Mind to read and review my story? Enjoy! Don't be a silent readers please
1. Go Home Together

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **You Belong with Me**

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _Go home together_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana senja di sore hari memang merupakan sesuatu yang menenangkan dan juga hangat. Pemandangan senja yang indah memang sangat sayang jika dilewati. Apalagi jika kau sedang berada di pantai. Sangat sayang jika kau melewatkan pemandangan matahari terbenam, bukan?

Bukan hanya di pantai. Disalah satu taman di kampus yang cukup terkenal di Konoha ini juga merupaka tempat yang lumayan bagus jika kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu dengan menikmati senja di sore hari yang hangat. Seperti yang sedang dilakukan seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda panjang yang sedang menghabiskan sorenya dengan membaca buku setebal 3 cm di taman kampusnya.

Gadis itu terlihat serius membaca buku dipangkuannya. Matanya yang dibalik kacamata bulat itu tak pernah luput dari barisan kata dari buku dihadapannya. Ia tak menghiraukan suasana taman yang sedikit ramai akibat oleh banyaknya mahasiswa yang ada disana. Meskipun sesekali ada beberapa orang teman kampusnya yang mengajaknya pergi, ia menolaknya dengan halus, dengan alasan masih ingin disana, membaca buku. Senja memang waktu yang selalu dipakainya untuk nongkrong dipinggir taman membaca buku sendirian disana. Ia tak peduli apa kata orang yang penting ia masih bisa menikmati waktunya.

"DOR!" Seru seseorang dari belakang mengejutkannya. Gadis itu memekik pelan, tapi cukup membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana menoleh kearahnya. Pipinya bersemu merah karena malu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Gadis itu berdecak kesal melihat pemuda disampingnya -yang tadi mengejutkannya- sedang tertawa senang karena ulahnya.

"Makannya jangan terlalu serius membaca, sampai-sampai tak sadar aku daritadi memanggilmu juga.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku tak mendengar apapun" Ujarnya bingung.

"Memang tidak" Ucap pemuda itu lalu tertawa lagi.

"Iih kau itu menyebalkan sekali sih!" Sungut gadis itu kesal lalu mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku dipangkuannya.

"Nih" Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya memberikan ice cream cone strawberry kehadapan gadis itu.

"Eh? Untukku?" Gadis itu mendongak menatap Sasuke yang sedang memakan ice cream rasa cappucinonya. Pemuda itu hanya mengganggukan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan gadis disebelahnya.

Gadis itu mengambil ice cream cone strawberrynya ditangan Sasuke kemudian melahapnya, mengabaikan buku dipangkuannya. "Terima kasih Sasu~" Ucapnya pelan yang dibalas gumaman dari pemuda itu.

"Hmp, Kau ini tak pernah bisa rapih apa kalau makan ice cream?" Tanya Sasuke geli melihat ice cream yang belepotan di sekitar mulut gadis disampingnya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya membersihkan ice cream yang belepotan disekitar mulut gadis itu.

Wajah gadis itu memerah secara tak sadar ketika pemuda disampingnya membersihkan mulutnya. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika jemari pemuda itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Nah, sudah" Ucap Sasuke ketika selesai membersihkan ice cream diwajah gadis disampingnya itu. Tak mendapat respon apapun, ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya dihadapan gadis itu. ia bergeming.

"Hei! Sakura kau tak apa?" Tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"A-ah! T-tak apa kok Sasuke-kun. T-terima kasih sudah ng.. membersihkan ice cream diwajahku tadi.." Oke, dia gugup.

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong kau lucu kalau sedang gugup seperti itu hahaha" Ujar pemuda itu semakin membuat wajah gadis disampingnya memerah.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku Sasuke-kun!" Protes gadis itu sebal, masih menahan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya.

"Hahaha"

Ah, dia selalu tampan jika tertawa lepas seperti itu, Bantin gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sapa salah seorang gadis menghampirinya dan Sasuke.

"Shion?" Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Um.. apa kau sibuk setelah ini?" Tanya Shion hati-hati sambil sesekali melirik Sakura.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Um.. itu.. kalau tidak keberatan aku mau minta tolong ajarkan materi yang tadi. Aku tidak paham. Karna kau pintar, kupikir kau bisa membantuku. Yah, tapi kalau kau mau dan tidak sibuk. Kukira sepertinya aku mengganggumu ya?" Ucap Shion lalu melirik Sakura. Dan gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, pura-pura fokus pada buku yang sebelumnya ia baca.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Shion, melirik Sakura yang sedang membaca bukunya. Ia lalu kembali lagi menatap gadis itu, "Tidak kok. Kau mau aku mengajarkanmu dimana?" Tanyanya.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat gadis itu melonjak senang, ia langsung menjawab dengan girang, "Um.. bagaimana kalau di perpus?" Usulnya.

"Baiklah" Pemuda itu memberi jeda sesaat, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang masih setia memperhatikan bukunya. "Kau tak apa 'kan pulang sendiri? Aku harus mengajar Shion dulu sebentar" Tanya pemuda itu hati-hati.

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Mm.. Ya. Tak apa kok. Aku biasa pulang sendiri" Jawabnya pelan. Agak kecewa sebenarnya, pemuda itu meninggalkannya lagi demi Shion.

"Kau berkata seolah aku selalu meninggalkanmu saja"

 _Memang iya. Kau selalu meninggalkanku demi gadis itu Sasu._

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Sebelum akhirnya pamit meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebentar yang dibalas Sakura dengan senyum pahit melihat kepergiannya dengan Shion.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi taman yang didudukinya, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit senja yang sudah semakin mulai menggelap. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Jam 05:28 pm. Pantas saja langit semakin gelap. Matahari mulai memudarkan cahayanya, menyembunyikannya, untuk diperlihatkan lagi esok pagi.

Sasuke. Pemuda itu. Pemuda yang diam-diam selalu disukai Sakura sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Semenjak ia pindah rumah dan pemuda itu adalah orang pertama yang dikenalnya waktu itu. meskipun awalnya ia sangat dingin dan minim ekspresi, tapi sekarang Sasuke bahkan tak enggan menampakkan senyum dan tawanya saat bersamanya. Dan gadis itu suka saat ia tertawa. Rasanya sangat membahagiakan. Seolah senyum pemuda itu menjadi objek yang paling menarik yang tak pernah bosan ia lihat setiap harinya.

Entah sejak kapan perasaannya tumbuh pada pemuda itu. Ia memang payah jika menyangkut masalah perasaan seperti ini. Harus ia akui, baru pertama kalinya ia menyukai seseorang. Dan Sakura tak pernah berpacaran, jadi ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya itu. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa cukup memahami bagaimana perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Dari awalnya suka hingga sekarang ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Hal yang sangat disayangkan adalah ia rasa, Sasuke tak pernah punya perasaan yag serupa dengannya. Karna pemuda itu selalu mengganggapnya adik. Ia tak pernah mengganggapnya lebih dari itu. Hebat. Ia terjebak di 'Kakak-adik zone'. Terkadang Sakura tersenyum kecut menyadari kenyataan ini. Ia memang tak seharusnya berharap lebih pada pemuda itu. Tapi memangnya salah, jika ia sedikit berharap suatu saat pemuda itu akan meliriknya dan menyadari perasaannya?

Sakura menghela nafas panjang memikirkan itu semua. Ia lelah. Sebaiknya ia pulang. Mungkin kasurnya sudah merindukannya. Matanya menatap gedung kuliahnya yang tadi dimasuki Sasuke dan Shion. Shion. Gadis tinggi berparas cantik yang selalu disukai Sasuke. Sakura sadar Sasuke menyukai gadis itu. Meskipun pemuda itu tak pernah memberitahunya secara gamblang, tapi sadar atau tidak, pemuda itu terkadang suka membicarakannya. Dan itu membuat hati Sakura sakit karenanya.

Gadis itu berjalan lemas meninggalkan kampusnya. Sedikit tak rela meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Shion, tapi apadaya ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Sakura?" Seseorang menyadarkannya dari lamunan, membuatnya menoleh.

"Sabaku-senpai?" Ia mengerjap begitu melihat salah satu senior tampan berambut merahnya itu.

"Sendirian?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

"Um.. i-iya"

"Kemana Sasuke? Biasanya aku melihatmu selalu menempel dengannya" Ujarnya menanyakan pemuda itu. Seketika raut wajah Sakura berubah murung, tapi cepat-cepat ia menghapus ekspresi itu.

"Sasuke-kun sedang bersama Shion-san di perpustakaan. Belajar" Jawabnya pelan. Gaara hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kalau begitu, mau kutemani?" Tanyanya menampakkan senyum yang membuat gadis itu sedikit merona.

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Pulang tentu saja. Atau kau mau jalan-jalan dulu?"

Gadis itu berfikir sebentar, "Um.. kurasa tidak"

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau sedikit cemilan? Aku lapar~ kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" Ajaknya.

Ia meninmbang sebentar, lalu mengganggukan kepalanya, setuju. "Tentu saja"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar disini, aku mau mengambil motorku dulu" Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Sakura berlari ke pelataran parkir dan dengan cepat mengambil motornya.

"Cepat sekali" Ucapnya begitu melihat Gaara didepannya.

"Aku tidak mau membuat tuan putri menunggu" Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan membuat Sakura merona karenanya, lalu menyerahkan helmnya pada Sakura yang langsung dipakainya dan segera naik dibelakang Gaara.

"Pegangan yang erat ya Hime~" Ujar Gaara yang hanya mendapat pukulan ringan dipunggungnya dan uluran tangan Sakura yang melingkari sedikit pinggangnya.

 **.-.**

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sabaku-senpai" Ucap Sakura ketika mereka berhenti tepat didepan kediaman gadis itu.

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura.." Jeda sebentar "...Coba kau panggil namaku"

"E-eh? Na-namamu?" Mukanya merona kali ini. Ia tak pernah memanggil senpainya dengan nama depannya. Dan hanya Gaara yang melakukan itu padanya. Pemuda itu memintanya.

"Hn. Kurasa terlalu kaku jika kau memanggiku dengan nama belakangku" Ucapnya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah karenanya. "Ayolah~" Pintanya.

"Um.. e-etto.." Entah kenapa gadis itu jadi gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jangan bilang ia mulai menyukai Gaara? Hei, itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasukenya? Tunggu, Sasukenya? Sasuke 'kan bukan miliknya. Dan takkan pernah menjadi miliknya. Karena pemuda itu menyukai gadis lain. Dan ia yakin gadis itu Shion.

"Sakura?" Suara Gaara menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap pelan.

"E-etto.."

"Kau melamun. Sedang banyak pikiran ya? Memikirkan aku?" Candanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakura mencubit pinggang Gaara yang tertutupi jaket, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. "Aww! Sakit tau!"

"Jangan menggodaku.." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Hee, jadi benar?" Tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak kok! Sudah ah, aku mau masuk!" Jawabnya terbata. Ia membalikkan badannya memasuki halaman rumahnya yang tertutupi pagar lalu menguncinya lagi.

Gaara hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah juniornya itu. Ia baru mau memasang helmnya lagi ketika gadis itu berbalik dan mengucapkan sepatah kata yang sedari tadi ingin didengarnya.

"Etto.. terima kasih untuk hari ini G-gaara-kun.. hati-hati dijalan.."

Kalimat terakhir sebelum gadis itu memasuki rumahnya. Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya. 'Gaara-kun.. lumayan'. Pemuda itu memakai helmnya sebelum menyalakan mesin motornya dan meninggalkan kediaman Sakura.

 **.-.**

 **Review?**


	2. Menginap

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **You Belong with Me**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_ _: Menginap_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu menyesap kopinya pelan, menyisakan seperempat lagi dicangkir dihadapannya. Ia masih sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada entah dimana melalui ponsel ditangan kirinya.

"Hn.. Ya Ibu... baikah... Iya iya... nanti akan kusuruh dia menginap... hn. Jaa.." Pemuda itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja dihadapannya. Ia lalu menyesap lagi kopinya yang tersisa hingga habis.

"Kuliahmu selesai jam berapa?" Tanya pemuda itu pada gadis dihadapannya.

Ia melirik jam tangannya sebentar lalu kembali menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu, berkata pelan, "Jam 5"

Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil ranselnya, "Jam 5. Jangan kemana-mana. Kujemput kau nanti. Aku pergi dulu" Ucap pemuda itu sebelum berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis.

Sakura –gadis itu- hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan peryataan Sasuke –pemuda tadi- yang dia bilang akan menjemputnya.

Sebenarnya ia agak bingung dengan sikap Sasuke hari ini. Entah kenapa rasanya pemuda itu menjadi agak dingin dan posesif sekali terhadap dirinya. Mengantarnya kuliah, makan siang harus bersamanya, ia tidak diperbolehkan berbincang dengan laki-laki lain. Dan sekarang menjemputnya. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu seperti ini. Tapi yah Sakura tak protes atas sikap pemuda itu. karena jujur, gadis itu senang mendapatkannya. Sebenarnya ia tak mau berharap, tapi apakah mungkin Sasuke menyukainya?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas tadi ia lihat pemuda itu dan Shion sedang berduaan berbincang entah apa -sebelum Sasuke menghampirinya di kantin- dan mereka terlihat senang sekali. Sambil sesekali tertawa bersama, sebelum akhirnya Shion pamit meninggalkannya karena temannya menghampiri.

"Sa-ku-ra-cha-n!"

"Kyaaa!" Refleks Sakura berteriak kaget karena seseorang tiba-tiba berbisik di telinga kanannya.

Kepalanya berbalik ketika ia mendengar suara tawa dibelakangnya. Pemuda berambut merah bata bertato 'Ai' sedang tertawa sambil melihatnya.

"Gaara-kun!" Serunya kesal.

Pemuda itu mengambil tempat dihadapan Sakura, tempat yang sebelumnya ditempati Sasuke. Ia masih belum meredakan tawanya melihat wajah kesal Sakura yang tertuju padanya. "Hahaha kau lucu sekali Saku~" Ucapnya disela-sela tawanya.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti tadi! Itu tidak lucu tau!" Ucapnya kesal.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya berbisik ditelingamu" Ujarnya dengan tampang polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Sama saja kau mengagetkanku, Gaara-kun!" Gadis itu berdecak sebal sebelum akhirnya membereskan barang-barangnya dan menyampirkan ransel dipunggungnya. Gaara yang melihat itu akhirnya menghentikan tawanya. Gawat, gadis itu benar-benar marah.

"Hei hei, kau mau kemana? Aku 'kan baru saja sampai"

"Menjauh dari orang menyebalkan" Desisnya sambil memandang sinis Gaara.

"Hei ayolah, aku minta maaf, oke? Tidak akan kuulangi aku janji" Pemuda itu memasang tampang polosnya yang membuat Sakura luluh seketika. Oh, ayolah.. siapa yang tidak luluh oleh pemuda setampan dia? Hanya orang tidak waras tentu saja.

Gadis itu akhirnya mendudukan dirinya kembali dikursinya, setelah sebelumnya sempat berdiri. Ia menaruh ranselnya dikursi sebelahnya lalu menyesap minumannya yang belum habis.

"Kau sedang santai?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya. Tak biasanya ia melihat Gaara berkeliaran siang-siang begini.

"Mm.. ya, dosenku tidak masuk katanya dia ada urusan, jadi aku tak ada kelas siang ini" Jawabnya yang hanya ditanggapi 'oh' dari Sakura. "Kau sendiri?"

"Kelasku masih setengah jam lagi" Jawabnya lalu menandaskan milk shake strawberrynya.

"Kalau begitu temani aku makan disini ya?" Ujar pemuda itu dengan nada memohon.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah" Jawabnya, membuat pemuda bertato 'Ai' didepannya senang.

Setengah jam duduk berdua di kantin kampus, mereka banyak mengobrol ringan tentang mata kuliah mereka, hobi, kesukaan, dan hal menarik lainnya untuk diobrolkan. Pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu merasa senang bisa berbincang dengan Sakura seperti ini, karena jarang sekali ia bisa bertemu gadis itu disaat dirinya ada kelas. Yah, Meskipun hanya setengah jam sampai akhirnya gadis itu pamit pergi karena ada kelas yang membuatnya berakhir sendirian dikantin.

Sakura tak pernah membayangkan ini. Ia akan melihat orang yag disukainya berciuman didepannya dengan gadis lain. Gadis itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya jika saja ia tidak dengan cepat memegang dinding disebelahnya. Meskipun ia belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Sasuke mencium Shion karena ia melihatnya dari belakang sekarang. Tapi tetap saja. Posisi itu. Posisi seperti itu tetap saja seperti posisi orang sedang berciuman. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dipipi Shion dan mata gadis pirang itu tertutup. Hebat. Sakura bisa melihatnya jelas dengan jarak 5 meter dibelakang mereka. Cukup. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

Gadis musim semi itu akhirnya memutar langkahnya, mengambil jalan memutar. Tak peduli meskipun jalannya lebih jauh dan kampusnya sangat luas. Yang penting ia tak melihat pemandangan yang ada dibalik punggungnya itu.

"Memang sepertinya tak ada harapan untukku ya, Sasuke-kun.." Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan sendu. Wajahnya berubah murung sekarang. Dan sama sekali tak ada niat untuk masuk kelas. Ia bolos.

 **.-.**

Gaara sedang berjalan disekitaran kampusnya untuk menemui temannya untuk mengembalikan flashdisknya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat helaian merah muda itu berkibar, menunjukkan wajah pemiliknya yang sedang memasang tampang murung. Dikuasai rasa penasaran, akhirnya ia menghampirinya dan lekas mengambil tempat duduk disamping gadis berhelaian merah muda itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Membuat gadis disampingnya menolehkan kepalanya padanya sesaat. Sebelum menjawab, "Tak apa"

"Kalau sedang sedih bilang saja. Aku bisa jaga rahasia kok" Ujarnya seraya menempatkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Itu... entahlah.. aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan tadi saat aku mau ke kelas. Dan entahlah.. aku jadi tak ingin masuk kelas" Ucapnya murung. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

Merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya, Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap pemuda disebelahnya yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau tak perlu menyimpannya sendirian. Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu. Jadi, anggap saja aku diary berjalanmu Saku.." Ujarnya lembut.

"...Terima kasih Gaara-kun.. tak pernah ada orang yang mau menjadi diary berjalanku sebelumnya" Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Perasaannya lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih pada Gaara yang mau menemaninya. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit berbagi dengannya. Bukan tentang Sasuke tentu saja. Dan kelihatannya Gaara juga bukan orang berbahaya dan begitu perhatian padanya, meskipun mereka baru dekat kemaren setelah pemuda itu mengantarnya pulang dan jalan-jalan sebentar.

 **.-.**

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam 5. Saatnya ia menjemput Sakura dikelasnya. Pemuda itu langsung bergegas menuju kelas Sakura dan sukses membuatnya mengerutkan kening, ketika salah satu teman gadis itu bilang bahwa Sakura tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Dengan kata lain, gadis itu bolos. Tumben sekali, biasanya Sakura tak pernah bolos, pikir pemuda itu heran.

Ia mengambil ponselnya hendak meghubungi gadis itu, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Kemana gadis itu? Bukannya tadi siang ia bilang jangan kemana-mana karena ia akan menjemputnya?. Pemuda itu mencoba menghubunginya sekali lagi, tapi respon yang diberikan sama. Tidak aktif. Merasa percuma menghubungi gadis itu karena ponselnya tidak aktif, akhirnya Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke tasnya. Dan pemandangan yang ia dapat ketika medongakkan kepala setelah memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya itu cukup membuatnya kesal, entah kenapa.

Gadis itu –gadis yang sedari tadi ia cari itu- sedang duduk berduaan mengobrol entah apa, tapi sepertinya cukup menarik, melihat gadis itu dan pemuda berambut merah disebelahnya sesekali tertawa dan membuat wajah konyol yang membuat lawan bicaranya tertawa geli. Dan itu cukup membuatnya kesal. Melihat gadis itu bersama pemuda merah itu. akhirnya, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke menghampiri kedua insan yang tengah bercanda tawa mengobrol ringan itu.

"Sakura" Panggilnya dingin. Merasa namanya dipanggil gadis musim semi itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat pemuda raven dengan tatapan dinginnya sedang menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Pulang" Ucap pemuda itu lagi tanpa menghiraukan ucapan dan pandangan kebingungan Sakura.

"Oh-uh, y-ya.." Jawabnya gugup. Gadis itu berpaling menatap Gaara yang masih setia disampingnya, "Gaara-kun, aku pulang dulu ya.. terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi. Perasaanku jauh lebih baik sekarang.." Pamitnya pada Gaara lalu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berdiri menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu jalan meninggalkannya.

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan ya Saku~ Sampai jumpai besok!" Ucapnya membalas senyuman Sakura sebelum akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar meninggalkannya sambil melambaikan tangan padanya dan mengikuti Sasuke ke parkiran.

"Ponselmu tak aktif" Ucap Sasuke akhirnya ketika mereka sudah didalam mobil dan hendak keluar dari pelataran kampus.

"Iya.. Baterainya habis dan aku tidak membawa chargernya" Jawabnya jujur.

Hening. Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapannya lagi. tentu saja, ia sibuk menyetir sekarang, setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Sakura. Tapi entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, gadis itu merasa pemuda disampingnya ini lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini.

Sakura melirik pemuda disampngnya melalui kacamata yang tersembunyi di poninya, pemuda itu mendengus kesal. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sejak ia masuk ke mobil. 'Sepertinya ia sedang kesal. Apa kutanyakan saja ya? Ah, tapi.. bagaimana nanti kalau dia tambah kesal karnaku? Tidak tidak. Sebaiknya jangan', Batin Sakura.

"Kau bolos"

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh ketika ia mendengar Sasuke berujar memecah keheningan. Bolos?

"Kau bolos" Ulangnya. Kali ini pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh melihat Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

Sakura tersentak. "Ah-eh, itu.. ano.. iya..." Jawabnya lalu menunduk. Darimana pemuda itu tahu dia bolos? "Ka-kau ta-"

"Aku ke kelasmu tadi. Dan kau tidak ada" Jawabnya memotong ucapan Sakura, kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada jalanan.

"M-maaf"

Tak ada tanggapan. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk diam sampai akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Sasuke. Pemuda itu memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, tempatnya biasa memarkirkan mobil.

"Kau menginap dirumahku hari ini" Ucap pemuda itu yang sukses membuat Sakura terkejut. Menginap?!

"Eh?"

"Ayahku bilang, Ibumu lupa meninggalkan kunci jadi kau menginap dirumahku sampai Ibumu pulang besok sore. Soal pakaian, kau bisa pakai baju Hana-nee. Aku sudah bilang padanya tadi siang" Jelasnya seolah tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah" Jawabnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil mengikuti Sasuke masuk kerumahnya.

Ia sudah tak asing lagi dengan rumah ini. Karena Sakura pernah beberapa kali diundang makan malam oleh orang tua Sasuke dan juga terkadang Hana –Istri Itachi Uchiha, Kakak Sasuke- meminta tolong padanya untuk menjaga Hatachi –Putranya dan Itachi yang masih berusia 6 bulan- ketika Hana sedang memasak atau bekerja dirumah. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu. Meskipun terkadang ia harus rela rambutnya dijambak atau bahkan diacak-acak dan kacamatanya sering terlempar oleh Hatachi, ia merasa senang menjaga dan bermain dengannya. Rasanya seperti punya adik. Karena menjadi anak tunggal itu sepi. Tak ada yang bisa diajak bermain. Menyedihkan ketika hanyalah gadget satu-satunya yang bisa menemanimu ketika kau sendiri.

Sakura menghela nafas memikirkan itu. Daripada itu, ia ingin mandi sekarang. Dan sebaiknya ia segera ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Tapi tunggu, dimana kamarnya? Apa Sasuke sudah memberitahu dimana kamarnya sebelumnya?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke berkata padanya kamarnya ada di lantai dua. Kamar tamu. Ia bilang Hana sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukknya sebelum ia pergi bersama Itachi dan putranya tadi siang. Jadia ia bisa langsung mengenakannya. Terima kasih untuk Hana yang begitu perhatian padanya. Sakura sudah menganggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Sakura sedang merapikan rambutnya didepan cermin setelah ia membasuh diri dan berganti pakaian memakai piyama milik Hana. Pakaian wanita itu benar-benar pas ditubuhnya. Hana memang memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus dan langsing meskipun ia sudah mempunyai anak sekalipun. Terkadang Sakura iri padanya. Gadis itu akhirnya menggelung rambutnya kebelakang dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dibalik kacamata. Setelahnya gadis itu bergegas kebawah melihat apakah sudah ada makan malam apa belum, karena perutnya sudah kelaparan meronta meminta makanan.

Sepi. Tak ada siapapun. Kemana perginya Sasuke? Apa dia masih dikamarnya? Apa dia tak mau makan malam? Sakura akhirnya berjalan ke dapur, menuju meja makan. Tak ada makanan. Ia melihat kulkas. Banyak makanan. Mentah. Dan tentu saja makanan mentah harus diolah supaya bisa dimakan. Ia berfikir untuk memasak. Tapi apakah pemuda itu memperbolehkannya? Apa sebaiknya ia tanya dulu? Ya. Sebaiknya ia tanya dulu.

Sakura akhirnya menutup pintu kulkas hendak ke kamar Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dibelakangnya memasang tampang datar seperti biasa. Tatapannya tak sedingin tadi sore setidaknya. Ia mengenakan baju kaos biru navi polos dengan celana pendek selutut. Sakura harus menahan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya ketika ia sadar jaraknya dan pemuda itu cukup dekat. Dan Sasuke terlihat tampan.

"E-etto Sasuke-kun, makan malamnya.." Gadis itu terlalu gugup untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Hn. Kau mau beli atau masak?" Tanya Sasuke.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat pemuda didepannya. "Mm.. terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau boleh sih lebih baik masak saja. Kulihat bahannya cukup banyak"

"Kalau begitu kau yang masak" Ucapnya sebelum membalikkan badan menuju ruang tengah.

"Eh? Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Terserah" Jawabnya sambil lalu.

Mendengar itu akhirnya Sakura bergegas membuka kembali kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk makan malamnya dan Sasuke hari ini. Meskipun ia tak terlalu begitu pintar memasak dan masakan yang bisa ia masak terbatas, tapi ia cukup percaya diri dengan masakannya. Semoga saja tidak hancur seperti masakan-masakan sebelumnya yang pernah ia buat.

Selama Sakura memasak makan malam, Sasuke duduk santai diruang tengah menonton tv. Pemuda itu beberapa kali mendengar peralatan dapur jatuh –sepertinya pisau-, sayuran yang menggelinding entah kemana, suara pekikan kecil, hingga ringisan dari arah dapur. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengusulkan untuk membeli makan malam atau mungkin makan malam diluar lebih menenangkan ketika pemuda itu mendengar suara-suara yang ditimbulkan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengeceknya, memastikan gadis itu dan masakannya baik-baik saja, tapi niat itu diurungkannya dengan dalih tak mau mengganggu acara masak-memasak Sakura.

Satu jam berlalu sampai akhirnya Sakura mengatakan bahwa makanan sudah siap. Pemuda itu langsung beranjak menuju meja makan mengambil tempat disebrang Sakura. Ia menatap makanan didepannya dengan heran. Omurice. Nasi yang digoreng dengan saus tomat dan campuran daging juga jamur dan sedikit sayuran dan dibalut telur dadar diluarnya. Diatasnya tertera tulisan 'Sasuke-kun' yang ditulis dengan saus tomat. Makanan yang cukup simple sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa gadis itu membuatnya begitu heboh tadi?

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke hanya diam saja dan belum menyentuh makanannya mulai khawatir. Apa makanannya begitu buruk, hingga pemuda itu tak mau menyentuhnya? "Kau... tidak suka ya?" Tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya melihat gadis didepannya, "Kurasa ini cukup mudah. Kenapa kau begitu heboh saat membuatnya tadi?" Tanyanya keheranan.

Gadis musim semi didepannya berubah salah tingkah, bola matanya tak bisa diam. "Uh.. itu.. maaf aku terlalu ceroboh tadi.." Jawabnya terbata.

"Sudahlah. Ayo makan" Ucap Sasuke lalu mulai memakan makanannya. Ia kembali mengerutkan keningnya ketika Sakura belum menyentuh makanannya dan hanya memperhatikannya saat ia sudah sampai suapan ketiga. Akhirnya ia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu salah tingkah lagi. "Ah.. bagaimana rasanya Sasuke-kun?" Bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya.

"Lumayan" Jawabnya tak acuh seraya menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Gadis itu tidak puas tentu saja. Lumayan apa? Lumayan enak atau lumayan buruk? "Lumayan buruk maksudmu?"

Sasuke menelan sisa nasi dimulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Kalau kau penasaran kenapa tidak kau coba? Aku sedang makan. Jadi jangan banyak bertanya. Kau menggangguku" Jawabnya lalu sibuk dengan makanannya. Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Akhirnya ia mengambil sesendok nasinya, tapi tangannya bergeming, masih agak ragu untuk memakannya.

"Kau serius kau tak apa Sasuke-kun?"

Suara Sakura sukses menghentikan gerakan Sasuke yang hendak menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya yang kini sisa setengahnya. Ia lalu menghela nafas, menatap gadis didepannya yang masih menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau begitu cerewet Sakura. Diam dan makanlah" Ucapnya tak menyembunyikan nada kesal di suaranya karena acara makan malamnya diganggu.

"Aku hanya takut masakanku tak enak Sasuke-kun.." Cicitnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau coba? Bagaimana kau tahu itu tidak enak sedangkan kau sendiri tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, huh?"

"Habisnya.. kau bilang masakanku buruk.." Ucapnya murung.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu? Aku hanya bilang lumayan."

"Iya. Lumayan buruk 'kan?" Tanyanya keras kepala.

"Lumayan enak. Jadi sekarang diam dan makanlah" Jawabnya mendengus.

"Bohong!"

"Tidak"

"Aku tau kau berbohong! Ayahku juga mengucapkan hal yang sama ketika aku membuatkannya kare. Lalu setelah makan dia sakit perut dan jatuh sakit karena aku" Ucap gadis itu sedih mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

"Tidak Sakura. Sejak kapan aku berbohong padamu?" Bantah Sasuke.

"Tapi.."

"Kalau kau tahu masakanmu akan jadi tidak enak dan meracuni orang lain kenapa tidak beli saja? Aku sudah menyarankanmu tadi. Dan kau bilang mau memasak. Setelah memasak dan membuat dapurku berantakan kau menyesalinya dan bilang masakanmu tidak enak. Sedangkan aku sudah memakannya. Dan kubilang ini enak, tapi kau tidak percaya. Sekarang kukatakan padamu sekali lagi dan jangan pernah bertanya lagi. Ini enak dan jika kau tidak percaya sentuh dan makanlah. Aku lelah jika kau mengganggu makanku terus. Maksudku, ayolaah.. aku lapar. Tidak bisakah kau diam dan nikmati makan malammu?" Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Hari ini dan untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu mengoceh panjang lebar hanya untuk mengonmentari bagaimana rasa makanan buatan Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. merasa kalah. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar kesal dengannya sekarang. Ia akhirnya meminta maaf dan membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan acara makan malamnya yang tertunda. Melihat pemuda itu makan dengan lahap akhirnya dengan ragu mulai menyuapkan sesuap nasi kedalam mulutnya. Dan ternyata Sasuke tidak bohong. Masakannya lumayan enak. Baru kali ini ia tidak membuat seseorang menderita karena masakannya lagi. dan ia harap akan terus seperti itu. Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memakan makanannya tanpa menyisakan sebutir nasi pun di piringnya.

Ia sedang merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan kusut disana-sini karena acara masak-memasaknya tadi. Gadis itu melepaskan kacamata dan ikat rambutnya, membiarkan rambut merah muda panjangnya tergerai. Ia hanya menyisir rambut dengan tangannya dan merapikannya sedikit. Acara masak-memasaknya sangat berantakan tadi. Dengan pisau yang beberapa kali jatuh terpeleset ke lantai –untung tidak mengenai kakinya-, sayuran yang menggelinding kemana-mana, dan ia yang beberapa kali terpeleset entah karena apa. Benar-benar kacau. Yaah setidaknya makanannya lumayan memuaskan setelah melalui satu jam yang begitu melelahkan.

Sasuke bergabung bersamanya diruang tengah setelah selesai mencuci piring bekasnya dan Sakura makan tadi dan duduk di sofa yang tadi ditempatinya dan menonton tv setelah selesai mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya dan Sakura. Ia melirik Sakura sebentar. Gadis itu tidak memakai kacamatanya dan rambutnya tergerai bebas dan sekarang ia bersandar di punggung sofa dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya gadis itu lelah. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Gadis itu terlihat lebih cantik jika tidak mengenakan kacamatanya dan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai seperti itu. tapi sayangnya Sakura tak pernah mau memperlihatkan penampilannya yang seperti itu. entah apa alasannya. Kalau pun pernah itu bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi gadis itu selalu terlihat sederhana. Dan ia menyukainya. Seperti itu saja cukup. Hanya ia yang boleh melihat penampilan Sakura yang ini. Entah kenapa, sejumput perasaan tak suka menghampirinya jika Sakura memperlihatkan penampilannya yang tanpa kacamata dan ikat rambutnya itu pada orang lain.

Sakura membuka keduamatanya, memperlihatkan sepasang emeraldnyayang mempesona. Mata yang indah, pikir pemuda itu tertegun. Gadis itu memutar kepalanya, melihat Sasuke yang duduk semeter darinya. Dan pemuda itu sedang melihatnya. Dan itu sukses membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Etto.. maaf untuk yang tadi Sasuke-kun.." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba meghampirinya.

"Hn. Tak apa. Kau memang keras kepala. Dan itu membuatku kesal kadang" Jawabnya ikut mengalihkan padangannya. Mencari-cari saluran yang bagus di tv.

"Tapi.. baru kali ini aku mendengarmu sepanjang tadi saat bicara. Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bisa bicara sepanjang itu ya.." Ucapnya mengingat kejadian tadi lalu tertawa geli membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau yang membuatku berbicara sepanjang itu tau!" Ucapnya kesal membuat gadis itu tertawa. Dan Sasuke langsung menghadiahinya _deathgare_ karena menertawainya.

"Hahaha maaf maaf. Habisnya kau lucu sekali Sasu.. aku tak tahan"

"Ugh. Diamlah. Dan itu sama sekali tidak lucu" Dengusnya sebal.

"Lucu"

"Tidak"

"Lucu"

"Sakura!"

"Hahaha Iya iyaa maafkan aku. Tapi catat ini. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian tadi seumur hidupku. Kejadian yang sangat langka. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha mengoceh panjang lebar hanya karena rasa omurice buatanku hahahaha" Ucanya masih mempertahankan tawanya. Ia memegang perutnya sendiri karena geli.

"Argh! Cukup! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal hari ini!" Seru Sasuke lalu melempar bantal pada gadis itu yang langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Eiits meleset" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ow, terima kasih banyak Sasu~" Ucapnya lalu tertawa. Tapi tak lama, sebuah bantal mendarat tepat diwajahnya. Ulah Sasuke tentu saja.

"Diam atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan bantal" Ujarnya bersiap dengan bantal ditangannya.

"Hei hei, kau curang! Aku tidak melempar bantal padamu! Sakit tau!" Seru gadis itu sambil memegangi hidungnya yang kena lemparan bantal Sasuke tadi.

"Makannya diam. Kau menyebalkan" Ucap Sasuke lalu melempar bantal lagi pada Sakura, tapi gadis itu menangkapnya dan melemparnya balik.

"Oh, kau mau main perang bantal ya? Boleh saja. Aku cukup ahli dalam permainan ini. Terima ini!" Sakura mengambil bantal yang sebelumnya dilempar Sasuke dan melemparkannya pada pemuda itu. _Headshoot._

"Hei!" Tak mau kalah, Sasuke kembali melemparkan bantal pada gadis itu. Dan terjadilah perang bantal antara mereka berdua hingga akhirnya keduanya lelah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing, bersiap untuk tidur karena besok keduanya masih ada kelas di kampus.

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera beringsut menaiki tempat tidur, menyelinap kedalam selimut. Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi ia menyukainya. Sungguh. Ia sangat menyukai disaat dirinya dan Sasuke bisa bersama dan dekat seperti ini. Meskipun ia tau tidak selamanya ia bisa seperti ini dan pemuda itu tak bisa menjadi miliknya, tapi tak apa. Jika Sasuke tak bisa menjadi miliknya, ada disampingnya saja sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Sakura memeluk guling dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya gadis itu jatuh terlelap. Semoga hari esok lebih baik.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun.."

 **.-.**

 **Review?**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya kalo kebanyakan dialog, plotnya kecepetan, gajelas, dll. Kasih kritik/saran aja yaa buat masukan hehe~**

 **Sankyuu~!**


	3. Jadian?

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **You Belong with Me**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_ _: Jadian?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Mebuki Haruno- Ibu Sakura- pulang. Yang artinya tak ada lagi acara menginap bersama dirumah Sasuke. Tapi tak apalah. Setidaknya gadis itu harus berterima kasih pada Ibunya karena berkat Ibunya yang lupa meninggalkan kunci rumah, ia bisa menginap dirumah Sasuke. Dan tentu saja Sakura takkan pernah melupakan malam itu. Disaat Sasuke mengoceh panjang lebar hanya untuk mengomentari masakannya. Ia bertaruh sepanjang hidupnya pemuda itu baru pertama kali berbicara sepanjang itu dan hanya pada dirinyalah ia menunjukkannya. Sakura terkadang senang mengingat fakta itu.

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak acara menginap dirumah Sasuke. Dan sekarang dia sendiri disini, dan hanya ditemani sebuah buku tebal dan milkshakenya yang tinggal setengah. Ia tak nafsu makan. Entah kenapa nafsu makannya hilang. Biasanya saat makan siang seperti ini Sasuke selalu menemaninya makan, tapi hari ini tidak.

"Maaf ya Ibu benar-benar lupa kau ada dirumah. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Ibu belikan oleh-oleh untukmu nih~" Ucap Mebuki dengan tampang _innocentnya_ ketika tiba keesokan harinya dan menyerahkan bungkusan oleh-olehnya pada Sakura. Dan gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum menerima pemberian Ibunya sambil bilang, 'tak apa-apa'. Karena jujur saja, berkat Ibunya ia bisa menginap dirumah Sasuke. Dan rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Diam-diam Sakura berterima kasih pada Ibunya.

Hari ini entah kenapa sangat membosankan. Baru saja kemarin ia merasa senang bisa dekat dengan Sasuke, hari ini pemuda itu sibuk dengan kuliahnya hingga tak ada waktu untuk Sakura. Hei, memangnya ia siapa? Tentu saja bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi, tak ada alasan jika pemuda itu harus meluangkan waktu ditengah kesibukannya untuk Sakura. Menyebalkan memang. Tapi begitulah fakta. Dan Sakura tak suka fakta itu.

Hampir dua setengah jam Sakura duduk sendirian di kantin sendirian. Coba saja, ada Gaara yang menemaninya, pasti ia takkan kesepian seperti ini saat Sasuke tak ada. Sayangnya, pemuda berambut merah itu ada kelas siang ini, dan tak mungkin Sakura menyuruhnya bolos hanya untuk menemaninya makan siang sampai kelasnya nanti sore dimulai. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir setengah tiga dan perutnya sudah kenyang diisi dua gelas milkshake sedari tadi. Sakura akhirnya membereskan barang-barangnya lalu beranjak pergi menuju kelasnya.

 **.-.**

Sakura meghela nafas berat, memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas, sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Jam 5. Dan sepertinya hari ini Sasuke tak menghubunginya sama sekali setelah tadi pagi mengantarnya. Biasanya disaat seperti ini Sasuke selalu memintanya menunggu di taman atau kelasnya karena pemuda itu akan menjemputnya, tapi hari ini tidak ada panggilan dari pemudaitu. Mungkin Sasuke masih sibuk, pikir Sakura. Akhirnya, terpaksa ia pulang sendiri hari ini. Tapi ia sama sekali tak ada mood untuk pulang kerumah. Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar bukan ide yang buruk.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menutup matanya dari belakang. "Hei, siapa ini?" tapi tak ada jawaban. Sasuke? Tapi, masa sih? Apa.. "Gaara-kun?" dan tangan yang menutup matanya perlahan terbuka, Sakura memutar kepalanya kebelakang, melihat orang yang menutup matanya tadi.

"Ah, ketauan ya?" Pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Gaara, memasang tampang kecewa, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman kecut oleh gadis didepannya.

 _Ternyata benar.._

"Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

"Kurasa dia sibuk.." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Kalau begitu, pulang denganku?" Tawar Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan sebentar? Aku sedang malas pulang" Usul Sakura.

"Hmm, boleh. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Terserah"

"Kalau begitu tunggu, aku ambil motor dulu" Ucap Gaara sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Tak lama, pemuda itu datang dengan motor sport merahnya. Menyerahkan helm pada gadis itu dan menyuruhnya naik, sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan kampus.

Sepuluh menit berkendara, akhirnya Gaara berhenti dipinggir jalan, untuk memarkirkan motornya ditempat parkir yang disediakan. Pemuda itu membuka helmnya, diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Taman kota?" Ujar Sakura bingung.

"Ya. Kau tak pernah kemari?" Tanya Gaara, memutar kepalanya menatap Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Aku jarang kemari. Lebih suka di taman kampus" Jawab Sakura seraya memberikan helmnya pada Gaara lalu turun dari motor pemuda itu, diikuti Gaara. Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan masuk ke taman, mencari bangku kosong untuk diduduki.

"Sesekali kau harus keluar dari kampus. Taman kota lebih seru daripada taman kampus" Ujar Gaara sambil mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangu ditaman itu.

"Eheuhm.. akan kupikirkan"

Mereka berdua lama diam disitu. Mengobrol ringan, membicarakan apapun yang dirasa menarik, melihat anak kecil yang sedang bermain, warga yang berlalu lalang bercanda tawa, dan aktivitas lainnya. Taman ini cukup padat oleh warga kota.

"Mau es krim?" Tawar Gaara.

"Mm.. boleh" Jawab Sakura pada Gaara yang langsung berdiri menghampiri pedagang es krim yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Silahkan _Hime~_ " Gaara menyodorkan es krim cone strawberry pada Sakura yang ditema dengan senang hati oleh gadis itu. Es krim adalah salah satu cemilan favoritnya. Mana bisa ia menolaknya.

"Terima kasih Gaara-kun" Ucap Sakura yang dibalas 'sama-sama' oleh Gaara. Mereka berdua lalu mulai memakan es krimnya.

Hari sudah mulai menunjukkan petang. Matahari sudah hampir tak terlihat langit. Cahayanya lama kelamaan meredup. Lampu-lampu di taman itu mulai bernyala satu demi satu, menerangi setiap sudut taman yang masih dipenuhi warga kota. Tapi Sakura masih belum mau pulang. Entah kenapa hari ini moodnya sedang kurang bagus. Apa karena Sasuke yang tak kunjung menghubunginya seharian ini? Etahlah, ia juga tak tahu.

"Aku masih belum mau pulang" Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar, membuat Gaara menoleh melihatnya.

"Moodmu sedang tidak bagus ya hari ini? Apa karena Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara, sukses membuat Sakura tersentak.

"A-ah, tidak juga kok.." Jawabnya gugup.

"Kalau begitu mau masih mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kurasa... ya.." Jawab Sakura ragu.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus saat malam begini" Ujar pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya berdiri, dan beranjak meninggalkan taman kota, diikuti Sakura dari belakang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi menuju kolam air mancur Central Park. _Lamdmark_ paling terkenal di kota. Kolam itu terlihat sangat indah dengan air mancur setinggi sebelas meter yang berkilauan akibat cahaya lampu warna-warni disekitarnya. Kursi-kursi taman yang dipenuhi warga kota, ada juga turis yang asyik berfoto di kolam itu. Satu-dua orang terlihat berfoto bersama, tertawa, berkejaran, dan bercengkrama. Taman ini tak pernah sepi meskipun saat malam tiba.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku. Aku sering kesini bersama teman dan kakakku, hanya sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu jika sedang bosan dirumah" Ujar Gaara memandang air mancur.

"Indah sekali. Baru kali ini aku kemari saat malam" Ucap Sakura kagum.

"Kau benar-benar suka taman kampus ya?" Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Aku tidak punya teman untuk diajak pergi keluar tau!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Kau 'kan bisa ajak Sasuke. Kalian dekat bukan?"

Ucapan Gaara sukses membuat Sakura diam. "Ah.. aku tak mau mengganggunya.." Ujar Sakura yang mendapat tatap jahil dari Gaara.

"A-apa?"

"Hee, bilang saja kau tak berani mengajaknya keluar" Tepat. "Aw! Sakit tau!" Gaara menringis memegangi perutnya yang dicubit Sakura.

"T-tidak kok! Siapa bilang aku tak berani mengajaknya keluar?!" Seru gadis itu kesal plus malu.

"Aku. Dan ketahuan jelas sekali dari wajah merahmu itu Saku~" Ucap Gaara lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Aku mau pulang! Sebaiknya kita pulang Gaara-kun! Sudah malam, Ibu sudah menelfonku tadi!" Gadis itu segera memakai helmnya, pertanda bahwa ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Yah, jelas sekali terlihat jika kau begitu Saku~" Ujar Gaara, masih memandang geli gadis disampingnya.

"Gaara-kun!"

"Hahaha iya iyaa, kita pulang" Gaara akhirnya menaiki motornya, memasang helmnya lalu menyalakan motornya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Central Park.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Gaara-kun. Aku masuk dulu" Ucap Sakura ketika mereka sudah sampai dikediaman gadis itu.

Gaara terkekeh, gadis itu masih kesal padanya. "Hei, kau masih kesal padaku?" Tanyanya, menghentikan langkah Sakura yang sudah hampir memasuki rumahnya.

"Tidak" Jawabnya singkat.

"Ayolah, aku minta maaf, oke? Lagipula aku tak ada maksud untuk meledekmu Saku"

Sakura membalikkan badannya menatap Gaara yang masih diam dimotornya. Ia pikir, apa tidak terlalu keterlaluan jika ia bersikap dingin pada pemuda itu setelah pemuda itu rela meluangkan waktu untuk menemani dan menghiburnya disaat Sasuke tak ada? Tak ada alasan untuk bersikap seperti itu padanya. Gaara terlalu baik dan begitu perhatian padanya, tak seharusnya ia begini. Sakura akhirnya menarik sudut bibitnya, tersenyum, "Tidak kok. Lihat, aku tersenyum 'kan? Terima kasih ya sudah mau menemaniku hari ini. Aku senang" Ucapnya tulus.

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa Saku~" Ucap pemuda itu membalas senyuman Sakura lalu memasang helmnya dan menyalakan mesin motornya, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan kediaman gadis itu.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah, melemparkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur begitu ia sampai di kamarnya. Bagaimana Gaara bisa tau kalau ia tak berani mengajak Sasuke keluar? Apa terlalu terlihat jelas di wajahnya? Ah entahlah, tapi hari ini ia cukup senang pemuda itu mau menemaninya jalan-jalan untuk mengembalikan moodnya. Coba saja orang yang ia sukai itu Gaara, pasti akan lebih mudah mendapatkannya daripada menyukai seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap keluar jendela. Ada jendela kamar Sasuke disana. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, dan kamar Sakura bersebrangan dengan kamar pemuda itu. Ia bisa melihat pemuda itu dari kamarnya lewat jendela besar yang dipasang disamping tempat tidurnya. Biasanya mereka suka bercakap-cakap melalui notebook. Menuliskannya disana dan memperlihatkannya satu sama lain. Ketimbang lewat e-mail, Sakra lebih menyukai cara itu. dan kebanyakan notebooknya penuh oleh coretan berisi percakapan dia dan Sasuke setiap harinya.

Kamar itu terang, tapi tak ada penghuni didalamnya. Ia bisa melihat jelas kesana karena gordennya tidak ditutup. Terlihat aga berantakan seperti biasa, tapi kemana Sasuke pergi? Sakura melirik jam dinding, jam 8. Mungkin pemuda itu sedang makan atau mandi. Yah, dan ia baru ingat, ia juga harusnya mandi dan belajar. Akhirnya, dengan enggan Sakura menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

 **.-.**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi Sasuke di kampus. Tugas dan dosen yang menyebalkan merupakan salah satu penyebab harinya dua hari belakangan ini menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Dan semenjak acara menginap dirumahnya, ia belum bicara lagi dengan Sakura. Waktunya lebih banyak tersita untuk tugas dan belajar. Ia jadi lebih banyak diam di perpustakaan mencari buku untuk tugasnya. Rasanya ada yang sedikit berbeda ketika ia tidak bisa mengobrol dengan Sakura. Entah kenapa gadis itu selalu bisa membawa harinya jadi lebih menyenangkan. Dan dua hari ia tidak bertatap langsung dengan gadis itu membuat harinya jadi membosankan dan menyebalkan.

Sasuke menyalakan lampu dan melempar tasnya asal ketika ia memasuki kamarnya. Pemuda itu lelah, jelas saja. Ia ingin istirahat. Andai saja semua tugas-tugasnya bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri ia pasti tidak akan kesusahan seperti sekarang ini. ia memalingkan wajahnya melihat kamar Sakura. Entah kenapa ada secercah perasaan rindu karena tidak bicara padanya selama dua hari ini. sebenarnya, ia bisa saja bicara padanya saat sedang dikamarnya saat ini, seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan, bertukar pesan lewat notebook. Tapi sayangnya ia terlalu lelah untuk itu dan selalu jatuh terlelap ketika sampai ke kamarnya, bahkan tanpa sempat mandi dan makan malam.

Kamar itu gelap. Kemana Sakura? Tidak biasanya jam segini gadis itu belum pulang. Biasanya ia sedang belajar jam-jam segini. Apa mungkin sedang keluar? Ia sangat ingin berbincang dengan gadis itu mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, tapi gadis itu tak ada. Yah, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang. Pemuda itu akhirnya menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi karna badannya sudah lengket oleh keringat karena berkeliaran terus dibawah matahari.

Membasuh diri dengan air dingin disaat badan sedang gerah sehabis aktivitas diluar memang paling menyegarkan. Dan air dingin juga bisa membantu menenangkan pikiranmu ketika sedang stress. Sasuke mengelap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil. Badannya masih setengah telanjang sehabis mandi. Ia melirik ke sebrang kamarnya, kamar Sakura. Kali ini kamarnya terang. Gadis itu sudah pulang. Dan tak lama, ia melihat gadis itu keluar dengan handuk yang juga tersemat dikepala seperti Sasuke. Ia tersenyum miring ketika gadis disebrang kamarnya itu menatapnya tidak sengaja dan mereka saling bertatapan. Sasuke buru-buru mengambil spidol dan notebook yang biasa dipakainya untuk berbicara dengan Sakura. Jari-jarinya dengan cekatan menuliskan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Sakura.

'Baru pulang?' Tulisnya, lalu mengangkat notebook itu supaya gadis itu bisa melihatnya.

Sakura yang melihat pesan dari Sasuke segera mengambil notebook dan spidolnya lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana. 'Iya. Kau sendiri? Sibuk kuliah ya?'

'Begitulah' Sasuke memasang wajah cemberut yang membuat Sakura tertawa geli karenanya. Pemuda itu lalu menuliskan sesuatu lagi disana. 'Dosennya sangat menyebalkan'

'Semangat Sasuke-kun! Kau pasti bisa melewatinya!' Sakura tersenyum lebar seraya mengangkat notebooknya, mengepalkan tangannya keatas, memberi pemuda itu semangat.

Sasuke terkekeh. Ternyata memang benar, gadis itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat harinya menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Ia selalu menyemangatinya dan menemaninya disaat ia sedang butuh. 'Terima kasih' Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura yang dibalas senyum lebar gadis itu. Sepertinya ia sedang bahagia.

'Harimu menyenangkan?' Tanya Sasuke di notebook. Pemuda itu penasaran. Apa yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Biasanya, hanya dengannya lah gadis itu seperti itu, tapi hari ini ia sedang tak bersamanya, jadi apakah ada orang lain yang membuatnya seperti itu?

'Sangat!' Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar. 'Gaara-kun mengajakku ke Central Park! Indah sekali. Kau harus kesana kapan-kapan Sasuke-kun!' Tulisnya lagi di lembar baru.

 _Ternyata benar, ada orang lain..._

Gaara ya.. Ia tak suka cara gadis itu memanggil pemuda merah itu. tidak dengan embel-embel _'kun'_ seperti yang gadis itu lakukan padanya. Entah kenapa rasanya kesal tiap kali mendengarnya. Moodnya tiba-tiba jelek begitu mengetahui karena pemuda merah itu Sakura bisa tersenyum seperti itu, bukan karenanya.

Gadis itu dipanggil Ibunya. Ia bisa tahu dari cara Sakura menjawab panggilan itu. Makan malam. Gadis itu kembali menatapnya, memberi tahu bahwa ia akan turun untuk makan malam dan Sasuke menggangguk menjawabnya lalu ia langsung bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya, mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menutupi matanya. Entah kenapa ia kesal mengingat bahwa hari ini Sakura pergi dengan Gaara. Beberapa hari yang lalu, pemuda merah itu mengantarnya pulang, sekarang ia jalan dengannya. Melihatnya mengantar Sakura pulang saja, sudah membuatnya kesal sampai-sampai besoknya ia jadi bersikap dingin pada gadis itu. Sasuke akhirnya memilih tidur. Mungkin tidur bisa membuatnya melupakan perasaan kesalnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menutup gorden lalu mematikan lampu sebelum akhirnya meluncur dibawah selimut dan menemui mimpi. Mungkin efek kelelahan yang mambuatnya tertidur lebih cepat.

Sakura terdiam melihat kamar Sasuke yang gelap dan sudah tertutupi gorden begitu ia kembali ke kamarnya. Apa pemuda itu sudah tidur? Yah, mungkin dia kelelahan, pikirnya. Gadis itu akhirnya memilih untuk belajar, mengulang materi yang tadi dipelajarinya di kampus sebelum tidur.

 **.-.**

Sakura berdiri dengan bosan di halte bus dan berkali-kali mengecek jam tangannya. Ia terlambat. Dan hari ini ada presentasi dan tugas yang harus dikumpulkannya. Dan jika ia telat, sia-sia sudah semua kerja kerasnya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kantung mata terlihat samar dibawah matanya. Jelas-jelas semalam ia kurang tidur karna asyik mengerjakan tugas sambil mendengarkan musik, lalu menonton film setelahnya sampai jarum pendek jam menunjukkan angka 3.

Kenapa kelasnya harus dimulai lebih awal sih hari ini?! Argh, menyebalkan sekali!, batin Sakura kesal. Ia sangat mengantuk dan kelelahan karena kurang tidur dan menunggu bisa yang tak kunjung datang setelah setengah jam lebih gadis itu menunggu. Ya Tuhan, semoga ada keajaiban datang, Batin Sakura berdo'a.

"Sakura?" Suara baritone itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal dan sukai beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Sasuke?"

"Menunggu bus? Mau ikut denganku?" Tawar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura jelas senang mendapat tawaran itu. Akhirnya, tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu mengiyakannya dan langsung masuk mobil Sasuke. Dan mobil itu langsung melesat menuju kampus.

"Terima kasih. Aku tertolong" Ujar Sakura, menghela nafas lega. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi, mencari posisi nyaman.

"Sama-sama. Tumben naik bus. Biasanya kau menungguku" Ucap Sasuke, melirik Sakura singkat.

"Euhm.. Aku tak enak denganmu. Karena akhir-akhir ini kau sedang sibuk. Kemarin-kemarin juga kau meninggalkanku ketika aku menunggu. Jadi terpaksa aku naik bus" Jawab Sakura dengan nada kesal di akhir kalimatnya. Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal, mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

Sasuke terkekeh melirik gadis disampignya itu. "Maaf maaf. Aku lupa mengabarimu kemarin. Maafkan aku, oke?"

Gadis itu melipat tangannya didepan dada, mengembungkan pipinya, masih kesal. Lalu memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela, enggan menatap Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau es krim strawberry?" Tawar pemuda itu. Biasanya Sakura selalu berhasil jika dipancing dengan makanan kesukaannya, tapi kali ini gadis itu menolak.

"Bosan"

"Parfait?"

"Setuju"

Sasuke tersenyum. Tidak sulit membujuk gadis disampingnya ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Sasuke-kun, aku masuk dulu ya. Jaa!" Ucap Sakura begitu mereka sampai di kampus. Gadis itu langsung meninggalkan Sasuke setibanya disana seraya melambaikan tangannya singkat.

 _Huuh, untung tidak telat.._

Sakura segera menyiapkan presentasinya setibanya dikelas. Hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya, untung saja Sasuke datang menyelamatkannya, kalau tidak, sia-sia sudah kerja kerasnya semalaman kemarin. Ia menguap pelan, rasa kantuknya mulai datang lagi. Walaupun ia sudah sempat tidur sebentar saat di mobil Sasuke tadi, tapi tetap saja tidak cukup. Hanya tidur 15 menit saja mana cukup untuknya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sempat-sempatnya nonton film hingga lupa waktu.

Sakura segera maju kedepan begitu namanya dipanggil. Melupakan sejenak kantuknya. Ia harus menahannya. Hanya satu jam sampai kelasnya berakhir siang ini. Gadis itu mulai mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya. Untung saja ia sangat lancar mempresentasikannya didepan dosen dan teman-temannya. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri berkali-kali matanya hampir tertutup karena rasa kantuk yang terus menyerangnya.

Gadis itu menghempaskan dirinya di bangku taman yang biasa didudukinya. Selesai sudah presentasinya. Ia juga sudah menyerahkan tugas-tugasnya pada dosen yang bersangkutan. Sekarang saatnya ia istirahat. Rasanya tiba-tiba ia rindu pada tempat tidurnya. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang datang membelai wajahnya lembut sekaligus mengistirahatkan matanya yang berat.

Seseorang duduk disampingnya, ia bisa merasakan itu. bangkunya sedikit bergoyang karena berat orang itu, tapi Sakura tak membuka matanya. Terlalu berat untuk mebukanya barang sedikit.

"Kau kurang tidur ya?" Tanya orang disampingnya. Suara itu. Sasuke.

"Hm"

"Tadinya, aku mau mengajakmu makan parfait, tapi kelihatannya kau lelah, jadi tak jadi deh" Ujar pemuda itu. bibirnya terangkat sedikit, melihat wajah polos gadis disampingnya.

"Tidak" Gadis itu membuka matanya sedikit, menatap Sasuke. "Tetap jadi. Enak saja kau membatalkan janjimu begitu saja" Desisnya.

"Kau sangat menginginkannya, eh?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo" Gadis itu tiba-tiba sudah beranjak dari posisinya dan berkacak pinggang didepan Sasuke. "Cepatlah. Aku sudah kelaparan menunggumu daritadi"

"Iya iya" Mereka berdua akhirnya bergegas menuju parkiran. Lalu pergi menuju cafe terdekat.

"Emm! Kau harus sering-sering mentraktirku disini! Ini enak sekali!" Seru Sakura sembari menyuapkan sesendok parfait amaretto strawberry, hazelnut and mascarpone creamnya. Rasa kantuknya yang tadi datang, pergi entah kemana. Sasuke sweatdrop melihatnya. Gadis itu benar-benar berdeda jika sudah berhadapan dengan makanan. Ia benar-benar suka makan. Tapi yang aneh adalah, meskipun gadis didepannya itu banyak makan, tubuhnya tetap saja langsing. Padahal ia jarang melihat Sakura olahraga. Entah bagaimana caranya menjaga bentuk badannya. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?" Tanyanya seraya menyesap pelan kopinya.

"Tentu saja! Lebih suka lagi jika kau yang menraktir hehe" Ucapnya, tersenyum lebar lalu melanjutkan memakan parfaitnya yang tinggal setengah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya dari sebrang meja.

"Kau..." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara Sasuke. "...sedekat apa kau dengan Sabaku?" Tanya pemuda itu. Tatapannya lurus memandang emerald Sakura.

"Hmm.. hanya dekat sebagai teman?" Jawab Sakura asal, membuat pemuda didepannya kesal.

"Aku serius Sakura.."

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku rasa begitu. Lagipula aku baru dengan dengannya beberapa hari belakangan ini" Jawabnya lalu menyuapkan sesuap terakhir parfaitnya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Semenjak kau pergi dengan Shion-san. Mengajarinya." Gadis itu menatap Sasuke. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Gaara? _Aku tak boleh berharap lebih.. dia tak mungkin menanyakan itu karena cemburu pada Gaara-kun 'kan? Tidak. Tak mungkin.._

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggilnya, membuat Sasuke menatapnya balik, "Tambah lagi ya?" Pintanya

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?" Tanya Sasuke yang ditanggapi senyuman lebar dari Sakura sebelum akhirnya memanggil pelayan untuk memesankan gadis itu parfait lagi.

 **.-.**

"Makasih yaa sudah mentraktirku parfait! Sering-sering lho Sasuke-kun~" Ujar Sakura begitu mobil yang ditumpanginya dan Sasuke sampai didepan kediamannya.

"Lain kali kau yang harus mentraktirku" Ucap Sasuke, tersenyum miring, yang dibalas penolakan langsung oleh gadis itu sebelu akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke kediaman masing-masing.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur pinknya. Ia lelah. Tapi menyenangkan bisa keluar bersama Sasuke meskipun hanya sekedar memakan parfait. Semoga saja hari seperti hari ini akan terulang lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya jatuh terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya.

 **.-.**

Tak ada yang lebih enak dari es krim di siang hari yang panas di kota Konoha ini. Sakura sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dibawah pohon, di bangku yang biasa ia duduki di taman kampusnya itu dengan es krim yang sudah hampir habis ditangan kanannya. Ditemani sebuah novel lumayan tebal yang belum selesai ia baca. Beberapa kali tangannya naik untuk menyeka helaian rambut yang terbang dimainkan angin ke wajahnya dan menyelipkannya dibawah telinga. Gadis itu mengambil air mineralnya dan meneguknya sisanya sampai habis setelah selesai memakan es krimnya dan langsung mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan.

Seseorang datang menempati tempat disampingnya yang kosong dan menyingkirkan tas dan novelnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya melihat gerangan siapa yang datang. "Sudah selesai kuliahnya?" Tanya gadis itu pelan lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi menatap pemandangan didepannya.

"Sudah. Mau pulang? Atau masih mau disini?" Tanya orang itu padanya.

"Sebentar lagi yah.. perutku masih kenyang habis makan es krim tadi"

"Kau ini.. makan es krim terus. Bisa-bisa kau gendut lho" Ujar orang itu lalu mencubit pipi Sakura yang memang sedikit tembem.

Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya, "Biarkan saja aku gendut! Lagipula gendut itu sehat kok!" Ucapnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba seseorang meghampiri mereka, "Sasuke-kun?" Kedua insan yang sedang asik mengobrol itu menoleh. Shion sedang berdiri disana.

"Mencariku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shion.

Gadis itu menggangguk pelan, "Um! Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" Tanyanya. Entah kenapa wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Tentu. Silahkan"

"Um.. maksudku.. bicara berdua?" Gadis itu melirik Sakura lalu kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, "Sebentar ya," Ucap pemuda itu pada Sakura yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku taman yang didudukinya. Ia penasaran, apa yang akan dibicarakan gadis itu pada Sasuke ya? Apa mungkin ia akan menembaknya lalu mereka jadian? Entahlah. Kalau pun iya, pasti pemuda itu akan langsung menerimanya. Ia tahu betul Sasuke menyukai Shion, tapi kalau begitu artinya.. ia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan ya? Tak usah ditanya pun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tentu saja tak ada kesempatan untuknya. Sasuke hanya mengganggapnya sahabat. Tak pernah lebih. Camkan itu. S.A.H.A.B.A.T. Sakit sekali. Sakura tersenyum pedih memikirkannya.

 _Hanya sebatas itukah arti diriku bagimu Sasuke-kun? Tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku?_

"Hei"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat pemuda itu ada disana. Sasuke disana. Berjalan kearahnya. Ia sudah kembali. Kira-kira apa yang dibicarakan Shion dengannya?, pikirnya sambil menatap Sasuke yang terus berjalan kearahnya. Ia berdiri dari posisinya, menyampirkan tas selempangnya dan memeluk novelnya. "Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Hn." Jeda, "Sakura.." Panggil pemuda itu. Sakura hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke, berharap ini bukan kabar buruk, karena perasaannya entah kenapa sudah tidak enak semenjak Sasuke kembali. Apa jangan-jangan tebakannya tadi benar?

"Aku..." Jeda.

 _Jangan._

"...aku..."

 _Jangan katakan._

"...aku jadian dengan..."

 _Kumohon._

"... dengan Shion"

Dan entah kenapa ketika itu cahaya matahari perlahan-lahan pudar, tenggelam dibalik gumpalan awan mendung yang berlomba-lomba datang menutupi langit sore yang indah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin mati ditelan bumi.

 **.-.**

 **Review?**


	4. Date?

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **You Belong with Me**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_ _: Date?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sakura POV**_

"Ja..dian..? kau.. dan.. Shion- _san_?"

Suaraku tercekat. Apa maksudnya ini? Sasuke- _kun_ jadian dengan Shion- _san_? Aku tahu hari ini akan datang, tapi kenapa cepat sekali? Tidak. Bukan cepat, tapi aku yang tidak rela Sasuke- _kun_ jadian dengannya. Tentu saja karena aku menyukainya. Tapi sayangnya ia tak pernah sadar perasaan itu.

"Hn. Shion bilang dia menyukaiku." Ucap Sasuke- _kun_ dengan semburat merah tipis di pipi. Ia memalingkan matanya, menghindari kontak mata denganku. Ia tersipu. Dan hatiku berdenyut melihatnya.

"Dan.. kau menerimanya?"

"Ya"

Aku harus berusaha keras menahan air mata yang berusaha mendesak keluar dari mataku. Tapi tidak berhasil. Untungnya saat aku menangis Sasuke- _kun_ tidak melihatnya. Aku buru-buru menyeka air mataku lalu berusaha menunjukkan tampang pura-pura bahagia atas hubungannya dan Shion- _san_. Aku tidak boleh terlihat sedih didepannya.

"Oh, tentu saja! Selamat ya Sasuke- _kun_! Kau memang cocok dengannya. Aku harap hubungan kalian bahagia!" Sasuke- _kun_ menoleh padaku lalu tersenyum tipis mellihat aku tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku" Ucapnya tanpa menghapus senyum dari wajahnya. Ia terlihat bahagia sekali. Tentu saja. Orang yang disukainya mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan aku disini terkakiti karenanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. aku sudah janji mengantarnya pulang hari ini. Kau tak apa 'kan?" Mengantarnya pulang. Tentu saja aku sangat 'tidak apa-apa'. Kau sering meninggalkanku demi dirinya Sasu. Bahkan sebelum dia menjadi pacarmu.

Aku mengangguk pelan, memasang senyum palsu, "Tentu. Pergilah." Sasuke- _kun_ pergi setelahnya, menghampiri Shion- _san_ yang sudah menunggunya entah dimana.

Tanganku tergerak menyentuh dadaku yang berdenyut. Apa sesakit ini rasanya patah hati? Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Air mata mula membasahi mataku, turun perlahan melalui pipiku. Awan mendung berkumpul diatas kepala. Petir mulai datang bersahut-sahutan. Seolah tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan, langit mulai menangis bersamaku. Orang-orang pergi berteduh, sedangkan aku terdiam sendiri ditaman tanpa ada yang menemani.

Aku berteriak ditengah hujan. Mencoba meluapkan emosiku. Tak peduli orang mau memikirkan apa tentangku. Kepalaku penuh dengan kejadian beberapa menit lalu yang terus terulang. Diam dibawah hujan badai memang bukan ide yang bagus. Terbukti tiga hari berikutnya aku sakit dan berhalangan masuk kuliah. Sasuke- _kun_ sempat menjengukku dan bertanya kenapa aku bisa sampai sakit seperti ini. dan merasa bersalah ketika aku bilang aku kehujanan dan tak ada yang mengantar pulang karena ia pulang dengan Shion- _san_ waktu itu. Tapi aku bilang aku baik dan paham karena sekarang gadis itu sudah menjadi pacarnya. Dan mempunyai pacar tentu saja membuat waktu yang biasa kuhabiskan dengan Sasuke- _kun_ berkurang karna gadis itu. Sasuke- _kun_ lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Terkadang aku cemburu melihat mereka bersama.

Aku tidak menyukai ini. aku harus menahan rasa sakit di dadaku yang berdenyut setiap kali melihat orang yang kusukai empat tahun belakangan ini bersama dan menjadi milik orang lain. Sangat mudah untuk Shion- _san_ untuk mengambil hati Sasuke- _kun_ . Sedangkan aku? Empat tahun bersama, tapi sama sekali tak ada kemajuan berarti. Kemajuan pun hanya sekedar dari teman menjadi sahabat.

"Sakura?" Aku menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namaku. Suaranya seperti tak asing. Siapa?

"Karin?" Tanyaku memastikan. Apa dia benar-benar Karin?

"Sakura! Kau benar-benar Sakura! Kyaa! Aku sangat merindukanmu Saku! Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu disini!" Gadis itu langsung berhambur memelukku. Benar tebakanku. Aku langsung membalas pelukannya sebelum akhirnya ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk didepanku. Aku sedang di cafe sekarang. Karena hari ini hari libur. Kupikir berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk melepas stress lebih baik daripada hanya sekedar diam dirumah. Tadinya aku ingin pergi ke cafe yang waktu itu kukunjungi dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus karena itu akan membuatku mengingatnya. Kalau seperti itu, usahaku utuk melupakannya sia-sia dong. Maka dari itu aku memilih pergi ke cafe dekat Central Park. Pemandangannya sangat indah disini. Aku bisa melihat Air Mancur Central Park yang tak terlalu jauh dari sini.

"Kebetulan sekalli. Sedang apa kau sendirian disini?" Tanya Karin setelah memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman.

"Jalan-jalan. Aku bosan dirumah. Kau sendiri? Apa kabarmu? Lama sekali kita tak bertemu ya" Jawabku, tersenyum padanya. Dua tahun tak bertemu dengannya, membuatku cukup rindu dengan tingkahnya yang selalu berisik disekitarku dulu.

Ternyata aku dan Karin sedang tidak ada acara hari ini, jadi hari ini kami memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari bersama. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, dan juga aku rasa aku butuh seseorang sekarang dan dia datang disaat yang tepat. Menghabiskan hari dengannya bisa cukup membuatku melupakan Sasuke- _kun_ sejenak, meskipun terkadang aku melamunkannya, tapi Karin cepat-cepat menyadarkanku dan membuatnya pergi dari pikiranku.

"Capek sekali! Istirahat sebentar ya Saku! Aku haus nih" Seru Karin ketika hari sudah menjelang sore. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. sekita jam 10-an dan sekrang sudah jam 5 sore. Ternyata cukup melelahkan juga jalan-jalan dengannya.

"Mau kubelikan minum?" Tawarku. Karna aku juga haus, tenggorokanku kering sekali belum diisi minuman.

"Eh? Boleh? Kalau begitu tolong ya! Aku orange juice saja!" Jawabnya, lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di taman kota. Sedangkan aku pergi ke mesin minuman otomatis untuk mengambil minuman.

"Sakura?"

"Gaara- _kun_?" Banyak sekali orang yang bertemu denganku hari ini. Hanya dua sih. Tidak banyak. "Sedang jalan-jalan?" Tanyaku seraya mengambil minuman yang baru keluar dari mesin.

"Begitulah. Kau juga?" Dia melihat kearah minuman yang kubawa. "Dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Bukan. Teman lamaku. Kebetuan kami bertemu di cafe" Jawabku. Gaara- _kun_ hanya ber-oh ria. Kami berbincang sebentar lalu Gaara- _kun_ akhirnya ikut denganku menemui Karin. Dia bilang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Jadi kubawa saja padanya. Kurasa, Karin juga tidak akan keberatan, mengingat dia sangat suka jika berkenalan dengan cowok tampan.

"Karin" Panggilku. Kelihatannya dia lelah sekali. Hampir saja ia tertidur jika aku tidak membangunkannya. "Minumanmu" Aku menyodorkan orange juice padanya yang langsung diterimanya dengan lemas.

"Bukaiin~" Pintanya manja. Sifatnya ternyata belum berubah. Ia selalu manja disaat seperti ini. dan aku selalu berperan sebagai Ibunya entah kenapa. Aku membukakan minumannya yang langsung diteguk habis setengahnya.

"Karin, aku bertemu dengan temanku disini. Kau tak ingin berkenalan dengannya? Dia cukup tampan lho" Bisikku ditelinganya. Ia langsung membuka kedua matanya sekejap. Bersemangat. Lelah yang tadi dirasakannya menguap entah kemana mendengar kata 'cowo tampan'. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara- _kun_. Aku tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Hai! Aku Karin. Karin Uzumaki!" Ucapnya bersemangat.

Gaara- _kun_ memandang ku bingung untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Karin menjabatnya pelan. "Hai. Gaara Sabaku"

"Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu Gaara- _kun_! Eh, tak apa 'kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Gaara- _kun_ terkekeh pelan yang membuatnya terlihat tampan. Entah mengapa wajahku memanas. Tidak tidak. Apa yang kupikirkan sih?! Sadar Sakura sadar! "Tentu. Um.. Karin?" Ia tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

 _Kami-sama selamatkan aku!_

Karin bersorak kegirangan mendengar Gaara- _kun_ memangilnya dengan nama depan. Aku harus menutup telingaku untuk mendengar sorakan girangnya. Kami bertiga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hari berjalan-jalan bertiga dengan berjalan kaki. Kebetulan Gaara- _kun_ tidak membawa motor hari ini. Ia bilang sedang ingin naik bus kota. Lagipula sudah lama ia tidak naik bus.

Kami bertiga berhenti didepan Central Park. Air mancur itu sangat indah karena cahaya lampu yang menghiasinya. Aku tak pernah bosan melihatnya. Karin berdecak kagum. Ia bilang baru kali ini ia kemari malam hari dan mengajak kami bertiga berfoto bersama disana lalu memintaku untuk mengambil fotonya dan Gaara- _kun._ Dasar. Ia selalu saja mencari kesempatan. Aku terkadang geli melihatnya. Karin adalah teman baikku saat disekolah menengah dulu. Meskipun dia cerewet dan tak bisa diam seperti Ino –temanku yang satu lagi- tapi, aku tak pernah membencinya, justru aku menyukainya, karena hanya mereka yang selalu membuat hariku menjadi lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan ketika orang lain menjauhiku karena melihat penampilanku. Entah kenapa orang-orang tidak mau mendekatiku karena aku memakai kacamata tebal bulat dengan rambut yang selalu dikepang berantakan. Mereka seolah jijik denganku. Dan menjulukiku si Jidat Kutu Buku hanya karena aku selalu diam di perpustakaan dan membaca buku. Tapi hanya Karin dan Ino juga Hinata –temanku yang paling pendiam- yang mau menerimaku apa adanya dan tak pernah keberatan dengan keadaanku. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki mereka dihidupku.

Aku melirik jam tangankku, hampir jam sembilan. Aku harus pulang. Terlalu malas mendengar ocehan Ibu yang selalu melarangku pulang diatas jam 10. Padahal aku sudah dewasa. Yah, kurasa aku cukup dewasa tentu saja. Aku menoleh melihat Karin yang sedang bermain dengan burung merpati yang hinggap didekat kolam dengan Gaara- _kun_. Aku menghampiri mereka, mengatakan bahwa ini sudah malam dan aku harus pulang. Akhirnya kami bertiga setuju untuk pulang. Kami menaiki bus. Karin turun duluan rumahnya tak terlalu jauh ternyata. Mungkin aku bisa berkunjung kapan-kapan. Aduh. Aku lupa meminta nomor telfonnya. Aku menepuk jidatku pelan.

Gaara- _kun_ menoleh, mungkin merasa aneh dengan sikapku. Bertanya kenapa. Dan ternyata dia punya nomor telfon Karin. Hebat sekali dia. Baru kenal beberapa jam dan sudah bertukar e-mail dan nomor telfon. Aku saja yang temannya tak tahu alamat e-mail dan nomor telfonnya sehingga tak bisa menghubunginya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Aku akhirnya memintanya sebelum turun di pemberhentian berikutnya.

"Lho, rumahmu kearah sini?" Tanyaku heran ketika melihat Gaara- _kun_ ikut turun denganku.

Dia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Rumahku satu stasiun setelahmu," Jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut turun?," Tanyaku bingung.

"Mengantar _Hime-_ kutentu saja. Aku hanya ingin memastikan _Hime-_ ku sampai dirumah dengan selamat." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum miring.

Aku memukul lengannya pelan, tersipu malu mendengar kata-katanya. "Apa-apaan kau ini. Dan sejak kapan aku menjadi _Hime_ -mu?" Ucapku. Dan dia hanya tertawa menanggapiku. Lalu kami berjalan sembari mengobrol ringan. Dia selalu membuatku nyaman didekatnya.

Aku pamit pada Gaara- _kun_ ketika kami sampai didepan rumahku. Aku melambaikan tangan singkat sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **.-.**

 **Normal POV**

Gaara tersenyum. Dia masih didepan rumah Sakura. Ia berbalik dan langsung bertemu seseorang disana.

"Ow, mengejutkan sekali bisa bertemu disini" Ujarnya sembari tersenyum miring.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya orang itu. Ia berdiri 3 meter dihadapan Gaara.

"Mengantar gadisku pulang tentu saja" Jawabnya, membuat orang didepannya itu mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Dia bukan milikmu" Ujarnya dingin.

"Dia akan menjadi milikku" Balasnya santai.

Orang itu menggertakkan giginya, berdesis pelan, "Takkan pernah"

"Oh, benarkah?" Masih dengan senyum miringnya ia berkata pelan seraya pergi meninggalkan orang itu. "Semoga malammu menyenangkan Sasuke"

 **.-.**

Sakura mengaduk milkshakenya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sendirian. Di kantin. Membosankan.

Semenjak Sasuke resmi menjadi kekasih Shion, ia tak bisa lagi makan siang dengan pemuda itu. jika pun bisa itu pun bisa dihitung jari. Ini sudah genap 4 bulan pemuda itu berpacaran dengan Shion. Menyebalkan sekali rasanya. Ia harus menahan rasa sakit hatinya setiap kali mereka lewat didepannya atau tak sengaja bertemu di parkiran. Bangku taman sekarang bukan lagi tempat favorit Sakura. Tapi sekali-sekali ia datang kesana dan selalu teringat Sasuke. Kenapa ia tak bisa melupakannya? Rasanya kepada pemuda itu terlalu besar adalah jawabannya. Jika saja ia bisa menghapus itu semua dan mencari cinta baru. Pasti semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah.

"Hei, sendirian? Lagi?" Gaara menghampiri gadis itu, duduk didepannya seperti biasa. Gadis itu membalas salamnya sambil berpura-pura kesal karena ia meledeknya tadi. Dan Gaara hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Jadi kau dilupakan setelah dia endapat Shion, hm?" Gaara mengambil milkshakenya dan meneguknya tanpa izin.

Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Gadis itu tak pernah membayangkan Sasuke akan meninggalkannya begini demi Shion. Meskipun ia sudah sering melakukannya sebelum mereka berpacaran. Sakura tersenyum kecut, berkata pelan, "Sasuke- _kun_ tidak begitu.."

Gaara tidak membalas ucapannya. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan gadis didepannya. Kasian sekali dia. Bodoh sekali Sasuke menyia-nyiakan gadis sepertinya, pikirnya. "Daripada sedih, bagaimana kalau jalan denganku saja?" Kepala gadis itu terangkat, menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Bagaimana kalau kencan? Terdengar menyenangkan bukan?" Tawarnya, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Eh? K-kencan? T-tapi..." Dia gugup.

"Ayolah, kau harus berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Apalagi ketika bersamaku. Itu menyakitkan tahu" Ucap pemuda itu sembari cemberut, berpura-pura kesal. Tapi sepertinya Sakura menganggapnya serius.

"Ugh.. baiklah.." Jawabnya, akhirnya menyerah.

Gaara mengulurkan sebelah tangannya menyentuh dagu Sakura sehingga kini gadis itu menatapnya. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberpaa cm. Sakura harus mati-matian menatap degup jantungnya yang entah kenapa mulai berdetak kencang karena pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu, hari minggu jam 10. Aku akan menjemputmu. Oke, _Hime_?"

"I-iyaa.."

"Bagus" Gaara tersenyum seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Ia terlihat lucu jika sedang gugup. Pemuda itu pamit sebelum meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk meredakan degup jantungnya.

 **.-.**

 **Sakura POV**

Bagaimana ini? kencan? Aduh, aku sama sekali tidak berpengalaman soal seperti itu! Apa aku tanya Ibu saja ya? Tidak tidak. Dia pasti meledekku nanti. Hm, siapa ya? Oh! Karin! Untung saja aku meminta nomornya pas pulang kemarin pada Gaara-kun. Ponsel ponsel. Dimana ponselku? Ah! Ini dia, di dalam tas. Mudah sekali mencarimu.

" _Moshi-moshi?_ " Suaranya menyapa disebrang sana.

"K-karin?"

"Sakura?" Dia mengenaliku!

"Ya.. ini aku.. Um.. Karin, ada yang ingin-"

"Dari siapa kau mendapat nomorku? Seingatku aku tidak memberinya padamu"

"Kar-"

"Oh! Pasti dari Gaara ya?"

"Iya, dia-"

"Kyaa! Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya! Hei hei, kau bisa mempertemukan kami lagi 'kan Saku?"

Cukup. Aku kesal. Dia memotong ucapanku terus!

"Tidak"

"Ha? Ih, kenapaa?" Tanyanya. Suaranya melengking. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya. Refleks aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mempertemukan kau dengannya. Tapi pertama.." Jeda. Tak ada jawaban. Kuarsa dia menunggu lanjutan ucapanku. "Apa kau pernah kencan?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Oh! Jangan bilang kau mau kencan dengannya? Dengan Gaara?!" Ugh. Kenapa suaranya bisa semelengking ini sih? Lama-lama aku bisa tuli karenanya.

"Iya Karin. Aku mau berkencan dengannya. Jadi kau bisa bantu aku 'kan?" Tanyaku sedikit berharap.

"Tidak." Oke. Suaranya terdengar kesal kali ini. "Kau jahat. Kau menikungku. Aku 'kan tertarik pada Gaara! Bagaimana bisa kau mengambilnya dariku?!" Oh ayolah. Aku lelah dengan drama.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik padanya." Jawabku santai. Memang aku tidak tahu kok. Dia tak pernah bilang padaku semenjak 4 bulan lalu kami bertemu kembali. "Dan Gaara - _kun_ yang mengajakku kencan" Lanjutku. Dia terdiam. Kurasa dia merasa kalah.

"Ugh. Baiklah baiklah! Kau menang kali ini! Aku akan membantumu! Kapan kau kencan dengannya?" Tanyanya masih dnegan nada kesal yang tadi.

"Hari minggu. Jam 10"

"Kirimkan padaku alamat rumahmu. Aku akan kesana minggu pagi dengan sihirku" Jawabnya. Kali ini nadanya berbeda. Jangan bilang dia akan membuatku malu didepan Gaara- _kun_.

"Kau tidak akan membuatku malu didepan Gaara- _kun_ 'kan?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Oh, tidak tidak. Aku tidak akan mempermalukan sahabatku sendiri di kencan pertamanya." Jawabnya. Ia terdengar lebih santai sekarang. Bisa kutebak dia sudah menyusun rencana yang menurutku tidak bagus untukku. Akhirnya aku menutup teleponnya lalu mengirimkan alamat rumahku padanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, entah kenapa rasanya semenjak Sasuke- _kun_ jadian dengan Shion- _san_ aku dan Gaara- _kun_ jadi semakin dekat. Apa cuma perasaanku saja atau..? Ah, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya juga memikirkan itu.

 **.-.**

"Kau gila?! Tidak. Aku tidak mau memakai itu!" Aku melemparkan gaun pendek seksi nan ketat yang diberikan Karin padaku. Dia ingin aku memakainya. Yang benar saja! Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah memakainya! Aku heran bagaimana bisa dia membeli baju seperti itu.

Dia mengacak-ngacak lemari, karena tau aku tidak akan memakai baju apapun yang dibawanya, akhirnya dia beralih ke lemariku. "Hm, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Karin menunjukkan baju santai dengan celana pendek sepaha warna putih. Aku tidak pernah memakai baju itu. Bagian bahunya terbuka. Dan memiliki rumbai-rumbai, tidak cocok untukku. Menurut sih. Dan Karin memaksaku untuk memakainya setelah sekian banyak baju yang kutolak lalu mendandaniku. Kali ini dia benar-benar merombak penampilanku.

"Wah! Kau cantik sekali Saku!" Serunya setelah melihat penampilan baruku. Dan aku meringis karenanya.

"Kurasa aku harus membatalkannya" Ringisku melihat cermin. Apa ini benar-benar aku? Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku setuju dengan Karin kali ini. Dan dia jelas-jelas menentang ucapanku setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku tentunya. Karin tetap memaksaku berpenampilan begini dan pergi dengan Gaara- _kun_.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama" Ucapku pada Gaara- _kun_ yang sudah menungguku didepan rumahku. Dan dia terdiam melihatku. Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"A-aku ganti baju dulu" Gaara- _kun_ menahan lenganku ketika aku hendak berbalik. Dia membuatku gugup dengan menatapku seperti tadi! Ayolah! Tapi kurasa bukan aku saja yang gugup. Dia menutup wajahnya yang tersipu menghindari kontak mata denganku. Lucu sekali.

"Tidak perlu. Kau... cantik sekali hari ini.." Dan kali ini dia yang membuatku tersipu.

Gaara- _kun_ tersenyum padaku. Ia bilang padaku untuk menggandeng tangannya -Ini pertama kalinya aku menggandeng tangan pria dan kencan seperti ini- Sebelum akhirnya kami pergi. Gaara- _kun_ bilang hari ini ia tidak membawa motor, lebih memilih naik bus kota, supaya bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganku. Romantis sekali. Andai saja dia Sasuke- _kun_ aku pasti akan lebih senang lagi. Tapi tidak. Tidak boleh memikirkan Sasuke- _kun_ saat sedang bersama Gaara- _kun_ , aku tidak mau membuatnya sakit hati lagi.

Kami pergi ke taman bermain Konoha. Gaara- _kun_ bilang ia mendapat tiket ini dari kakaknya, karena kakaknya tidak jadi pergi dengan pacarnya, alhasil tiketnya diberikan padanya. Makannya ia mengajakku berkencan. Ia juga bilang katanya, disini suka ada kembang api kalau malam. Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar melihatnya. Kurasa ini akan menyenangkan. Kami akhirnya berkeliling menikmati wahana yang disuguhkan disana. Aku sangat bersemangat menaikinya. Apalagi roller coaster. Tapi tidak untuk rumah hantu. Dan Gaara- _kun_ memaksaku untuk memasuki rumah hantu dengan janji akan membalikanku parfait setelah itu. Yah, tak apa lah sekali-kali.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu kembang apinya" Ujarku melihat langit yang sudah gelap. Tak terasa waktu seharian ini berjalan dengan cepat. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Gaara- _kun_ hanya bergumam didepanku. Kami sedang di cafe sekarang. menikmati parfait, seperti janjinya untuk membelikanku parfait sebelumnya.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa melihat penampilanmu yang seperti ini" Ujar Gaara- _kun_ sembari menatapku. Uh, dia membuatku salah tingkah.

"Karin yang mendandaniku" Jawabku jujur. Dan yah, aku yang meminta bantuannya. Karena tentu saja, aku tidak bisa berdandan sendiri.

"Kurasa dia harus mendandanimu tiap hari. Kau terlihat lebih cantik jika begini" Ucapnya tersenyum. Tapi tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku belum percaya diri dengan penampilanku yang begini.

Kami akhirnya keluar dari cafe dan menuju kerumunan orang yang sedang berkumpul menunggu kembang api diluncurkan. Sudah seperti di festival saja. Aku menunggu kembang api bersama Gaara - _kun_ sambil memakan permen kapasku yang kubeli setelah dari cafe tadi.

"Sakura.." Aku menoleh.

"Ada orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Gaara- _kun_ pelan.

Aku berpikir. Ada. Sasuke- _kun_. Aku suka Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi sayangnya perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi meskipun begitu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menghapus perasaan ini. Akhirnya aku menjawab, "Ada"

Kulihat Gaara- _kun_ tersenyum sebelum mengalihkan padangannya menatap langit malam sebentar lalu kembali menatapku. Ia berkata pelan, "Aku juga ada"

Eh? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku tak bisa diam? Apa jangan-jangan.. orang yang disukai Gaara- _kun_ itu...

"Kau. Aku menyukaimu Saku"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, kembang api meluncur menghiasi langit malam dengan indah. Sorak sorai orang-orang membahana memenuhi taman. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa diam mematung masih belum mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda didepanku semenit lalu.

 **.-.**

 **Review?**

* * *

Lama-lama pairnya jadi GaaSaku nih kalo gini ya? Hehe. Karna sekarang Sasukenya lagi sibuk sama Shion jadi ganti Gaara dulu ya jadi deh begini~ hehe Sasukenya nanti muncul lagi~

Kalau ada kritik/saran review aja ya readers! Makasih! \\(^0^)/


	5. Confused

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **You Belong with Me**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Confused**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

"Kau. Aku menyukaimu Saku"

 _Bohong. Tidak mungkin._

"Sakura? Hei, kau tak apa?" Gaara melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah gadis itu, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Gaara- _kun_ apa itu.." Sakura terdiam melihat Gaara yang tersenyum padanya. Pemuda itu menaruh jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu, pose berpikir. "Hmm.. entahlah?" Ucapnya asal, lalu tersenyum. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Waktunya pulang. Mereka akhirnya pulang dengan Sakura yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang ucapan Gaara yang menyatakan bahwa pemuda itu suka padanya. Tapi sama sekali tak memberikan kepastian apakah ia benar-benar suka padanya atau tidak.

 _Membingungkan._

"Hei! Bagaimana kemarin?" Tanya Karin bersemangat ditelfon keesokan harinya.

Sakura megaduk milkshakenya yang sisa setengah lalu menyerutputnya pelan sebelum menjawab, "Mm, menyenangkan"

"Kau terdengar tak bersemangat, ada apa?" Karin memang selalu bisa membaca suasana hatinya, tapi tentu saja ia takkan mengatakannya. Untuk kali ini tidak.

"Tak apa." Dustanya. Ia hanya menceritakan detail kecil kencannya dan Gaara kemarin pada Karin. Dan Karin bilang dia harus mempertemukannya dengan Gaara karena gadis itu sudah membantunya kemarin. Tentu saja Sakura tak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Ia akhirnya menutup telfon ketika waktu menunjukkan ia harus masuk kelas.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi selama kelasnya berlangsung. Penjelasan dosen didepan kelas tak ada satu pun yang masuk ke kepalanya. Kepalanya masih penuh dengan kejadian kemarin malam ketika Gaara bilang bahwa pemuda itu menyukainya.

 _Apa itu benar? Tapi kemarin dia bilang.. 'entahlah?' apa maksudnya?_

Sakura belum bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia berharap ia takkan bertemu dengannya hari ini. entah kenapa hatinya merasa gugup jika bertemu dengannya.

Kelas berakhir dengan dirinya yang masih melamunkan hal yang sama sejak tadi. Gaara. Dan pernyataannya. Sakura menyeret kakinya keluar kelas malas. Kelasnya sudah kosong sejak setengah jam lalu. Lebih baik ia pulang mengistirahatkan badannya daripada terus-terusan pusing memikirkan hal yang tak bisa dia temukan jawabannya.

SRET, BRAK!

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik kembali masuk kelas dan bersembunyi dibelakang pintu oleh seseorang. Dan orang itu memeluknya dari belakang sambil menekankan tubuhnya pada tubuh orang itu. Wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari siapa orang yang menarikya dan sedang memeluknya. "S-sasu-"

"Sstt" Sasuke menempatkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya. Berdesis pelan. Tanda jangan berisik. Sedang apa dia?, pikir Sakura. Seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, pemuda itu berkata pelan,"Aku sedang kabur sekarang" _Kabur?_ "Dari Shion" Ucapnya lagi.

"K-kenapa?"

"Nanti kujelaskan. Sekarang kau diam dulu" Pinta pemuda itu, mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat wajah Sakura makin memerah.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ Dimana sih orang itu?! Sasuke- _kun!_ Keluar kubilang! SASUKE- _KUN!_ " Suara Shion membahana sepanjang koridor. Sasuke menahan nafas ketika gadis itu lewat didepan kelas Sakura. Ia sempat mengintip sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi sambil terus meneriakkan nama 'Sasuke- _kun_ '.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega ketika akhirnya suara Shion menjauh dan akhirnya tak terdengar lagi. Sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak mau berhenti semenjak pemuda itu memeluknya tadi. Dan kini jarak mereka berdua dekat sekali. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan nafas pemuda itu dilehernya. "Etto.. S-sasuke-"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, yang membuat jidatnya jatuh di bahu kanan Sakura. "Aku merindukanmu Saku.." Ucap pemuda itu lirih. _Aku juga merindukanmu Sasu._ Tapi gadis itu tak menghiraukannya. "Shion- _san_ mencarimu.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Biarkan saja." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menempatkan dagunya di bahu Sakura. Pipi mereka saling menempel sekarang.

"Sa-sasu.. jangan begini.. bagaimana kalau Shion- _san_ melihat kita nanti? Dia bisa salah paham.." Sakura menggerakkan kakinya gelisah. Jujur ia senang dipeluk Sasuke sekarang, tapi ia tak mau dituduh jadi perusak hubungan orang atau orang ketiga nantinya. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan pemuda itu yang memeluk perut rampingnya, tapi sia-sia, Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sebentar saja Sakura.. aku merindukanmu.." Ucapnya pelan. "Kau selalu bersama pemuda merah itu ketika aku tak ada. Menyebalkan" Lanjutnya.

 _Tidak. Kumohon jangan membuatku berharap Sasuke-kun.. kumohon.._

Sakura terdiam. Tak ada niat membalas ucapan pemuda itu. Mereka bedua bertahan dengan posisi seperti iut untuk beberapa saat. Rasanya menyenangkan bagi Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura lagi. Ia merindukan gadis itu. Ia sadar semenjak ada Shion, ia jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura. Yang akhirnya membuat Sakura makin dekat dengan Gaara. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa menyesal disana. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya setelah lama berdiam seperti itu. Ia rasa Sakura mulai tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka.

"Maaf" Ujarnya pelan.

"Tak apa. Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah ya?" Tebak Sakura. Pemuda itu hanya menyentuh belakang kepalanya, menggaruknya pelan, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecut. "Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya.

Entah kenapa belakangan ini Sakura merasa Sasuke lebih tertutup padanya. Pemuda itu banyak berubah setelah Shion datang. Tak mau ikut campur, akhirnya gadis itu hanya diam tak merespon apa-apa lagi. Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan menuju ke taman, tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu di sore hari di kampus. Shion datang tak lama setelah itu. Membawa Sasuke pergi dengannya dan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri lagi. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia masih belum mau bertemu Gaara hari ini. Perasaannya tak cukup bagus hari ini.

 **.-.**

Sakura membolak-balikkan lembaran demi lembaran buku didepannya dengan tak tertarik. Tak ada niat untuk belajar sama sekali malam ini. Gadis itu masih memikirkan Sasuke. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Apalagi tadi siang ia menghindari Shion. Sebenarnya ada apa? Tapi ia tak bisa bertanya, karna ia tau bertanya pun pemuda itu tak akan menjawabnya. Sasuke menutup diri darinya sekarang.

Gadis itu akhirnya menutup bukunya menatap kamar Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedang menerima telfon entah dari siapa. Tapi dari raut wajahnya terlihat ia sedang lelah. Ia berkali-kali memijit keningnya. Sampai akhirnya sepertinya telefonnya ditutup sepihak. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disamping tempat tidurnya, melempar ponselnya ke meja di sisi tempat tidur.

Sakura meraih notebook dan spidolnya, menuliskan sesuatu disana sebelum akhhirnya mengangkatnya, menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. 'Kau tak apa?' Ia bertanya.

'Lelah dengan drama' Jawab pemuda itu sembari mengendikkan bahu, menghela nafas lelah. Ia lalu menutup gordennya membuat Sakura tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Pasti Shion marah karena tadi pemuda itu bersamanya, pikir Sakura. Rasanya ingin sekali ia kesana dan menenangkannya, tapi rasanya takkan semudah itu. Sasuke lebih tertutup dengannya sekarang. Akan lebih mudah jika pemuda itu saja yang menceritakan keluh kesahnya padanya tanpa diminta. Ia tak mau ikut campur dalam hubungannya dengan Shion.

Sakura membuka lembaran demi lembaran notebooknya -yang biasa ia pakai untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Tangannya terhenti ketika melihat salah satu tulisan yang tidak pernah ia lihatkan pada Sasuke. 'Aku menyukaimu'. Dua kata yang tak pernah ia beri tahu pada pemuda itu. Sakura terdiam melihatnya. _Andai saja aku bisa bilang padanya.._

Gadis itu membuka lacinya, mecari-cari iPodnya, ia akhirnya berbaring sembari mendengarkan lagu sambil sekali-kali menyenandungkannya jika ada lagu yang dia suka. Menghibur diri sendiri tidak salah, bukan?, pikirnya. Sakura beranjak mengambil sisirnya menjadikannya mic. Lalu bergaya didepan meja riasnya sambil bernyanyi. Saking asyiknya bernyanyi, ia tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu terkekeh sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah Sakura yang sedang mengadakan 'konser' di kamarnya sembari berjoget ria. Menyenangkan sekali. Tak mau tertangkap basah mengintip, Sasuke akhirnya menutup lagi gordennya dan tidur, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sakura disebrang sana.

 **.-.**

Dia lelah. Bedagang semalaman dan mengadakan 'konser' ternyata sangat melelahkan. Dia takkan melakukannya lagi. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Beban pikirannya agak ringan sekarang. Mungkin ia akan melakukannya lagi. Jika sedang stress tentu saja. Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk. Sasuke menghampirinya di taman, menempati tempatnya biasa disampingnya.

"Lelah?" Tanyanya basa-basi yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh gadis disampingnya.

"Lain kali kau harus melakukannya di hari libur supaya dapat tidur yang cukup" Saran pemuda itu sembari tersenyum miring menatapnya.

 _Lain kali? Tunggu.. jangan-jangan dia.._

Wajahnya merah padam seketika. Sasuke melihatnya? "Kau... melihatnya?" Tanyanya terbata.

"Aku hanya sekilas melihat 'konser' disebrang kamarku tadi malam. Dan kelihatannya seru" Jawabnya, lalu tertawa ketika ia mengingat kejadian semalam saat 'konser' Sakura dikamarnya.

Malu tentu saja. Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tak merasakan sakit karna pukulannya yang terlalu pelan baginya. Akhirnya gadis itu mencubit perutnya dan sukses membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Hei, Sakit tahu!" Ringisnya sembari memegangi perutnya yang dicubit Sakura tadi. Gadis itu hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Habisnya kau menyebalkan!" Serunya kesal. Dan pemuda itu hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Sudah lama ia tak bersama seperti ini. Rasanya ia merindukannya.

Sebuah mobil merah datang tak lama setelah itu. Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan mereka. Gadis pirang itu disana. Ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat mereka berdua, menyeringai tipis. Sasuke langsung menghampirinya. Masuk ke mobilnya dan duduk disebelahnya disamping kemudi. Gadis itu menarik lehernya, dan langsung menciumnya disana. Didepan Sakura. Lalu melepasnya sepihak dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan Sakura disana.

Ia harus menahan rasa sakit didadanya melihat adegan semenit lalu yang membuat hatinya teriris. Ia tahu bahwasannya ia sama sekali tak ada hak untuk melarang Sasuke atau menyuruhnya menjauhi Shion. Ia hanya orang luar disini. Orang luar yang tak berhak ikut campur dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi hatinya sakit melihat itu semua. Ia tahu, gadis itu sengaja mencium Sasuke dari seringai liciknya tadi. Apa ia tahu bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke? Entahlah.

Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang meluncur begitu saja setelah dari tadi ditahan olehnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Gemuruh petir mulai terdengar. Cahaya matahari mulai memudar. Hujan, pikirnya. Selalu hujan setiap kali ia merasa sedih. Entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa seperti ada teman yang menemaninya ketika sedang sedih. Sakura mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. Lebih baik ia pergi dari sini sebelum hujan turun. Ia tak mau sakit lagi. Terlalu merepotkan baginya.

 **.-.**

Sasuke tak bisa menahan kekesalannya ketika Shion menciumnya paksa ketika ia baru masuk mobil tadi.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Tanya gadis pirang itu. Mereka masih didalam mobil. Shion menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, karena ia tak bisa menyetir dalam keadaan bertengkar seperti ini.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap keluar jendela. Entah kenapa ada perasaan bersalah pada Sakura, karena membuatnya melihat kejadian tadi.

Membuat gadis disampingnya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ayolah Sasuke- _kun_ kenapa kau marah? Aku ini pacarmu, jadi bukan hal yang terlarang aku menciummu!" Seru gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah. Ia rasa apa yang dikatakan Shion benar. Bukannya hal biasa jika gadis itu menciumnya karena mereka pacaran sekarang? Kenapa ia harus marah? Apa karena Sakura? Ia akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya menatap gadis disampingnya itu, "Maafkan aku. Moodku sedang tidak bagus hari ini." Ucapnya pelan. Shion akhirnya tersenyum sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Masalah mereka sudah selesai sekarang. Tapi Sasuke masih merasa bersalah pada gadis musim semi itu.

 **.-.**

 **Sakura POV**

"Jadi.. ada apa?" Tanya Karin setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit terdiam. Kami sedang di cafe tempat pertama kali kami bertemu waktu itu. Aku yang mengundangnya kemari. Entah kenapa aku mengundangnya kemari. Mungkin karna aku butuh teman sekarang? Tadinya aku ingin menghubungi Gaara- _kun_ , tapi rasanya tak enak. Selalu terlintas dibenakku saat dia menyatakan perasaan suka padaku ketika kencan kami waktu itu. Apa itu benar? Entahlah, bahkan Gaara- _kun_ tak memberitahuku apa perasaan itu benar adanya atau tidak. Dia hanya emnjawab 'entahlah'.

"Sakura!"

"Ah! Iya?" Aku baru sadar aku melamun ketika Karin berseru didepanku.

"Aku bertanya padamu ribuan kali dan kau sama sekali tak mendengarnya?!" Oke. Dia kesal. Memutar bola mata bosan dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada adalah tanda bahwa dia kesal.

"Maaf. Aku melamun" Ucapku pelan dan dia hanya diam menatapku. Aku tahu dia takkan bertanya lagi. Karna aku yang harus bicara sekarang. Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang, 'tak apa, aku baik. Hanya sedang kesepian dan butuh teman', tapi itu sama sekali tak lucu dan Karin takkan percaya ucapanku. Dia selalu bisa membaca gerak-gerikku. Menakutkan.

"Shion" Ucapku pada akhirnya dan dia menunggu. Masih menunggu. "Aku.."

"Cemburu padanya" Oke. Dia tahu. Dia selalu tahu. Dan aku mengerang karenanya.

"Kali ini siapa?" Tanyanya. Ia menyeruput jus mangganya hingga sisa seperempat lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan seporsi kentang goreng dan sosis.

"Kau tahu siapa" Jawabku. Aku pernah menceritakan tentang Sasuke- _kun_ pada Karin, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Tepatnya dua atau tiga tahun lalu, entah dia masih ingat atau tidak. Tapi kurasa masih. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Dia mengambilnya darimu? Mereka jadian, huh?" Tepat. Kurasa dia cukup berbakat menjadi detektif. Aku hanya menghela nafas sebagai jawabannya. Kurasa dia cukup tahu apa yang kumaksud.

Mereka bahagia. Setidaknya begitu menurutku. Aku menatap sendu minumanku. Aku harap Sasuke- _kun_ putus dengan Shion- _san_. Aku benci melihat mereka bersama. Lebih benci lagi pada diriku yang sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika melihat mereka bersama. Aku lemah. Aku payah. Dan aku benci diriku.

"Kau tidak boleh membenci dirimu seperti itu Saku. Belum tentu juga mereka bahagia. Siapa tahu si Uchiha itu sudah memutuskan untuk memutuskan Shion? Semoga saja. Siapa tahu jika dia putus dengan Shion dia akhirnya melihatmu 'kan?" Ujar Karin. Dia mengendikkan bahunya lalu menandaskan minumannya. Dia selalu bisa membaca pikiranku. Kurasa aku harus hati-hati terhadapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi ucapannya. Yah, semoga saja ucapannya jadi kenyataan. Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil.

 **.-.**

 **Normal POV**

Lelah. Pemuda itu menepi menuju sisi lapangan, mengambil sebotol minuman dan handuknya untuk mengeringkan keringat di dahi dan lehernya. Bajunya hampir basah oleh keringat setelah satu jam dia bermain bola basket di lapangan kampusnya. Seminggu lagi ada pertandingan dan dia harus berlatih untuk itu. Sasuke menatap tak suka pemuda merah yang baru saja datang dan bergabung untuk istirahat dengannya di sisi lapangan. Meskipun jarak mereka cukup jauh, tapi tetap saja ia tak suka pemuda itu ada disana.

Gaara menolehkan wajahnya ke samping lalu tersenyum ketika matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang duduk 3 meter darinya. Jelas sekali pemuda itu tak menyukainya. Sebenarnya, apa alasan pemuda raven itu tak menyukainya? Seingatnya, ia tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Dia menerawang lagi, berpikir, apa mungkin karna Sakura? Karena dia dekat dengan Sakura lalu pemuda itu jadi tak suka padanya?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau punya masalah denganku, eh?" Ucapnya sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke hanya mendecih lalu memalingkan wajahnya lalu kembali ke lapangan. Tak tahan berlama-lama disana. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu mengikutinya kembali ke lapangan, kembali berlatih.

 **.-.**

 **Sakura POV**

Bercerita padanya ternyata membuat bebanku terasa lebih ringan. Karin memang pendengar dan pemberi solusi yang baik. Pengalamannya dalam hal seperti ini sudah tak diragukan lagi. terkadang aku salut padanya.

Kami sudah di cafe ini selama tiga setengah jam dan tak ada keinginan untuk pergi. Aku tak mau pulang, begitu pula Karin. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk tetap disini dan berbagi cerita tentang banyak hal. Aku menceritakan sedikit tentang Sasuke yang sudah mulai nyaman denganku dan kelas Ibiki- _Sensei_ yang membosankan. Dia menceritakan tentang mantan pacarnya yang menyebalkan karena ketahuan selingkuh dibelakangnya dan dirinya yang selalu bolos kuliah diam-diam, tapi akhirnya ketahuan Ibunya dan dimarahi habis-habisan. Aku tak bisa menahan tawa mendengar ceritanya. Ditambah lagi dia memperagakan semua sikap Ibunya saat itu. dan Ayahnya yang hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar sambil membaca koran di ruang TV.

"Eh, kapan kau mau mempertemukanku dengan Gaara- _kun?_ Aku rindu padanya nih~" Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Hebat. Aku lupa soal itu. lebih tepatnya, bagaimana caranya aku mempertemukan mereka sedangkan aku sendiri sedang menghindari Gaara- _kun?_

"Um.. kenapa tidak kau saja yang membuat janji dengannya? Kalian saling bertukar nomor telefon bukan?" Otakku memang cemerlang. Tak sia-sia aku belajar selama ini ternyata.

Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengacak-ngacak tas tangannya, mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi seseorang. Terlalu agresif. Dan aku hanya diam melihatnya. Semoga saja aku tak harus bertemu dengannya. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa jika itu sampai terjadi. Lebih baik aku melihat Sasuke- _kun_ dan Shion- _san_ berpacaran didepanku. Oke itu terlalu menyakitkan dan berlebihan. Lupakan saja.

" _Moshi-moshi_ Gaara- _kun!_ –Tak apa, hanya ingin menelfonmu hihi. Apa aku mengganggu? –Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu~" Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku lalu kembali berfokus pada pembicaraannya di telfon. "Ah, iya aku sedang bersama Sakura sekarang. Kau ingin berbicara dengannya?" Tubuhku kaku seketika. Tidak. Kumohon. Jangan. Aku ingin bilang itu pada Karin, tapi dia keburu memberikan ponselnya padaku, berbisik, "Gaara- _kun_ ingin bicara denganmu. Aku ke toilet dulu ya" sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Karin. Kau. Kejam! Oke. Itu terlalu berlebihan.

" _Moshi-moshi_ Sakura? Kau ada disana 'kan?" Suaranya memenuhi gendang telingaku. Aku tak bisa menghindar sekarang.

"Ah! I-iya Gaara- _kun_.. kenapa?" Aku gugup dan berkeringat.

"Tak apa. Sudah lama tak mendengar suaramu. Kau sedang sibuk ya akhir-akhir ini? Biasanya ada di perpus atau taman. Kemarin-kemarin aku tak menemukanmu." Ucapnya disebrang sana. Dia mencariku? Oh, _Kami-sama!_

"Um.. begitulah.. aku lelah, jadi pulang cepat.." Dustaku.

"Kukira kau menghindariku karna ucapanku kemarin" Tepat. Aku memang menghindarimu.

"Um.. t-tidak kok.."

Dia menghela nafas, "Maaf ya, aku tahu aku membuatmu terkejut kemarin. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bingung atau bagaimana. Jika tebakanku benar kau menghindariku karena ucapanku kemarin, aku minta maaf. Kumohon jangan menghindar. Kau membuatku khawatir. Jika aku tahu hubunganku dan kau akan seperti ini jadinya, aku takkan mengucapkannya kemarin.." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku gugup. Kau terlalu baik Gaara- _kun._ Maafkan aku yang pengecut ini.

"Maaf.. aku.. tak bermaksud menghindarimu.." Ucapku menyesal. Perasaanku lebih baik sekarang.

"Tak apa. Kalau begitu, kita bisa bertemu lagi 'kan?" Tanyanya. Kurasa dia sedang tersenyum saat ini. Karna aku pun sedang tersenyum sekarang karenanya.

"Tentu." Jawabku. Dia terkekeh disana. Dia bilang padaku kalau minggu depan akan ada pertandingan dan memintaku dan Karin untuk datang menyaksikannya. Tentu saja aku akan datang. Dan sepertinya Karin akan bersemangat mendengar hal ini.

Dia datang semenit setelah aku menutup telefon. Dan menggerutu kenapa aku malah menutup telefonnya, karna dia ternyata masih ingin berbincang dengan Gaara- _kun_. Aku hanya terkekeh sambil mengangkat bahu menanggapinya. Kubilang padanya tentang pertandingan basket Gaara- _kun_ di kampusku minggu depan. Kekesalannya hilang setelah mendengat bahwa Gaara- _kun_ memintanya datang untuk menonton pertandingannya. Dia mulai mengoceh tentang apa yang akan dipakainya untuk itu. sudah seperti mau kencan saja. Dan aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya mengoceh tentang banyak hal. Waktu seharian yang kuhabiskan dengannya tak terbuang sia-sia. Setidaknya masalahku selesai dalam sehari. Kecuali Sasuke- _kun_ dan hubungannya yang masih bertahan dengan Shion- _san_. Aku hanya bisa berharap, semoga mereka cepat putus. Maafkan aku _Kami-sama._ Aku memang orang jahat. Maafkan aku yang terlalu menyukainya hingga seperti ini.

 **.-.**

 **Sasuke POV**

Ini melelahkan. Dan menyebalkan. Harusnya aku menyukai ini. Basket adalah salah satu olahraga kesukaanku sekaligus hobiku. Aku pernah bercita-cita menjadi pemain basket professional ketika masih sekolah dasar, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Tapi ini menjadi tidak menyenangkan ketika si merah itu datang dan ternyata aku satu tim dengannya di pertandingan nanti. Ini adalah pertandingan yang diadakan tiap tahun disini. Meskipun hanya antar kampus dan tak terlalu resmi dan kami tidak mendapatkan piala atau apapun itu ketika menang. Hanya imbalan uang dan beberapa hadiah lainnya. Tapi aku dan teman-temanku tetap serius latihan karena ini pertandingan. Aku benci melihatnya di timku, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengeluarkannya. Karna kuakui, permainannya cukup bagus.

Aku menepi untuk beristirahat ketika mendengar suara ponsel berdering. Lee berseru memanggil pemilik ponsel itu. Sabaku. Dia langsung berlari dan mengambil ponselnya, mengangkat telfon. Bukan maksudku untuk menguping, tapi jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi, aku bisa mendengar suaranya dari tempatku duduk saat ini. Dia menarik perhatianku ketika aku mendengarnya menyebut nama Sakura. Dengan siapa ia menelfon? Teman Sakura? Sepertinya benar, karena setelahnya kudengar dia berbicara dengan Sakura. Ini agak sedikit menyebalkan –entah kenapa-, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melarangnya dekat dengan Sakura. Aku tak punya hak. Lagipula aku masih punya Shion. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini aku muak dengan sikapnya yang selalu saja semaunya, tapi dia bilang dia mau berubah. Kuharap begitu, sebelum perasaanku padanya berubah dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan diriku yang selalu kesal setiap kali melihat Sakura dengan laki-laki lain, apalagi Sabaku. Aku menyukainya, sebagai teman, sahabat. Dia selalu menyenangkan dan aku selalu nyaman berada didekatnya. Aku selalu menumpahkan keluh kesahku padanya dan dia selalu bisa menenangkanku ketika amarah menguasaiku atau ketika aku sedang sedih. Dia selalu bilang, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Karna Sasuke- _kun_ adalah orang yang kuat! Dan aku akan selalu ada disini jika kau membutuhkanku. Jadi, tenang saja!". Ucapannya yang selalu menguatkanku ketika aku sedang sedih. Tapi entahlah, semenjak aku dengan Shion, aku terkadang tak bisa bersamanya atau menemuinya sesering dulu. Shion sangat pencemburu. Kadang aku lelah dengan sikapnya, tapi aku tak bisa melepaskannya, aku menyayanginya. Dan dia adalah pacarku.

Sabaku tersenyum miring padaku setelah menutup telfonnya dan meletakkannya di tas. Aku benci senyumnya. "Aku menang" Ucapnya sebelum berlari ke lapangan masih dengan senyumannya. Dia terlihat bersemangat setelah menerima telfon dari Sakura. Apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Sakura? Sial. Aku melamun tadi, jadi tak bisa mendengarnya bicara apa pada gadis itu. Yang kudengar hanya dia meminta maaf dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tch, kenapa aku berubah jadi tukang nguping seperti ini sih? Menyebalkan.

 **.-.**

 **Normal POV**

Ia merapikan buku-bukunya sebelum keluar dari perpus dan hendak pulang. Ketika seseorang tak sengaja menabrak bahu kanannya.

"Ah! Maaf, aku tak sengaja.. eh? Gaara- _kun?_ " Terkejut tentu saja. Setelah beberapa hari tak bertemu sejak kencan mereka –dan aksi Sakura yang menghindarinya-, kini gadis itu bertemu lagi dengannya. Tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya didepan perpus.

"Lho, kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu. Apa kabar Saku?" Ucap pemuda itu, tersenyum.

"Ah.. baik?" Jawabnya kaku.

"Um, hei, sore ini kau ada acara?" Tanya Gaara.

"Um.. kurasa tidak. Kenapa?" _Aku harus bersikap biasa. Kau pasti bisa Sakura!_.

"Mau menemaniku berlatih?"

"Basket?" Tanya Sakura. Dan pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak, tadinya ia ingin menolak, tapi tak enak jika menghindar terus. Lagipula Gaara juga bersikap biasa saja padanya. "Baiklah" Jawab gadis itu akhirnya. Membuat Gaara tersenyum lalu mereka berdua menuju lapangan. Sakura duduk disisi lapangan, di bangku penonton, sedangkan Gaara berlari ke lapangan untuk berlatih. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang ke malam dimana ia kencan dengan Gaara. Dimana pemuda itu menyatakan suka padanya. Apa pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya apa hanya sekedar candaan _?_. Ia tak tahu. Dan pemuda itu juga tak membahasnya lagi sampai sekarang. Tanpa disadari, matanya mengikuti Gaara yang sedang berlatih di lapangan. Seulas senyum tipis terpahat disana, tapi dengan cepat pudar. Entah kenapa perasaannya campur aduk jika menyangkut Gaara. Ia juga tak bisa mengartikan perasaannya pada Gaara. Apa ia menyukai pemuda itu atau tidak, ia tak tahu. Dan ia tak mau mencari tahu.

Terlalu asik berkutat dengan pikirannya, Sakura tak sadar pemuda itu sudah ada dihadapannya, melambaikan tangannya didepannya, tapi sama sekali tak ada respon. Akhirnya, Gaara bergerak pelan-pelan ke belakangnya dan mengejutkannya. Membuat gadis itu memekik pelan.

"Jangan terlalu serius begitu memikirkanku. Aku jadi tersanjung" Candanya lalu mengambil tempat disebelah Sakura meneguk air mineralnya.

"Siapa juga yang memikirkanmu!" _Oops. Ketahuan._

"Terlihat dari wajahmu kalau kau sedang memikirkanku. Iya 'kan?" Gaara tersenyum jahil menatap gadis disampingnya itu, membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Sok tahu!" Elaknya.

"Sakura.." Sakura menoleh menatap Gaara yang sedang memandangi lapangan.

"Mengenai ucapanku saat itu.." Tubuh gadis itu menegang. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "..maaf sudah mengejutkanmu karna berkata seperti itu.." Kali ini pemuda itu menatap Sakura yang sedang menatapnya. Jarak mereka cukup dekat saat ini.

"Kau.. apa itu.." Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Lidahnya kaku. Sakura benci ini. Lidahnya selalu kaku disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Aku serius." Ucap Gaara. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap lapangan lagi. "Aku serius lho~ Aku benar-benar menyukaimu~" Nadanya berubah menjadi candaan. Lebih santai. Ia tersenyum, kembali menatap gadis itu. "Mau jadi pacarku tidak?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil disampingnya.

 _Kurasa mencoba tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Aku bisa melupakan Sasuke-kun ketika bersama Gaara-kun. Jadi, tak apa 'kan?_

Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Mm.. baiklah, aku mau.."

 _Keputusanku... tepat 'kan..?_

 **.-.**

 **Review?**

* * *

Sebelumnya, makasih banyak ya buat kalian yang udah review dan buat sarannya! Maaf ya kalo aku updatenya lama.. minggu-minggu ini lagi sibuk nih. Dan bentar lagi mau ada ujian. FFn juga suka error kadang.. Jadi, aku minta maaf banget ya kalo updatenya suka telat. Lain kali aku usahain cepet deh~

See U in next chapter! Semoga kalian suka Fanfic aku ya! Review again? Hehe.


	6. Jealous?

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **You Belong with Me**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_ _: Jealous?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gaara POV**_

"Silahkan _Hime_ ~" Aku menyerahkan es krim cone padanya dan dia menerimanya dengan antusias. Dia benar-benar menyukai es krim dan strawberry dan cara makannya seperti anak kecil, belepotan kemana-mana. Lucu sekali. Aku mengelap sisa es krim yang berceceran di sekitar mulutnya ketika dia selesai dan wajahnya langsung merona. Mudah sekali membuatnya merona.

"K-Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanyanya. Oops. Aku ketahuan memperhatikannya. Kali ini dia salah tingkah. Sungguh, sikapnya membuatku makin tidak bisa memalingkan mataku darinya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, dan dia makin salah tingkah. Menggemaskan sekali. Aku tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya yang merah itu.

Dia mengelus pipinya pelan lalu mencubitku karna aku lancang mencubit pipinya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak tahan. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya dan dia mencubitku lagi setelahnya. Cantik-cantik menyeramkan juga ya ternyata ckck.

Dia Sakuraku. Dia milikku sekarang. Sakura mengatakan, "iya" saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya dan memintanya jadi pacarku. Meskipun aku tak tahu kenapa dia mau menjadi pacarku, tapi aku merasa senang dengan jawabannya saat itu. Aku tahu dia menyukai Uchiha. Terlihat dari matanya setiap kali menatap Uchiha dan sikapnya yang berbeda pada pemuda itu. Tapi sekarang dia malah menjadi pacarku. Kuharap dia bisa melupakan pemuda itu dan balik menyukaiku.

Ini sudah sore. Sakura bilang dia ingin pulang. Jadi, aku mengantarnya pulang dengan motorku seperti biasa. Aku tidak punya mobil seperti Uchiha, tapi menurutku mengenakan motor lebih enak karena aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya dan aku bisa merasakan tangannya memelukku sepanjang perjalanan.

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan saat kami menuju ke parkiran. Kulihat tatapan matanya berubah sendu. Dia memperhatikan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya tak menyadari bahwa aku sedang memperhatikannya. Mataku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Uchiha. Alasan dibalik kesedihan yang gadisku alami selama ini. Rasanya aku ingin menghajarnya karena telah membuat gadisku sedih, tapi aku tak mau membuatnya lebih sedih karena melihatku menghajarnya. Aku berani bertaruh, dia pasti akan lebih mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu daripada aku. Aku sempat melihatnya melihat kami sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada pacar pirangnya itu.

Aku menepuk kedua tanganku dihadapannya dan dia langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan karena telah melakukan kesalahan. Dia gugup dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf, tapi aku tersenyum padanya dan bersikap seperti biasa. Tidak mau membuatnya lebih sedih daripada ini.

Aku mengantarnya pulang dan berusaha menghiburnya sepanjang perjalanan dengan lelucon payahku. Selera humorku tidak cukup bagus sebenarnya, tapi dia tetap tertawa dengan lelucon yang kulontarkan padanya. Aku bersyukur. Setidaknya, aku bisa sedikit menghiburnya. Sakura pamit padaku sebelum masuk ke rumahnya dan meninggalkanku dengan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa. Aku selalu suka senyum itu. Senyum itu selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang, entah siapa aku tak tau. Lebih jelasnya, aku tak bisa mengingatnya.

Aku memarkirkan motorku di garasi begitu sampai kerumah. Menyapa Ibu dan kedua kakakku yang sedang diruang TV lalu bergegas ke kamar, menghamburkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Aku lelah, tapi aku senang. Sakura resmi menjadi pacarku. Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa mengakuinya didepan Uchiha. Mungkin Sakura takkan menyukainya, tapi aku menyukai ini. Menyedihkan sekali. Aku menyukai orang yang menyukai orang lain. Dan orang yang kusuka juga mengalami hal yang sama. Yah, tapi setidaknya, orang yang kusuka bisa kudapatkan, tidak sepertinya. Terkadang aku sedih memikirkannya.

Tanganku terulur mencari ponselku yang berbunyi. Sebuah _e-mail_ masuk dari _Google._ Ah, tidak penting. Kukira dari siapa. Ponselku berbunyi lagi. Kali ini bukan dari _Google._ Aku tersenyum membaca nama pengirimnya. Aku langsung membalasnya. Tak biasanya dia mengirim _e-mail_ padaku. Hanya basa basi sih. Dia bertanya padaku apa aku sudah sampai rumah apa belum. Sesimple itu. Dan itu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Gadisku memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatku tersenyum. Oh, ponselku berbunyi lagi. cepat sekali dia membalasnya. Aku tak heran kenapa wajahnya selalu kelihatan lelah di siang hari. Dia selalu begadang di malam hari.

Kami bertukar _e-mail_ sampai jam 10 malam sampai akhirnya dia bilang dia mau tidur dan aku juga menyuruhnya tidur. Karna aku tidak mau menjadi penyebab kalau kalau dia terlambat masuk kelas nanti. Bisa-bisa uangku habis untuk beli es krim seharian besok. Sakura sangat suka es krim. Entah bagaimana pun keadaannya dia selalu makan es krim. Rasa strawberry. Sama seperti rambutnya yang berwana pink. Strawberry juga berwarna pink. Sepertinya aku jadi suka strawberry gara-gara dia.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

"Gaara- _kun?_ Kau baik?"

Aku tersenyum singkat, menoleh kearah Sakura. "Maaf. Aku melamun." Jawabku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Nadanya khawatir. Aku tersenyum padanya, menjawab singkat, "Aku tak apa Saku. Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Mukamu lucu sekali jika seperti itu." Aku tertawa kecil dan dia mencubit perutku seperti biasa lalu mengembungkan pipinya, ngambek. Lucu sekali.

Aku mencubit pipinya gemas dan langsung mendapat cubitan lagi. kali ini pada lengan kananku. Dan itu malah membuatku tertawa semakin keras.

"Gaara- _kun!_ "

"Ok. Ok. Aku diam," ucapku masih menahan tawa lalu mencubit gemas pipi ranumnya.

Dia memekik pelan, "Sakit!"

"Kau lebih sakit," ujarku. "Hei hei hei, jangan cubit aku lagi." Aku menahan tangannya sebelum meluncur untuk mencubitku lagi. kurasa aku harus hati-hati dengannya. Dia mengembungkan pipinya kesal lalu menarik tangannya dariku, langsung beranjak dari posisinya. Aku harus kembali menahan lengannya. Menghentikannya sebelum dia berencana untuk kabur dariku. Sakura selalu kabur dariku jika ia kesal denganku. Jawabannya selalu sama yaitu, "menjauh dari orang menyebalkan." Dan orang menyebalkan itu aku. Dan aku selalu meminta maaf padanya lalu dia juga meminta maaf padaku jika menyadari kesalahannya.

Yah, meskipun kadang dia telmi dan butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarkannya. Tapi aku selalu suka sikapnya saat dia meminta maaf. Kepalanya selalu menunduk dan tangannya tak berhenti untuk menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinganya dengan gelisah. Atau kakinya yang tak bisa diam.

"Kutraktir es krim?" bujukku. Biasanya dia mau. Tapi baru saja dia makan es krim tadi. Dan aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil.

Sakura memalingkan mukanya. Masih dengan wajah cemberut. "Tidak mau," tolaknya lalu berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya, tapi tak berhasil karna aku takkan membiarkannya kabur begitu saja.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanyaku.

"Pulang," jawabnya. "Jangan mengantarku. Aku tidak mau diantar oleh pria menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Maafkan aku, oke?" Dan dia tetap menolak. Haduh, apa segitu marahnya dia jika kucubit pipinya? Padahal dia selalu mencubit perutku. Tidak adil memang sih. Tapi yah, apa boleh buat.

"Lepaskan aku Gaara- _kun!_ "

"Baiklah. Aku akan melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri. Tapi memangnya kau punya uang? Kau bilang uangmu habis untuk beli bahan-bahan untuk kerja kelompokmu. Lalu kau mau jalan kaki? Tapi rumahmu jauh dari sini. Atau mau minta antar Uchiha? Sayang sekali dia punya pacar. Yah, terserah sih kalau kau mau pulang sendiri aku tak memaksa," ucapku. Aku baru saja teringat keluhannya tadi saat makan siang. Hebat sekali aku bisa memanfaatkannya seperti ini. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia yang membuatku melakukannya.

Kulihat wajahnya kebingungan. Mungkin antara tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya yang ingin pulang sendiri atau pulang bersamaku karna tak punya ongkos. Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku darinya dan wajahnya semakin kebingungan, tapi mulutnya masih belum berkata apa-apa. Aku menunggu.

Aku berbalik, melambaikan sebelah tanganku padanya lalu berjalan pelan, "Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan ya Saku," ujarku. Aku masih menunggu.

Aku terus berjalan menjauh dan akhirnya kurasakan sesuatu menarik baju belakangku. Penantianku tidak sia-sia.

"Jangan... tinggalkan aku... Kumohon?" pintanya. Bicaranya pelan sekali. Tapi untungnya aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Kepalanya menunduk. Membuatku tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Aku membalikkan badanku menghadapnya, "Apa?" tanyaku. Memintanya untuk mengulangnya.

Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah lalu mengulangi kalimatnya tadi. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mengangkat wajahnya dengan sebelah tanganku supaya menghadapku. "Kau baru saja memohon padaku lho," ucapku, tersenyum miring padanya.

Wajahnya memerah. "Kau... yang membuatku melakukan itu.." katanya. Ia memalingkan matanya dariku.

Tak mau memperpanjangnya, akhirnya aku membawanya pergi dari sana. Tentu saja untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tanganku beralih dari dagunya ke tangan kirinya, menggenggamnya. Dan dia membalasnya dengan ragu-ragu. Kepalanya terus tertunduk sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran.

Langkahku terhenti saat kami sampai parkiran. Aku menyuruh Sakura menunggu diluar selagi aku mengambil motor lalu kembali menghampirinya.

"Tegakkan kepalamu. Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti itu," ucapku padanya. Dia hanya menggumam seraya menerima helm dariku dan memakainya lalu mengambil tempat dibelakangku. Lengannya memeluk pinggangku lalu aku menjalankan motor dan bergegas meninggalkan kampus.

"Aku masuk dulu." Sakura menyerahkan helm padaku lalu segera berbalik hendak membuka pagar begitu kami sampai dikediamannya.

Aku turun dari motor, menghampirinya. "Kau masih marah?" tanyaku. Dia menghentikan gerakannya, tapi tetap diam ditempatnya. Membelakangiku. "Tidak," jawabnya.

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya aku melangkah maju mendekatinya yang masih membelakangiku. Aku menarik lengannya pelan, memaksanya untuk melihatku. Dia berbalik dan dengan cepat bibir kami saling bersentuhan secara tak sengaja. _Wow_. Padahal tadi rencananya aku mau mencium pipinya. Wajahnya terkejut, tapi dia tetap diam sampai akhirnya aku yang menjauhkan diri darinya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir. Secara tak sengaja. Sebenarnya, ini karena aku yang menariknya, tapi aku tak tahu jadinya akan seperti ini.

Kulihat, perlahan-lahan wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. Dalam hati aku tertawa geli melihatnya. Tapi nyatanya wajahku tetap diam tak mengatakan apapun. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar dari lamunannya dan berusaha melepaskan diri dariku. "Hei hei. Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja. Jadi.. jangan marah, oke?" ucapku, masih menahan sebelah lengannya.

"Kau... itu... terlalu tiba-tiba..." ucapnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Tak berani menatapku. "-lu.." Apa? Dia bilang apa? "Malu.. kau membuatku malu! Lepaskan aku!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Hei hei, tenang dulu Saku.. dan kurasa.. bukan kau saja yang malu disini.." ucapku, berusaha menenangkannya. Dan kurasa cukup berhasil. Perlahan dia memalingkan wajahnya menatapku. Lucu sekali ekspresinya.

"Kau tidak terlihat malu.."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Berujar pelan, "aku masih bisa menyembunyikannya."

"Kau curang!" hardiknya dengan wajah cemberut. Aku tertawa karenanya lalu dia memukul pelan dadaku.

"Jadi.. sudah tenang sekarang?" tanyaku. Dan dia hanya mengulum senyum malu-malu.

Aku berpura-pura memasang tampang berpikir. Meletakkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jariku di dagu. "Aku tahu cara menenangkanmu jika kau kesal selain es krim."

Dia menatapku. Menunggu kelanjutan kata-kataku. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menyipitkan mata menatapnya lalu mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Berbisik, "Ciuman." Dan langsung mendapat pukulan telak di lengan kananku. "Dasar mesum!" serunya. Wajahnya yang tadi sudah kembali normal, kini mulai memerah lagi. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya sambil berusaha menepis pukulannya dan menangkap kedua tangannya didalam genggamanku.

Wajahnya masih cemberut melihatku. "Aku serius Sakura. Kau harus melihat wajahmu tadi. Merah sekali, seperti strawberry. Membuatku ingin memakannya." Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Hih! Kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Jangan-jangan kau sengaja ya tadi menciumku?!"

"Jangan-jangan kau menginginkannya lagi ya?" Bukannya menjawab, aku malah bertanya balik.

"Tidak!"

"Jika kau mau, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya~" godaku.

"Tidak Gaara- _kun,_ lepaskan aku! Aku mau masuk!" ucapnya meronta.

"Baiklah baiklah." Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Menciumnya singkat di pipi. "Sampai besok _Hime~_ " bisikku ditelinganya lalu melepaskan genggamanku darinya dan langsung meluncur menaiki motorku sebelum dia sempat bereaksi. Kupikir, ada untungnya juga dia telmi. Karna dia belum beraksi sampai aku menyalakan mesin motorku.

Aku mendengar suaranya setelah aku memajukan motorku. Jarakku masih belum terlalu jauh darinya. Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang berteriak memanggilku mesum. Dan melihat wajahnya yang masih memerah karna ulahku tadi. Aku sengaja memelankan motorku sebelum sampai tikungan, supaya masih bisa melihatnya dari kaca spion. Dia memegangi pipinya sebentar lalu berjalan masuk setelah itu. Tepat saat itu aku sampai ditikungan dan berbelok disana.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

"Sampai nanti Sasu~" Shion mencium pipiku singkat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil memasuki rumahnya. Aku langsung menancap gas setelah itu. Tanpa meliriknya lagi. Hari ini terlalu melelahkan untukku.

Aku berhambur ke tempat tidur dan melemparkan tasku sembarangan begitu sampai di kamar. Sakura belum pulang. Kamarnya masih gelap dan tidak berpenghuni. Aku sempat melihatnya tadi di kampus. Dia dengan Sabaku. Lagi. Dan mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Entah kenapa aku tak suka melihat mereka seperti itu. Apa Sakura telah benar-benar menjadi miliknya? Tapi kenapa aku merasa tak rela seperti ini?

Suara motor. Apa itu mereka? Dan benar saja. Mereka disana. Dan aku harus menahan kesal melihat adegan yang terjadi berikutnya lewat jendela kamarku ini. Sabaku mencium Sakura! Demi Tuhan! Meskipun kurasa itu tidak disengaja, tapi aku benar-benar kesal melihat ini. aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak meninju kaca jendela kamarku sendiri selagi melihatnya. Kulihat Sakura juga kesal karena ciuman tiba-tiba itu, tapi wajahnya memerah. Dia malu. Kulihat dia memukul Sabaku, setelah pemuda itu berbisik entah apa ditelinganya, tapi tangannya dengan cepat ditahan oleh pemuda itu. Dan ini makin membuatku geram melihatnya. Tapi aku tak bisa memalingkan menciumnya lagi. Kali ini di pipi. Dia pergi setelahnya ketika Sakura masih bergeming ditempatnya. Aku bisa membaca bibir Sakura mengucapkan, 'mesum' pada pemuda itu dari atas sini. Tapi dia terlihat bahagia setelahnya. Dan aku semakin kesal setelahnya. Ada semacam perasaan tak rela disana ketika melihatnya bahagia bukan karnaku.

Aku melihatnya masuk kamar. Dia menghela nafas dan memegangi dada lalu kedua pipinya setelah itu menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari aku melihatnya daritadi dari sini. Dia sedang bahagia dan dia tidak membutuhkanku lagi sekarang. Aku menutup gorden lalu berhambur ke bawah selimut. Ini hari yang panjang dan sangat tidak menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Pemandangan yang kudapatkan keesokan harinya pun sama saja. Rencananya aku ingin mengajak Sakura pergi bersama ke kampus, tapi Sabaku sudah menjemputnya duluan. Sabaku menunggunya diluar gerbang lalu mereka pergi setelah berbincang sebentar disana. Dia benar-benar sudah mendapatkannya. Aku harusnya ikut bahagia, melihat Sakura bahagia, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu menyebalkan dan tidak rela?

"Sasuke- _kun?_ Sasuke- _kun!_ "

Hebat. Aku melamun. Ini sudah jam makan siang dan aku terjebak dengan Shion seperti biasanya. Aku harus mendengarnya mengoceh panjang lebar -entah tentang apa, karna aku tidak begitu peduli- sepanjang makan siang di kantin. Dan kadang selalu berakhir dengan aku yang melamun dan tak mendengarkan ocehannya. Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dia yang makin mengoceh panjang lebar karna aku yang tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini melamun terus! Tak mendengarkanku bicara!" omelnya. Dan aku hanya meminta maf seperti biasa padanya. Dan dia tak pernah mengindahkannya sepeti biasanya -juga. Shion menandaskan jus mangganya lalu berlaih menatapku. Dia kesal tentu saja. "Sudahlah. Aku ada kelas. Jemput aku nanti jam 4," ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Kelasku sudah berakhir. Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi, tapi aku sedang malas sekarang. Percuma saja belajar jika pikiranku sedang tidak mengarah kesana. Akhirnya aku melampiaskannya ke basket. Lebih baik aku main basket. Disana ada beberapa orang yang sedang main basket. Mungkin itu bisa sedikit menghiburku.

"Yo Teme! Bolos lagi?" sapa Naruto begitu aku sampai lapangan. Dia salah satu teman dekatku –mungkin sahabat- seperti Sakura. Meskipun yang ini kadang bisa sangat berisik dan menyebalkan, tapi Naruto selalu tahu bagaimana cara menghiburku dengan segala tingkah laku anehnya itu. Dan anehnya aku, aku tak pernah bosan dengan segala kelakuan anehnya didekatku.

"Begitulah." Aku meninju kepalan tangannya yang tertuju padaku lalu mengambil alih bola basket ditangannya.

"Masih tidak mau cerita ada apa denganmu, eh _Teme_?" serunya ketika aku sedang mendribble bola.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu, aku tak apa, _Dobe_!" jawabku lalu menggiring bola ke ring dan memasukkannya kesana.

"Kau bicara seolah aku tak mengenalmu saja, eh." Bola menggelinding entah kemana. Aku menengok padanya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatapku lalu berbalik ke sisi lapangan untuk mengambil minum. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Duduk disampingnya di sisi lapangan. Dia menyerahkan botol air mineralnya padaku dan aku langsung meneguk hingga tinggal sisa seperempat.

Dia menoleh menatapku, "Jadi.. ada apa?"

Aku memutar mata bosan. "Demi Tuhan, aku tak apa, _Dobe_!" jawabku lelah. Dia sudah berulang kali bertanya ada apa padaku. Aku bosan mendengarnya. Dan sepertinya dia juga bosan mendengarnya. Karna tatapannya langsung berubah kesal ketika mendengar jawabanku.

"Dan Demi Tuhan! Aku yakin kau kenapa-napa _Teme_!" ujarnya bersikukuh.

Aku menghela nafas. "Moodku hanya sedang tidak bagus saja hari ini. Semenjak tadi malam." Naruto buru-buru merapatkan badannya padaku dan aku malah semakin menjauhinya. Matanya berbinar, minta penjelasan. Apa aku harus cerita tentang Sakura? Tidak tidak. Dia pasti akan mengataiku aneh-aneh.

Naruto tetap menunggu dan aku tetap diam. Sampai akhirnya dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi lalu kembali menatapku kesal. "Oh, ayolah _Teme_! Apa aku harus meminjam alat pembaca otak Orochi- _Sensei_ supaya bisa membaca apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiranmu, huh?!" serunya frustasi. Baiklah. Hanya untuk kali ini. Lagipula aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri kenapa aku bisa seperti ini.

"Aku hanya sedang kesal, _Dobe_." Dia kembali menatapku. "Kau tahu Sabaku? Dia penyebabnya." Matanya meminta penjelasan lebih padaku. "Aku melihatnya mengantar Sakura pulang kemarin," lanjutku. Dan kali ini tatapannya berubah bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ke-"

"Kau kesal melihatnya mengantar Sakura pulang?" potongnya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau kesal?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau suka Sakura?"

Aku mengangkat alisku, menatapnya. "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau kesal?"

"Aku tak tahu, _Dobe_." Ternyata percuma saja. Membicarakan ini dengannya sama sekali tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Tunggu, memangnya aku ingin apa? Ingin tahu apakah aku menyukai Sakura? Tidak. Aku tak menyukainya, tentu saja. Benar 'kan?

"Aku heran. Jika kau tak suka, kenapa kau cemburu?" tanyanya. Dia sudah seperti detektif yang sedang mengintrogasi orang-orang untuk mencari sesuatu sekarang.

"Aku tidak cemburu." Memang aku tidak cemburu. Lagipula untuk apa aku cemburu?

"Kau tidak suka melihatnya dengan orang lain, itu namanya kau cemburu, _Teme_! Sudahlah, akui saja kalau kau suka Sakura! Iya'kan?"

"Tidak, _Dobe_."

"Bohong."

"Kubilang ti-"

"Ah! Itu Sakura! Panjang umur sekali." Aku hapir saja memukulnya karna memotong ucapanku lagi, tapi aku malah mengikuti arah pandangannya. Disana ada Sakura. Dengan Sabaku. Dan mereka sedang tertawa. Di sisi lain lapangan. "Gaara? Wow. Aku tak tahu mereka akrab sekali, _Teme_." Begitu pula aku. Bisa saja sekarang Sakura sudah menjadi kekasih orang itu jika mengingat kejadian kemarin didepan rumahnya.

"Kurasa aku lebih suka melihat Sakura dengan Gaara daripada bersamamu." Naruto beralih memandangku. Pandangannya meremehkanku. Rasanya ingin kutinju saja wajah kucingnya itu.

Aku berdiri berniat kembali ke lapangan, daripada emosi karena mendengar ucapannya. "Dia lebih cocok denganku asal kau tahu." Mulutku berucap sendiri. Aku melambaikan sebelah tanganku padanya. Lalu bergabung dengan Kiba dan yang lain yang sedang main basket di lapangan.

"Yo!"

"Yo Gaara!" Sabaku disana. Dia menghampiri Kiba lalu meninju tangannya seperti yang selalu aku dan Naruto lakukan.

Aku menghiraukannya. Mencoba berfokus pada bola yang ada ditanganku. Tapi bolanya meleset ketika kulempar ke ring dan menggelinding menjauhiku. Aku berlari mengambilnya, tapi seseorang sudah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu. Sabaku menghampiriku. Dengan bola basket ditangannya.

"Mencari ini?" tanyanya. Dia tersenyum miring melihatku. Membuatku makin kesal setiap kali melihatnya. Sudah cukup moodku hancur gara-gara dia hari ini. Belum lagi Naruto yang malah memperburuk keadaan. Mereka sangat menyebalkan. Tapi aku lebih memilih Naruto daripada dia tentu saja.

Sabaku melempar bola padaku dan aku menangkapnya cepat lalu mulai mendribblenya lagi dan melaju mendekati ring. Tapi lagi-lagi bolanya meleset melewati bibir ring. Menyebalkan.

"Payah." ledek Sabaku. Aku menatapnya tajam. Dia berlari kecil mengambil bola kemudian melemparnya dari tengah lapangan. _Three point shoot_. Dan bolanya masuk dengan mulus melewati ring.

Dia tersenyum menang melihatku. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku mengambil bola dan langsung melakukan _lay up_. Bola masuk dengan mulus ke ring kali ini.

Aku langsung berbalik mengambil bola lagi. Dan melihat Sakura yang sedang berlari kecil menghampiri lapangan. Dia menghampiriku? Ah, tidak. Dia menghampiri Sabaku. Mereka berbincang sebentar, Sakura melirikku. Aku tahu itu, karna aku sedang memperhatikannya daritadi. Tapi dia langsung mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke Sabaku lalu pergi tak lama setelah itu. Sakura menjauhiku. Gara-gara Sabaku.

Sabaku menatapku yang sedang menatapnya. Dia menyeringai. " _I'm win,_ " ucapnya. Dia berjalan mendekatiku. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, dia milikku. Jadi, jangan dekati gadisku lagi," lanjutnya. Dia berjalan melewatiku, merebut bola ditanganku. Sial. Jadi Sakura benar-benar menjadi miliknya sekarang? Sejak kapan gadis itu menyukai Sabaku?

"Dia tidak menyukaimu." Oke. Sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa dia menyukai Sabaku atau tidak, tapi kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirku.

Aku bisa mendengarnya berhenti berjalan. Dia berucap pelan, "Ya, karna kau." Suaranya sangat pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya samar-samar. Karna aku? Apa maksudnya karna aku? Sakura menyukaiku?

Aku berbalik menatap punggungnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sabaku memutar kepalanya, menatapku. Dia tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu bukan senyum bahagia. Lebih terlihat seperti dipaksakan. "Apa aku berkata sesuatu?" tanyanya balik. Aku mengerutkan alis melihatnya. Kenapa dia? Jelas-jelas tadi aku mendengarnya berkata sesuatu. Sudahlah. Aku tak mau pusing memikirkannya.

Aku berbalik menghampiri Kiba. Berkata bahwa aku tidak akan ikut latihan dulu untuk hari ini dan dia bilang iya. Jadi, aku berbalik mengambil barang-barangku yang kutaruh di sisi lapangan lalu pulang. Naruto terus-terusan bertanya padaku pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sebelumnya, apa aku menyukai Sakura atau tidak. Dan aku bersikeras menjawab tidak. Karna memang kenyataannya seperti itu, kurasa.

Ini sudah hampir jam 4 dan aku harus menjemput Shion. Tapi aku tak peduli. Suasana hatiku benar-benar berantakan hari ini dan aku mau pulang dan tidur. Kurasa itu lebih baik daripada harus mendengarkan ocehan Shion yang tak ada ujungnya. Tapi justru meninggalkannya seperti ini malah akan membuatnya mengoceh lebih lebar padaku nanti malam.

Dan benar saja. Shion tak berhenti menelfonku saat malam tiba. Aku menghiraukannya. Terlalu malas untuk mendengar ocehannya saat suasana hatiku sedang kacau seperti ini. Bukannya menenangkan, dia malah membuat suasana hatiku makin kacau. Akhirnya aku memutuskan mematikan ponselku dan melemparnya ke atas meja belajar.

Aku beralih menatap jendela. Gordennya tertutup. Aku menutupnya begitu sampai kamar tadi sore. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin melihat Sakura selama sisa hari ini ataupun Sabaku. Sikap Sakura yang mengabaikanku saat di lapangan tadi terus berputar di kepalaku. Dia mengabaikanku. Dan mungkin menjauhiku. Rasanya hubungan kami jadi terasa canggung sekarang. Aku tak ingin Sakura menjauhiku. Hanya karena ada Sabaku disisinya sekarang. Jika aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya saat di kampusnya, aku bisa mencoba berbicara dengannya disini. Di kamar ini. Karna kediaman kami dekat. Terlalu dekat malah. Untung bagiku karna aku dan Sakura tinggal bersebelahan.

Aku akan mencobanya. Aku harus mencobanya. Aku tak ingin Sakura menjauhiku.

Aku akan mencoba bicara padanya besok. Kuharap dia tak menghindar atau menjauhiku. Sekarang aku terlalu lelah. Aku meluncur ke bawah selimut. Menutup mataku sambil berharap hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini.

* * *

 **Review** **?**


	7. Meaning

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **You Belong With Me**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Meaning**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Sakura POV**

"Hati-hati." Aku tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan singkat pada Gaara- _kun_. Mengantarku pulang sudah suatu rutinitas baginya sekarang. Kadang dia menjemputku jika sedang luang dan selalu mengantarkanku saat pulang.

Gaara- _kun_ sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dia baik dan perhatian. Dia menyukaiku, tapi aku masih tak yakin dengan perasaanku padanya. Aku menyukainya. Tapi perasaanku padanya bukan seperti perasaan sukaku pada Sasuke- _kun_. Ini beda.

Aku melempar diriku ke sofa di ruang TV. Ibu ada disana, menonton TV. Aku melepas kacamataku dan melemparnya kesamping.

"Hari yang berat, eh?" tanya Ibu. Aku menoleh melihatnya yang sedang asik menonton TV. Sesekali dia tertawa melihat siaran komedi di TV. Sebelah tangannya meggantung di lengan sofa memegang remote TV.

"Yeah. Minggu yang berat," jawabku tak acuh lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke TV.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeliat, menyamankan posisiku sofa. "Entahlah. Ini membingungkan," jawabku.

"Kau tau, kau selalu bisa cerita apapun pada Ibu, Saku," ujarnya lembut. Ibu tersenyum padaku.

Aku membalas senyumannya masam. "Tak apa bu. Hanya penat karna tugas."

Ibu diam, kembali menatap TV. Dia tahu bukan itu masalahku, tapi Ibu tetap diam. Dia adalah wanita yang paling mengerti diriku. Dia takkan memaksaku untuk cerita jika aku tak mau. Ibu selalu membiarkanku yang menceritakan sendiri masalahku padanya. Dia selalu ada disaat aku butuh. Dan aku selalu menyayanginya.

"Kau sudah dewasa Saku. Kau bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri 'kan? Jangan membohongi perasaanmu. Itu tak baik, Sayang.." Ucapnya. Ibu tersenyum lembut menatapku sebelum kembali menonton TV lalu tertawa karenanya. Dia selalu tahu. Aku tahu itu.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. "Ya, Ibu."

"Ah, Sakura," Aku baru saja berdiri ketika Ibu memanggilku. Aku menoleh padanya. "Bisa buangkan sampah di belakang? Ibu lupa membuangnya," Lanjutnya. "Tolong ya?"

Aku menggangguk singkat mengiyakan permintaan Ibu lalu berlalu kebelakang mengambil kantung sampah.

Aku menepuk tanganku singkat setelah selesai membuang sampah ke tong sampah. Kepalaku terangkat. Dia disana. Sasuke- _kun_ disana. Kutebak dia baru saja kembali dari kuliahnya. Rasanya canggung kali ini, entah kenapa. Sasuke- _kun_ menoleh menatapku dan tubuhku langsung menegang karenanya. Tanganku terangkat, melambai kearahnya. Aku tersenyum kaku. "H-hai.." Aku menyapanya dan dia tetap diam melihatku tanpa membalas sapaanku. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini tapi, aku benar-benar tegang!

Dia tetap bergeming. Begitupun aku. Aku tak tahan. Lebih baik aku masuk. "Um.. a-aku masuk dulu Sasuke- _kun.._ " Ucapku. Sasuke- _kun_ masih bergeming. Sampai akhirnya aku berbalik dan setelah beberapa langkah, suaranya menghentikanku.

"-sini.."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Sasuke- _kun_ menundukkan kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya berada di keningnya. Menutupi wajahnya.

"Maukah kau... menemani aku sebentar?" Tanyanya. Dan tubuhku langsung menegang mendengarnya. Sasuke- _kun_ memintaku untuk menemaninya? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Demi Kami- _sama_ , aku senang mendengarnya. Dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Karena ternyata perasaanku untuknya masih ada. Sasuke- _kun_ menyingkirkan tangan dari wajahnya. Kali ini aku bisa melihatnya dan dia menatapku. Sorot matanya sendu, membuatku sedih melihatnya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa karena Shion- _san_? Kuharap bukan.

Sasuke- _kun_ duduk di kursi didepan rumahnya. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya dengan canggung. Tubuhku tak bisa berhenti menggeliat karena tak nyaman. Aku tak menyukai ini. Ada apa denganku? Biasanya aku tak pernah seperti ini jika berada dekat dengannya.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada yang mau angkat bicara. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke- _kun_ mengangkat suaranya.

"Kau.. menghindariku?" Tanyanya.

Iya. "Tidak. Kenapa.. kau befikiran seperti itu?" Tanyaku balik. Sebenarnya, aku menghindarinya karena aku berusaha untuk melupakannya. Kurasa aku telah berhasil mengikisnya sedikit dari hatiku, tapi jika bertemu seperti ini lagi, semuanya terasa seperti kembali seperti semula.

"Karna kulihat kau seperti tidak mau bicara denganku dan selalu menjauhiku jika bertemu. Apa aku benar?" Sasuke- _kun_ menatapku, membuatku menelan ludah karna gugup. Dia tahu aku menghindarinya. Dia cukup peka sebagai seorang lelaki, tapi tak pernah peka dengan perasaanku padanya. Kadang aku sedih memikirkan itu.

Aku memalingkan wajah darinya. "Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menghindarimu."

"Kau berpacaran dengan Sabaku?" Tanyanya. Darimana dia tahu? Seingatku, aku tak pernah memberitahunya. Apa jangan-jangan Gaara- _kun_ yang..?

"Sabaku memberitahuku," Ucapnya, seolah tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Iya.." Jawabku. Dan entah kenapa wajahnya murung seketika.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya. Entahlah. Apa aku menyukainya? Kadang aku merasa aku menyukainya, tapi tidak disaat yang bersamaan. Aku harus menjawab apa?

"Mungkin.. iya.." jawabku.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya lagi, dengan nada tak percaya.

"Iya Sasuke- _kun.._ "

"Oh.." Ucapnya. Nadanya berubah lemas. Kenapa dengannya?

"Ada ap-"

"Sudah malam. Lebih baik kau masuk. Maaf sudah membuatmu menemaniku, tapi terima kasih. Sampai besok." Dia memotong ucapanku. Sasuke- _kun_ meninggalkanku segera setelah aku membalas ucapan selamat malamnya. Suaranya sangat dingin, seperti angin malam ini. Aku tak pernah bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tapi jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah sendu ketika aku bilang aku menyukai Gaara- _kun._ Sasuke- _kun_ tak membiarkanku bertanya ada apa dengannya.

Aku masuk kerumah dengan Ibu yang masih menonton komedi di TV. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya kali ini. Ibu memintaku mengambilkannya minum lalu berlalu ke kamar. Kamar Sasuke- _kun_ gelap. Apa dia sudah tidur? Secepat itu kah? Tidak biasanya jam segini Sasuke- _kun_ sudah tidur. Aku penasaran, kenapa dia sebenarnya? Sasuke- _kun_ tak mau menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Ini membuatku tidak tenang. Dan keesokan harinya, pikiranku masih terganggu karenanya. Aku berusaha menghaulaunya, tapi tetap saja selalu terfikir setiap kali ketika aku tak sengaja melihatnya. Meskipun dia tak menyadarinya, tapi yang selalu kulihat adalah wajah Sasuke- _kun_ yang murung, entah kenapa. Pikirannya terlihat seperti melayang entah kemana. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah aku bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Hoi! Saku!" Ah, aku melamun lagi. Kuliahku sudah selesai dan kini aku bersama Karin di cafe tempat biasa kami nongkrong. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia berteriak memanggilku karena melamun. Dan kurasa kali ini dia benar-benar kesal atas sikapku.

"Cukup sudah! Aku muak denganmu! Kau kenapa sih?! Tau begini aku takkan mengajakmu tadi!" Omelnya. Dan aku hanya bisa meminta maaf dengan senyum paksa lalu pamit ke toilet untuk mencuci tangan dan muka.

Begitu aku kembali, tangannya memegang ponselku. Dan wajahnya terlihat makin kesal. Antara terkejut dan kesal. Dia menatapku yang masih berdiri disebelah kursiku sembari mengelap tangan lalu menatap ponselku lagi lalu menatapku lagi. Kemudian, disimpannya ponselku diatas meja dengan kesal. Kenapa lagi dia? Aku duduk dan menyeruput milkshake strawberryku -seperti biasa. Matanya mengikuti gerakanku, tapi mulutnya tak berkata apa-apa. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa ponselku bisa ada padanya, tapi mulutku tetap diam. Karna seingatku tadi, terakhir kali aku menaruhnya di dalam tas, bukan diatas meja.

"Sejak kapan Gaara- _kun_ memanggilmu _Hime?_ " tanyanya. Matanya awas menatapku. Tangannya terlipat didada. Dia ingin jawaban. Dan apa yang harus kujawab?

"Kenapa ponselku bisa ada padamu?" tanyaku, menghiraukannya.

"Dia berisik. Jadi, kuambil saja. Tadinya ingin kulempar kejalanan, tapi karna aku mengingatmu jadi, tidak jadi. Dan apa yang kulihat selanjutnya membuatku semakin ingin menghancurkannya. Kau harus menjelaskannya Haruno." Dia memanggilku dengan nama belakangku. Yang artinya, dia benar-benar kesal padaku.

"Maafkan aku Karin," ucapku. Dan kurasa dia mengerti ucapanku.

Dia terdiam. Bibirnya berkedut kesal. Dan kejadian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dia berseru kesal lalu menggebrak meja, membuat segala sesuatu diatasnya hampir saja berantakan dan orang-orang melihat kearah kami. Aku meminta maaf pada mereka atas keributan yang dibuat Karin. Dia masih belum bisa menenangkan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?! Kau tahu kalau aku menyukainya 'kan?!" racaunya. Tak berapa lama, kulihat matanya berlinang, tapi langsung dihapusnya dan kekesalannya kembali.

"Dia yang memintaku, Karin," ucapku.

"Kenapa tidak kau tolak?!"

"Aku.. entahlah.. aku.."

Matanya memincing kearahku. Dia memajukan kepalanya dan aku mundur menjauh. "Kau menyukainya?"

Tidak. Jangan tanyakan pertanyaan ini lagi. Apa yang harus kujawab kali ini?

"Ee itu..."

"Aku tanya kau, Haruno Sakura. Kau menyukai Gaara- _kun_?" ulangnya. Wajahnya lebih mendekat kearahku.

Dia membuatku terpojok. Ini menyebalkan, karna lidahku benar-benar kelu tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Iya atau tidak? Yang mana?

"Kau tidak menyukainya," ujarnya. Dan aku tetap diam. Karin kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. Dia menyesap minumannya sebentar lalu kembali menatapku lagi.

"Putuskan dia," ucapnya. Dan aku terkejut setangah mati karnanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kuyakin kau tidak cukup tuli untuk mendengar ucapanku tadi."

"Tapi.. kenapa?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya. Untuk apa kau berpacaran dengannya? Aku tidak mau Gaara- _kun_ -ku menjadi pelarianmu hanya karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Uchiha," jawabnya dengan nada sinis di akhir kalimat. Jelas-jelas dia tak menyukai itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadikannya pelarianku. Demi Tuhan.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai pelarianku," ucapku.

"Lalu apa? Pada akhirnya tetap saja dia yang akan tersakiti karenamu. Karna kau tidak menyukainya. Apa aku benar?" Tanyanya.

Sial. Karin membuatku terpojok lagi. aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kali ini.

"Aku.. aku menyukainya.." ucapku.

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatapku. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Oh, benarkah? Lalu apa kau sudah melupakan Uchiha, huh? Kurasa belum." Dia meraih dompetnya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, meletakkan diatas meja lalu kembali menatapku. "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa dibohongi Sakura. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Uchiha, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyakiti orang lain karenanya. Gaara- _kun_ tidak bersalah. Jadi, lebih baik kau lepaskan dia. Karena dia lebih cocok denganku," ucapnya. Nadanya berubah bercanda di akhir kalimat. Dia lebih tenang sekarang.

Karin pamit pulang padaku setelahnya, tanpa menungguku mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya. Perasaanku benar-benar dibuat campur aduk karenanya. Ponselku berdering. Pesan dari Ibu. Aku bilang bahwa aku akan pulang telat malam ini. Aku tetap diam disana sampai malam tiba. Entah apa alasanku berada disana, tapi aku tidak mau pulang. Jika pulang, kemungkinan aku akan bertemu Sasuke- _kun_. jadi, aku tetap diam disini. Ponselku berdering lagi. Kali ini dari Gaara- _kun_. Dia bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Dia khawatir. Aku bilang padanya aku baik-baik saja lalu menonaktifkan ponselku dan menaruhnya didalam tas.

Sudah hampir setengah tujuh malam. Aku membayar pesananku lalu pergi dari sana. Udara malam ini dingin seperti biasanya. Dan CentralPark indah seperti biasanya. Aku selalu suka tempat ini semenjak Gaara- _kun_ mengajakku kemari. Ini menjadi salah satu tempat favoritku sekarang. Aku tersenyum menatap air mancur. Orang-orang tak pernah berhenti berdatangan. Tempat ini tak pernah sepi dan mereka tak pernah datang sendiri, seperti aku. Ini membuatku teringat hari dimana Gaara- _kun_ mengajakku kemari.

Sudah jam 8.15. Apa sebaiknya aku pulang? Yah. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Sudah cukup jalan-jalannya untuk hari ini. Lagipula, aku yakin Ibu tak punya teman untuk menonton acara komedi malam ini, karna Ayah akan pulang larut. Tapi kurasa ia tak begitu membutuhkan teman? Yah, tapi sebaiknya aku pulang. Dia takkan bisa menonton acara komedi tanpa memikirkanku.

 **... Satu Minggu Kemudian ...**

Minggu ini melelahkan seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang dan bergelung dibawah selimut selama seharian ini. Tidak, mungkin dua hari sampai besok. Karena ini benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Hari ini adalah pertandingan Gaara- _kun_. Jadi, aku harus datang menonton. Tentu saja karna aku sudah janji padanya dan Karin yang mengingatkanku karenanya. Dia terlalu bersemangat untuk hari ini. Telingaku hampir panas karna tadi malam dan pagi harinya dia menelfonku dan bertanya apa yang harus dan bagus dia kenakan untuk hari ini. Aku hampir berteriak padanya di telfon -tapi untungnya saja aku tidak- karna dia benar-benar cerewet dan ribet hanya untuk acara seperti ini. oke, bagiku mungkin ini hanyalah acara biasa dan aku tidak begitu mementingkan ini, tapi mungkin tidak bagi Karin karna dia menyukai Gaara- _kun_ dan ingin membuatnya terkesan dengan penampilannya setelah akhirnya bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi.

"Kau mau?" tanya Karin. Menawarkan minuman padaku. Kami sedang di kantin sekarang, sehabis makan siang. Pertandingan Gaara- _kun_ baru dimulai setelah jam makan siang jadi, aku mengajak Karin kermari selagi menunggu.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Karin membawaku ke lapangan setelah itu. Matanya menyusuri lapangan mencari Gaara- _kun_ sedangkan, mulutnya terus bertanya dimana pemuda itu berada. Dia berseru pelan ketika menemukannya. Gaara- _kun_ disana. Dia disana. Sedang berusaha memasukkan bola ke ring. Karin memanggilnya, Gaara- _kun_ menoleh pada kami. Dia tersenyum melihatku dan Karin. Meninggalkan bola dan berlari menghampiri kami. Dia menyapa kami dan mengobrol sebentar. Aku tak begitu mengerti tentang apa yang mereka obrolkan karena aku tak begitu menyimak obrolan mereka. Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan lapangan dan aktivitas didalamnya. Mataku berhenti ketika mataku menangkap sosok Sasuke- _kun_ disana. Ah, aku lupa kalau dia satu tim dengan Gaara- _kun_. Jadi, aku juga akan menontonya hari ini. Dan aku tak tahu siapa yang akan kudukung sekarang. Kurasa aku akan mendukung mereka berdua, karna mereka berdua hebat dan untungnya mereka satu tim. Jadi, aku tak perlu memilih tim mana yang harus kudukung.

"Kau tak bilang kalau dia ada di tim yang sama," ujar Karin. Aku hanya bergumam menjawabnya. Aku tau siapa yang dia maksud. Gaara- _kun_ sudah kembali ke lapangan ersama teman-temannya.

Mataku mengikutinya. Entah kenapa mataku tak mau berhenti mengikutinya. Tidak, aku lebih memerhatikannya ketimbang Gaara- _kun_. Karin menyikutku ketika Gaara- _kun_ melambai kearahku. Karin membalasnya dengan semangat sedangkan aku hanya melambai singkat dengan senyum dipaksakan. Ada apa denganku? Perasaanku seperti berubah padanya.

"Kelihatannya kau tak ingin kemari," ucap Karin tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tadinya, tapi aku sudah janji padanya. Dan aku tak mau mengingkari janjiku."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Karin.

"Entahlah."

Pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Kedua tim siap diposisi masing-masing. Bola dilemparkan keatas dan tim Gaara- _kun_ dengan cepat menguasai pertandingan. Mereka mencetak skor pertama. Di menit pertama. Mereka tersenyum senang , sedangkan tim lainnya mengumpat kesal. Aku tahu itu dari gerakan mulut mereka. Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali. Kali ini tim lawan yang menguasai bola. Pemain mereka mendekati ring dan mencoba memasukan bola kesana, tapi ditepis keras oleh Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_ membawa bola itu menjauhi ring, melawan arah. Dia bisa melewati tim lawan dengan baik dan memasukkan bola ke ring dengan mulus. Semua orang bersorak dengan gembira. Angka kedua bagi tim Gaara- _kun_ dan Sasuke- _kun_.

Mataku masih terus mengikutinya. Aku suka melihatnya sedang berolahraga seperti ini. dia terlihat lebih keren, meskipun keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Karin tak berhenti meneriaki nama Gaara- _kun,_ memberinya semangat. Saatnya istirahat. Kedua tim menepi di lapangan. Karin menyenggolku, "Hei hei, aku ingin kebawah, kau mau ikut?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan. Karin segera kebawah, mendekati Gaara- _kun_ dan timnya. Dia memberikan minuman dan Gaara _-kun_ menerimanya. Kuharap mereka lebih dekat. Tunggu, kenapa aku berharap begitu? Tidak. Apa aku sedang berencana mendekatkan Gaara- _kun_ dengan Karin? Tidak. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Ini membingungkan.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai. Karin kembali lagi duduk disampingku. Dia masih terus menyoraki Gaara- _kun_ dan sesekali mengajakku untuk mengikutinya, tapi aku tidak mau. Pertandingan berakhir dengan tim Gaara- _kun_ menang dengan skor 35-30. Karin langsung bergegas menghampiri Gaara- _kun_ , memberi ucapan selamat. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Gaara- _kun_ dan teman-temannya terlihat senang. Tentu saja. Mereka memenangkan pertandingan. Aku memberi selamat pada Gaara- _kun_ setelah Karin, dan mengatakan bahwa permainannya bagus tadi. Dia senang aku menonton pertaningannya hari ini. Gaara- _kun_ kembali pada teman-temannya setelah itu. Tapi dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengantarku pulang setelahnya. Tadinya aku bilang tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri, tapi dia memaksaku jadi, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menurut padanya.

Karin menggerutu setelah itu. Dia ingin Gaara- _kun_ mengantarnya pulang, bukannya aku. Karin memohon padaku, karna dia sudah susah payah berpenampilan menarik untuk pemuda itu hari ini. Jadi, aku bilang aku akan bicara pada Gaara- _kun_ setelah dia selesai dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku serius Gaara- _kun._ Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tak tega melihatnya memohon seperti itu padaku," ucapku pada Gaaa- _kun_ setelah dia selesai dengan teman-temannya dan menghampiriku. Karin sedang membeli minuman di kantin.

Dia menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus mengabariku nanti."

Aku tersenyum. Meyentuh pipinya yang mulai berkeringat lagi. "Tentu."

Karin datang setelah itu. aku langsung menyingkirkan tanganku dari pipi Gaara- _kun_. Telingaku sudah cukup panas mendengar ocehannya seharian ini. Karin menghampiri kami. Tatapan matanya tertuju padaku. Dia minta jawaban. Aku mengganggukkan kepalaku singkat dan tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya berubah cerah setelah itu. Aku pamit pada mereka setelah itu. Gaara- _kun_ masih mengkhawatirkanku. Dia terlalu perhatian dan terlalu baik dan aku tidak cocok untuknya.

Sekarang masih jam lima sore dan aku belum mau pulang. Tapi aku tak tahu mau kemana. Kakiku berjalan sendiri. Mereka berhenti di taman. Ada sebuah kursi disana. Kursi yang dulu biasa kududuki bersama Sasuke- _kun_ disaat sore hari seperti ini. Aku merindukannya. Tapi kakiku tak kunjung bergerak. Mereka diam ditempat. Disana ada Sasuke- _kun_. aku tahu itu. Rambut gelap dan pakaiannya jelas menunjukkan itu dia. Dia duduk sendirian disana. Aku tak bisa melihatnya dari sudut pandang ini. Aku lima meter dibelakangnya.

Seseorang menghampiri tak lama setelahnya. Itu Naruto. Aku bisa mendengar mereka berbicara dari sini.

"Tidak pulang, Teme?" tanya Naruto. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi taman, menyamankan posisi duduknya. Sasuke- _kun_ hanya menggumam menjawabnya.

"Kau melihatnya? Dia datang tadi," ucap Naruto. Dia mengeluarkan botol minum dari tasnya dan menegaknya hingga tinggal sisa seperempat.

"Dia datang untuknya," ucap Sasuke- _kun_. Siapa yang mereka bicarakan? Entah kenapa ini membuatku penasaran. Tapi ini tidak baik. Aku seharusnya tidak menguping. Ibu akan memarahiku jika mengetahui aku melakukan perbuatan tak terpuji ini.

"Kau mengharapkan dia datang untukmu, eh?" tanya Naruto. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_ tidak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari Naruto.

"Jadi, ucapanku benar, eh waktu itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke- _kun_ berdecih. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, Dobe. Ini terlalu membingungkan." Tangannya terangkat meremas sebagian rambutnya. Dia terlihat frustasi. Aku harap aku bisa ada disampingnya disaat seperti ini. Seperti, Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas pendek. "Akui saja Teme, kau punya perasaan padanya."

"Entahlah. Tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikan Shion. Dia masih pacarku," ucap Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_ punya orang yang disukainya selain Shion? Siapa?

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Putuskan saja dia. Simple 'kan?"

Sasuke- _kun_ menatap Naruto. Matanya memincing tajam. Membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya diperhatikan seperti itu. "Apa? Kau masih menyayanginya?" Aku menahan nafas mendengarnya.

"Entahlah.."

"Terlalu banyak entahlah dalam hidupmu, Teme! Aku tidak tahu kau payah sekali dalam urusan seperti ini," Cecar Naruto.

"Kurasa... tidak. Perasaanku mulai hilang padanya," jawab Sasuke- _kun_. Benarkah? Sasuke- _kun_ sudah tidak menyukai Shion- _san_ lagi? Rasanya aku senang mendengar ini. Tapi, tetap saja. Dia punya orang lain yang disukainya sekarang. Ini membuatku senang, tapi tidak disaat bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, putuskan saja dia! Otakmu benar-benar tidak pintar hal seperti ini ya. Kau harus belajar dariku, Teme," ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk memutuskannya, Dobe," ucap Sasuke- _kun_.

"Bilang saja kau menyukai-"

Sial. Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini sih?! Aku benci hewan amfibi atau apapun itu namanya aku tak peduli. Mereka menjijikan. Itu kodok. Aku membencinya. Dia mendekatiku. Aku harus berusaha untuk tidak teriak dan sialnya aku teriak. Ini memalukan karena kurasa aku ketahuan menguping. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas karenanya. Terimakasih karena disini ada pohon besar yang bisa menutupiku dari Naruto dan Sasuke- _kun._ Dan sekarang aku harus menahan nafas supaya tidak ketahuan oleh mereka. Demi apapun! Ibu akan membunuhku jika tahu perbuatanku ini.

"Mm-mmh! Emmh!" Ah, maafkan aku Naruto. Sasuke- _kun_ menutup mulutnya begitu mendengar teriakanku. Ugh, ini memalukan. "Kenapa denganmu?!" Seru Naruto kesal. Sasuke berdesis pelan, "Ada seseorang disana."

"Banyak orang disini. Yang mana yang kau maksud, huh?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maksudku, ada yang menguping, Dobe."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Coba kau periksa pohon itu." Oh tidak. Jangan. Jangan kemari. Kumohon. Langkah kaki Naruto semakin mendekat. Aku tahu itu. Rumput ini berisik ketika dia melangkah. Dan ini semakin membuatku tegang. Langkah kaki terhenti. Ada suara ponsel berdering. Itu milik Naruto. Dia harus pergi. Ada janji yang harus dia tepati. Aku menghela nafas lega mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh. Naruto berpamitan pada Sasuke- _kun_ dan langsung pergi setelahnya. Apa aku juga harus pergi? Ya. Aku harus. Aku mengintip dari balik pohon, Sasuke- _kun_ masih disana. Apa aku harus menghampirinya? Tidak. Aku tidak. Lebih baik aku pulang. Tapi kakiku tidak mau bergerak. Kenapa ini?

Sasuke- _kun_ beranjak. Ia menyampirkan tasnya di bahu. Ia melihat kearahku, dan aku langsung bersembuyi kembali dibalik pohon. Dia mendekat. Dan berhenti tepat didepan pohon. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, aku tak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Dia berbisik. Sangat pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Aku tepat dibelakangnya. Dan dia tidak menyadari itu. Siapa yang Saske- _kun_ maksud? Apa itu Shion- _san?_ Tidak. Aku yakin itu bukan Shion- _san_. Lalu.. siapa? Aku mendengar dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini membingungkan.." ucapnya. "Apa aku benar-benar menyukaimu? Tidak... aku punya Shion. Tapi aku benci melihatmu dengannya..."

Sebenarnya siapa yang dia bicarakan? Sungguh, jika bisa aku ingin bertanya. Selain Shion- _san.._ siapa? Pohon dibelakangku bergetar. Sasuke- _kun_ meninju pohon itu. Aku terus berusaha menahan nafas supaya tidak ketahuan olehnya, dan kurasa ini cukup berhasil.

Kudengar Sasuke- _kun_ meringis pelan. Tangannya pasti terluka. Pohon tidaklah lunak. Mereka kasar. Dan meninju pohon lebih buruk daripada meninju tembok, kurasa. Dan Sasuke- _kun_ melakukannya dengan baik.

Lima belas menit berlalu sampai akhirnya dia pergi. Aku melihatnya berjalan lemas ke parkiran. Dan tebakanku benar. Tangan kanannya berdarah. Aku ingin menghampirinya, tapi sikapnya padaku membuatku tak bisa melakukannya. Dia menghindariku. Sasuke- _kun_ menghindariku. Semenjak aku berbicara dengannya didepan rumahnya. Dia selalu terlihat murung setelah itu, setiap aku melihatnya. Dia mungkin tersenyum, tapi senyumnya tak pernah sampai ke matanya. Sasuke- _kun_ selalu menghindari tatapanku jika di kampus. Meskipun sekali-kali dia menyapaku dikamar, tapi itu sama saja.

Pikiranku masih penuh dengan percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke- _kun_ tadi. Kalau saja tadi hewan menjijikan itu tidak disana, aku sudah hampir mendengar siapa orang yang disukai Sasuke- _kun_ dari Naruto.

"Andai kau tahu perasaanku, Sasuke- _kun_..."aku berucap sendiri. Menendang batu kerikil disepanjang jalan.

Aku tidak pulang lagi hari ini. melainkan ke cafe tempat biasa aku nongkrong dengan Karin. pelayan disana mulai mengenaliku sekarang. Mereka tahu apa yang aku butuhkan jika aku kesana sendiri ataupun bersama Karin. Mereka ramah dan murah senyum dan aku suka itu.

Mataku tak pernah lepas dari air mancur dan orang-orang yang ada disana, sampai aku menangkap bayangan orang yang kukenal. Rambut itu. Mata itu. Shion- _san_. Sedang apa dia disana? Kulihat dia sedang duduk sendiri disalah satu kursi disekitar air mancur. Dia sedang memainkan ponselnya sampai seseorang yang aku tidak kukenal menghampirinya, dan duduk disampingnya. Shion- _san_ menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu oran itu dan orang itu melingkarkan lengannya dibahunya. Tidak. Apa dia selingkuh?

Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Beberapa kali aku mengucek mataku, memastikan apa mataku salah lihat atau tidak. Dan mereka tidak salah. Itu Shion- _san,_ dengan orang asing yang entah siapa sedang bermesraan ditaman.

Tanganku bergerak mengambil ponselk. Rasanya aku ingin menghubungi Sasuke- _kun_ sekarang juga, tapi jika ternyata dugaanku salah dan mereka hanya berteman... bagaimana? Sasuke- _kun_ sudah pasti lebih percaya dengan Shion- _san_ daripada aku, dan Shion- _san_ pasti punya alasan bagus untuk itu. Aku tidak bisa menghamcurkan hubungan mereka. Tidak, meskipun Sasuke- _kun_ punya orang lain selain Shion- _san_ yang disukainya. Tidak, meskipun sekarang aku melihat Shion _-san_ bermesraan dengan orang lain di taman. Aku tidak punya alsan untuk itu.

Aku akhirnya membayar tagihanku dan eranjak pergi dari situ. Hari ini, memang seharusnya aku bergelung dalam selimut dan tidak kemana-mana seharian. Kau tahu? Mimpu selalu lebih indah daripada kenyataan.

 **.-.**

 **Review?**


	8. Broke Up

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **You Belong With Me**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Broke up**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke POV**

"Tidak kuliah?" tanya Ibu begitu aku sampai didapur.

"Libur," jawabku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya meliburkan diri atau yang biasa kau sbut bolos.

"Tidak biasanya kau bolos," celetuk Itachi, kakakku.

"Aku lelah. Bolos sehari dua hari tidak akan mempengaruhi nilaiku," ucapku tak acuh, lalu mengambil tempat disampingnya di meja makan. Ibu memberikan dua potong roti padaku, aku mengambilnya lalu mengoleskan selai diatasnya.

Ini hari senin dan aku bolos kuliah. Badanku masih lelah seusai pertandingan basket kemarin lusa, dan tanganku masih sakit karena meninju pohon. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu. tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Mulutku berucap sendiri. Aku merasa seperti ada orang dibalik pohon itu, tapi tidak tahu siapa dan tidak mencari tahu siapa. Aku merasakan Sakura, tapi tak mungkin dia disana. Aku melihatnya dengan Sabaku kemarin seusai pertandingan. Mereka pasti pulang bersama. Aku yakin itu.

Aku merindukannya, tapi tak berani menghampirinya. Ada apa denganku? Pikiranku selalu kacau jika mneyangkut Sakura.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" tanya Itachi. Matanya menatap tanganku yang tertutupi perban.

Ini membuat Ibu yang sedang ada disana mau tak mau ikut menatap tanganku. Air mukanya langsung berubah khawatir. Dia meraih tanganku cepat, membuatku meringis pelan. "Jangan bilang kau berkelahi." Matanya menatap tajam padaku.

Aku menghela nafas. "Tidak, Ibu. Aku tidak berkelahi."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku meninju pohon," jawabku.

"Pohon?" Aku menggangguk. "Kenapa kau meninju pohon?"

Bahuku terangkat. "Aku juga tak tahu. Sudahlah, Bu. Ini tidak parah. Jangan begitu. Kau malah membuatnya semakin parah jika menekannya seperti itu."

Ibu melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. Aku menghabiskan rotiku yang tersisa. Sekarang kepalaku terasa pusing dan berkunang-kunang. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, tapi mereka tidak hilang. Aku mulai kehilangan kendali jika saja Itachi tidak menahanku.

"Kau baik?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa aku tidak enak badan," jawabku. Ibu langsung menghampiriku dan menempelkan punggung tangannya dikeningku.

"Yaampun! Kau demam, Sasu!" serunya. "Itachi, bantu aku membawanya ke kamar!"

"Tidak usah, Bu. Aku bisa sendiri." Tapi ketika aku berdiri, kakiku luar biasa lemas dan aku sempoyongan. Itachi menahanku. Dia melingkarkan tanganku pada bahunya dan membopongku ke kamar. Aku tidak berdaya sekarang.

"Tunggu disini. Ibu akan mengambilkanmu obat," ucap Ibu sebelum meninggalkan aku dan Itachi. Dia kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan obat dan air minum ditangannya, dan menyuruhku meminumnya.

Itachi melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, aku harus berangkat kerja. Cepat sembu, Adik," ujarnya dengan senyum tipis. Dia mengetuk jidatku sebentar lalu pergi. Aku mengucapkan hati-hati padanya yang dibalas lambaian singkat olehnya.

Ibu merawatku. Benar-benar merawatku dia memberiku sup terenak buatannya. Dia selalu memasakkan itu untukku. Salah satu makanan favoritku ketika aku sakit.

Aku diam dikamar seharian. Ini benar-benar membosankan. Untung saja aku punya TV dan DVD di kamarku, jadi ini membuatku sedikit terhibur. Aku bilang pada Shion kalau hari ini aku tak bisa menjemputnya karna sakit, dan dia mengatakan cepat sembuh padaku dan akan menjengukku nanti. Aku hanya mengiyakannya. Aku harap Sakura kemari. Menjengukku. Tapi aku ragu dia akan kemari. Mungkin karna sikapku yang terang-terangan menghindarinya semenjak dia bilang bahwa dia menyukai Sabaku.

Ada bagian hatiku yang sakit mendengarnya saat itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Tapi dia menyakitiku dengan perkataannya saat itu. Aku menghindarinya dan kini aku merindukannya. Kadang aku berfikir tentang perkataan Naruto kemarin. Apa benar aku menyukai Sakura? Aku tidak tahu. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat, tak pernah lebih dari itu. tapi aku benci melihatnya denga orang lain. Jika benar aku menyukai Sakura... lalu bagaimana dengan Shion?

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Ada Ibu dan Shion disana. Baru saja aku memikirkannya. Dia sudah datang kemari. Shion membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ibu sebelum masuk dan Ibu kembali ke bawah, membiarkan kami berdua. dia duduk disisi tempat tidurku. Aku menyamankan posisiku ditempat tidur dan ergeser untuk memebri jarak diantara kami. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit tidk nyaman.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Lebih baik," jawabku.

"Aku membawakan bubur untukmu. Makanlah," ucapnya seraya membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya. Kelihatannya enak, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin memakannya.

"Aku sudah makan tadi. Kau bisa menaruhnya disitu. Akan kumakan nanti," ucapku sambil melirik meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurku. Dia membungkus kembali buburnya dan menaruhnya ditempat yang kutunjukkan tadi.

Shion benar-benar tenang hari ini. Maksudku, biasanya dia cerewet, tapi tidak kali ini. mungkin karna aku sedang sakit? Entahlah. Tapi apapun itu, aku besyukur karenanya. Ah, aku harus memutuskannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sial, otakku tak bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat saat ini.

"Maaf ya, aku tak bisa menonton pertandinganmu kemarin lusa.." ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Kau pasti kelelahan.. aku akan merawatmu disini kalau begitu, bagaimana?"

Tidak. Kau pasti bercanda. "Tidak usah, Shion. Ibuku sudah cukup. Dia sudah seperti dokter sekaigus perawat bagiku. Lagipula, jika kau mau pun, kau takkan bisa menginap disini. Kau harus pulang," tolakku halus. Dan dia mengiyakannya. Shion hanya berada disini kira-kira satu jam sampai akhirnya dia pamit pulang. Aku berterima kasih atas buburnya, dan hubungan kami masih berlanjut, _tentu saja_.

Hari sudah petang. Sebentar lagi malam. Dan belum ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan menjengukku. Sudahlah, Sasuke, dia tidak akan menjengukmu. Suara otakku berseru. Tidak. Dia pasti akan menjengukmu, ucap yang satunya lagi. Dia peduli padamu, Sasuke. Tapi aku menghindarinya. Mungkin saja aku membuatnya sakit hati atas sikapku. Dia tidak mungkin menjengukku. Sakura akan menjengukmu. Percayalah.

Aku ingin percaya, tapi aku tak bisa berharap. Mataku berat. Aku butuh tidur. Menonton film membuat mataku sakit. Aku akhirnya meninggikan selimut dan menutup mataku, beristirahat.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika aku bangun. Mataku lebih segar sekarang, meskipun masih sedikit mengantuk. Aku baru saja selesai cuci muka dan meluncur kembali kedalam selimut ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Mungkin itu Ibu membawakan makan malam. Tapi dia tidak kunjung masuk. Apa dia menunggu jawabanku? Tidak biasanya.

"Masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci," seruku. Pintu terbuka perlahan. Tapi Ibu tak kunjung masuk. Apa itu bukan Ibu? Lalu siapa? Ayah? Tidak. Dia selalu ada di ruang kerjanya jam segini. Itachi? Menonton TV pastinya. Lalu siapa?

"M-maaf mengganggumu.. kudengar kau sakit j-jadi.. aku menjengukmu.." Itu Sakura. Sakura ada disana. Diambang pintu kamarku. Dan dia kelihatan gugup. Wajahnya merona.

Aku harus menahan guncngan di perutku ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menunjukkan dirinya. Harapanku terkabul. Dia menjengukku. Mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan, tapi aku bahagia dia disini.

"Masuklah. Tak enak jika kau diam disitu," ucapku, menepuk sisi tempat tidur.

Sakura masuk dan dengan ragu duduk disisi tempat tidur, disampingku. Aku mendekat padanya. Aku merindukannya. Sungguh. Sudah lama tidak melihatnya sedekat ini.

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Dia masih gugup. Tbuhnya bergerak tak nyaman dan matanya sesekali melirikku. "Aku membawakan ini untukmu..." Dia menyerahkan mangkuk yang dibawanya padaku. Aku rasa itu dari rumahnya. Yah, rumah kami bersebelahan sin.

Aku mengangkat tutup mangkuknya, itu sup. Dan masih panas. Baunya enak. Perutku tiba-tiba saja lapar karenanya.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanyaku. Sakura mengangguk malu-malu.

Aku ingin memakannya, tapi dimana sendoknya? "Mm.. Sakura?" Dia menoleh padaku. "Sendoknya?" Wajahnya memerah. Dia buru-buru meletakkan buburnya dimeja sebelah tempat tidurku lalu kebawah mengambil sendok. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Dia kembali dan menyerahkan sendok padaku. "Maaf.. aku lupa membawa sendoknya," ujarnya.

"Tak apa. Mm.. bagaimana kalau kita makan dibawah?" usulku. Aku meringis pelan ketika panas sup mulai menjalar ke tanganku.

Sakura mengambil alih mangkuk dari tanganku dan membawanya ke lantai. Aku menyibakkan selimut dan segera beranjak dari kasur, mengikuti Sakura. Aku duduk didepannya dan langsung menyendok sup, tapi tanganku gemetaran dan supnya masih panas. Alhasil, supnya tumpah ke kakiku. Aku meringis, sedangkan Sakura segera mengambil tissue dan membersihkan sup di kakiku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan mencoba kembali menyendok sup dari mangkuk, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

Sakura mengambil alih sendok dari tanganku. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, dia menyendokan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya padaku. Wajahnya merona. "Tanganmu sedang sakit, jadi... aku hanya ingin membantu.. itu juga kalau kau tak keberatan," ucapnya pelan. Aku suka ekspresinya yang seperti ini. dia terlihat menggemaskan.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan wajahnya semakin merona. Cantik sekali. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang membutuhkan itu, terima kasih," ucapku.

Sakura tersenyum. "Bu-buka mulutmu.." titahnya. Aku membuka mulutku dan menerima suapannya. Ini enak. Sangat enak. Mungkin lebih enak ini daripada sup buatan Ibu. Tidak, ralat. Sup buatan Ibu lebih enak. Ini akan menjadi sup favoritku setelah sup buatan Ibu.

"Enak sekali. Kau benar-benar membuatnya sendiri?" tanyaku sambil terus menerima suapannya. Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya agar ia lebih mudah menyuapiku. Kami duduk bersebelahan sekarang.

Sakura menggangguk kecil. "Ya.. Ibu yang mengajariku," jawabnya. "Kau suka?"

"Sangat."

"Aku bisa membuatkannya lagi untukmu kalau kau mau," tawarnya. Dia tersenyum malu-malu. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku melihatnya.

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati." Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

Ini suapan terakhir. Aku mengambil gelasku dan menandaskannya. Sakura membereskan mangkuk bekas supku, menaruhnya diatas meja. Kami masih berada di lantai setelahnya. Dia memperhatikan lenganku. Ekspresinya terluka, entah kenapa.

"Tanganmu... kenapa?" tanyanya. Matanya tak lepas darisana.

"Aku meninju pohon kemarin," jawabku.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Tanganku bergerak sendiri." Ini konyol, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh tanganku. Ekspresinya masih sama seperti tadi. Dia mnegusapnya pelan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku diam menikmati sentuhannya. Rasanya nyaman saat tangannya menyentuhku.

Ponselnya berbunyi., dia tersentak. Refleks Sakura melepaskan tanganku, membuatnya jatuh dengan cepat. Aku meringis pelan. "M-maafkan aku, Sakuke- _kun_.. a-aku tidak sengaja," ujarnya panik.

Aku tak tahu ternyata meninju pohon bisa semenyakitkan ini. "Tak apa," jawabku.

"Oh,"Aku menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum padaku. "Aku ak sempat mengucapkannya, selamat untuk pertandinganmu kemarin."

Ah, aku lupa Sakura menontonnya, tapi dia kesana untuk Sabaku bukan untukku.

"Kau.. melihatnya? Melihatku?" tanyaku.

Dia menggangguk pelan. "Ya. Permainanmu bagus. Kau keren," jawabnya. Dan mendengar jawabannya membuatku senang, entah kenapa.

Sakura melirik jam. "Mm.. sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Kau juga masih sakit jadi, istirahatlah," ujarnya. Dia hendak beranjak, tapi tanganku menahannya. Sakura menoleh padaku, menatapku bingung.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Supnya... bisa kau buatkan lagi?" Entah kenapa aku malah berucap begini. Ini membuatku kikuk.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu."

Aku akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. Dia pamit pulang. Dan aku langsung meluncur ke bawah selimut. Aku tak bisa menghapus senyum diwajahku. Perasaan ini. Aku selalu merasakan perasaan aneh saat bersama Sakura, tapi ini menyenangkan dan aku menyukainya. Dia membuatku tidur nyenyak malam ini.

* * *

Aku memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas setelah menerima panggilan dari Shion. Shion. Gadis itu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jarang berada didekatku lagi. Maksudku, dia selalu pergi entah kemana, meninggalkanku. Bukannya aku keberatan, aku senang justru. Aku bisa bebas darinya, tapi entah kenapa ini menggangguku. Sudah tiga hari semenjak aku sembuh dari demam dan dia selalu meninggalkanku dengan alasan ada urusan penting, tapi tak memberitahu apa urusan penting itu.

"Yo, Teme!" sapa Naruto. Dia duduk dikursi didepanku. Kami dikantin sekarang. "Kenapa? Raut wajahmu jelek sekali. Apa karena Sakura lagi?" tanyanya sambil membuka bungkus roti lalu memakannya.

"Shion," jawabku.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah memutuskannya? Baguslah kalau begitu! Aku senang mendengarnya," ucap Naruto girang.

"Belum. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu pergi entah kemana. Ini menggangguku."

"Huh? Jadi kau belum memutuskannya? Kukira sudah. Bukannya bagus dia tak ada disekelilingmu? Kau bilang kau risih, tapi giliran dia tak ada kau malah mencarinya. Aku tak mengerti denganmu, Teme," ujar Naruto sambil terus memakan rotinya. Kini sudah roti kedua.

"Waktunya tidak tepat, Dobe. Aku akan memutuskannya, tapi nanti," ucapku.

"Yah, terserah kau lah." Dia menggendikan bahu singkat lalu pergi memesan ramen.

Ini membosankan. Lebih baik aku pergi. Aku meninggalkan Naruto akhirnya. Dan dia langsung menelfonku. Aku tahu dia pasti kesal, tapi tak kuhiraukan. Dan ini pasti membuatnya semakin kesal. Biarlah, aku tak peduli. Ditraktir ramen juga pasti dia akan membaik.

Aku berhenti ditaman kota. Tidak terlalu banyak orang disini. Tumben sekali. Biasanya, tempat ini selalu ramai dan berisik. Tapi hari ini suasanya cukup tenang. Aku membeli minuman dari mesin penjual otomatis. Dan mataku menangkap sosok yang sangat kukenal. Tentu saja. Aku tak mungkin tak mengenali pacarku sendiri. Itu Shion. Sedang apa dia disini? Ada urusan apa dia disini?

Shion sedang duduk dibangku taman sendiri. Kurasa dia menunggu seseorang. Dan benar saja. Seorang laki-laki asing datang menghampirinya. Wajahnya sumringah setelah itu. Dia memeluknya. Aku yakin mereka bukan sekedar teman. Orang itu memberi sesuatu pada Shion. Setangkai bunga mawar. Oh, romantis sekali. Aku tak menyangka akan melihat pacarku selingkuh. Jadi, ini alasan mengapa dia tak bersamaku akhir-akhir ini? Urusan penting, eh? Lucu sekali.

Aku marah tentu saja. Tapi aku membiarkan mereka. Naruto benar. Aku harus memutuskannya.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?" Shion menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menyeruput jus tomatnya. Ia mengambil tempat didepan pemuda itu. Wajahnya yang sumringah entah kenapa membuat pemuda itu kesal melihatnya.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Matanya menatap tajam gadis didepannya.

Ini membuat Shion sedikit gugup, tapi dengan cepat ia mengenyahkan perasaannya itu. "Um.. menjemput Kakekku dibandara. Dia baru saja datang dari Amerika," jawabnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, benarkah?" Pertanyaannya mendapat anggukan dari Shion. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum sinis.

"Lalu siapa yang kulihat kemarin ditaman, huh?"

Ucapan pemuda itu membuat tubuh Shion membeku seketika. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Ekspresi terkejutnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Matanya menatap takut-takut kearah pemuda didepannya.

"S-siapa? Aku tidak sedang ditaman kemarin," jawabnya gugup.

Pemuda itu tertawa sinis. Ia menggebrak meja didepannya. Emosinya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. dia benar-benar marah kali ini. "Cukup sudah! Kita putus! Aku muak denganmu! Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi!" bentaknya penuh amarah.

Shion berusaha mencgah kepergian pemuda itu, tapi tangannya ditepis keras oleh Sasuke. "T-tunggu, Sasuke- _kun_! Kumohon tunggu!" serunya. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah berbalik. Dia benar-benar marah. Bisa-bisanya Shion bermain dibelakangnya, setelah dia berusaha sabar menghadapi segala macam sikap gadis itu.

"Ah, sial!" umpat Shion kesal.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang main basket dilapangan. Dia duduk disisi lapangan dibangku penonton. Naruto yang melihatnya menghampirinya.

"Yo, Teme!" Pemuda pirang itu mengambil tempat disamping Sasuke. "Kenapa lagi kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku putus," jawab Sasuke.

"Ho! Benarkah? Akhirnya kau putus juga dengan Shion! Aku tak suka melihatmu dengannya. Untunglah, tapi kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?" ucap Naruto keheranan.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka ternyata dia selingkuh dibelakangku."

Naruo berdecak tak percaya. "Sudah kuduga, dia bukan wanita baik-baik."

"Ya, selamat dugaanmu benar, Dobe."

"Lalu apa kau akan mengakui perasaanmu pada Sakura?"

"Entahlah. Dia masih bersama Sabaku. Mereka saling menyukai," jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Oh, ayolah kawan! Setidaknya kau harus berusaha! Ah! Bagaimana kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya saat di pesta?" usul Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pesta! Kau tidak tahu pesta? Sekolah ini 'kan akan mengadakan pesta dansa! Ya, semacam prom night(?) mungkin?" jawab Naruto.

"Kapan?"

"Dua minggu lagi."

Sasuke terdiam. Apa mungkin ini ide yang bagus untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Sakura? Tapi dia sudah punya pacar dan tak mungkin Sasuke akan menjadi penghancur dalam hubungannya, bukan?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya, hening sesaat. "Akan kupertimbangkan," jawabnya. Sebuah senyum tipis tersemat dibibirnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Ia berseru semangat pada Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu mengabaikannya. Tapi Naruto tau dia mendengarnya. Ia akan turut senang jika Sahabatnya juga senang dan akan membantunya jika mereka membutuhkan bantuan. Semoga saja hubungan mereka berjalan baik, batin Naruto dalam hati sebelum kembali melanjutkan bermain basket bersama teman-temannya lagi.

 **.-.**

 **Review?**

* * *

Hai! Makasih ya udah mau sempetin baca fanfic aku sampe chapter ini. Makasih banyak buat kalian juga yang udah review. Kritik sama sarannya ngebantu banget lho! Maaf ya gasempet bales reviewnya satu-satu hehe ^^

Buat kalian yang gasuka aku ga maksa buat baca fanfic ini kok. Silahkan back dan cari fanfic lain yang menurut kalian ga ngebosenin. Tulisanku masih jauh dari kata bagus jadi, masih perlu banyak belajar lagi dan masih banyak yang masih harus diperbaiki.

Buat kalian yang banyak ngasih kritik/saran makasih sekali lagi! Bener-bener ngebantu buat kelanjutan fic ini!

See ya!


	9. Remember

**Disclaimer: Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **You Belong With Me**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_ _: Remember_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Teme!"

Sasuke menerima bola dari Naruto dan langsung menggiringnya ke ring. Ia memasukkan bola dengan mulus ke ring. Dan saat itu juga wasit meniup peluit tanda pertandingan sudah selesai.

"Yaah kami kalah~ Kau curang Sasu. Kau terlalu hebat, huft," ujar Deidara yang tadi bertanding dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Yah. Ternyata kau payah."

Deidara memberenggut. "Itachi! Adikmu ini menyebalkan sekali!" Serunya dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Itachi menghampiri mereka. "Yah, tapi kau tetap masih kalah satu lawan satu melawanku, Sasu," ledek Itachi dengan seringai tipisnya.

Sasuke hanya mendecih lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura dan Gaara disana. Duduk dibangku yang biasa ia dan Sakura duduki dulu. Mereka sedang mengobrol sambil bercanda tawa. Ini membuatnya kesal. Tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar.

 _Tempat itu sudah bukan milikku lagi. Tidak. Itu masih jadi milikku. Sekalipun direbut, akan kurebut kembali._ _Tunggu saja._

Pemuda onyx itu langsung membalikkan badan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Itachi mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia jelas sekali melihat adiknya itu sedang kesal tadi. Dan tersenyum tipis ketika pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu tahu alasannya. "Sakura ya.."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Deidara menoleh ketika samar-samar mendengar temannya itu bersuara disebelahnya. Tapi Itachi tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung bergegas menghampiri Sasuke. "Haah, gak adik gak kakak sama aja," sungut Deidara kesal lalu menyusul Itachi.

Itachi duduk diatas Sasuke dibangku penonton yang sedang meneguk air minumnya rakus. "Aku tak tahu Sakura sudah punya pacar." Pemuda berambut panjang hitam dikuncir itu berujar.

Sasuke tak membalas perkataan kakaknya. Ia lebih memilih diam. Sampai kedua orang itu lewat didepan mereka. "Oh, Sakura!" sapa Itachi. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada gadis berambut soft pink itu.

"Ah, Itachi- _nii_!" balas gadis itu riang. Ia menghampiri Itachi diikuti Gaara. "Sedang luang?" tanya Sakura setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Begitulah." Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu melirik Gaara yang sedang berdiri diam disamping Sakura. Gadis itu mengikuti arah pandang Itachi. "Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkannya, ini Gaara- _kun_ _nii-san_ , Gaara- _kun_ ini Itachi- _nii_ ," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Gaara pada Itachi dan sebaliknya.

"Itachi, kakak Sasuke." Pemuda onyx itu menjabat tangan Gaara sambil tersenyum ramah. Dibalas dengan Gaara yang melalukan hal yang sama. "Gaara Sabaku, pacar Sakura." Pemuda beriris jade itu sekilas melirik Sasuke yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatapnya dan Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura sudah punya pacar?" tanya Itachi.

"Mm.. begitulah," jawab gadis itu kikuk. Itachi melirik Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih enggan berbicara. "Um.. _nii-san_ , aku duluan ya," pamit gadis itu yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Itachi. Ia melambaikan tangan singkat sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Naruto menatap sahabat ravennya. "Teme," panggilnya. "Kau harus berusaha lebih, kawan." Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Mendesah.

"Kelihatannya mereka cocok," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya, menyampirkan tasnya dibahu. "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Itachi.

"Pulang," jawabnya singkat.

"Tunggu, Sasu! Aku ikut," ucap Itachi lalu cepat cepat membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Kau kan punya kendaraan sendiri."

"Aku tidak bawa mobil hari ini. Berbaik hatilah pada kakakmu ini, Sasu."

"Ck, merepotkan," ucapnya lalu kembali berjalan. Itachi berlari kecil menyusul adiknya itu setelah berpamitan pada Naruto dan Deidara.

 **.**

Sasuke melemparkan tasnya ke kursi belakang sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Itachi duduk disebelahnya dibangku penumpang. Sasuke menjalan mobilnya mengitari pelataran parkir kampus.

"Oh, bukankah itu Sakura?" tanya Itachi entah pada siapa sembari menunjuk gadis berhelaian soft pink yang sedang di motor dengan pemuda berambut merah bata.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal seketika. Pengangannya pada kemudi mobil mengerat. Dan ia tak menyadari sedaritadi kakaknya itu memperhatikannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Itachi setelah cukup lama terdiam. Mereka sudah dijalan raya sekarang. Sakura sudah pergi dengan Gaara entah kemana.

Pemuda raven itu tetap diam. Tak ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. "Aku bertanya Sasuke." Kesal juga kalau pertanyaannya tidak dijawab daritadi.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu apa."

"Kalau kubilang iya, kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Aku hanya bertanya. Pantas saja wajahmu langsung jelek saat aku memanggil Sakura tadi," jawab Itachi. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah adiknya itu. Raut wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi. "Tapi kelihatannya kau kurang beruntung."

"Yah.. sepertinya.."

* * *

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Ternyata begini rasanya cemburu. Tak suka melihat orang yang kau suka jalan dengan orang lain. Semudah itu dia tertawa dibuatnya. Aku kesal. Aku benci melihatnya tertawa karena orang itu. Orang itu pernah merebut orang yang kusayang dulu. Takkan kubiarkan dia merebutnya lagi kali ini. Tidak.

Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Saat dia sudah bersamanya, aku baru menyadari perasaanku. Ketika dia sudah menjadi miliknya, aku baru menyadarinya. Rasanya menyakitkan. Apa sudah terlambat untuk menyatakannya? Menyatakan perasaanku padanya? Menyatakan bahwa aku menyukainya? Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku mencintainya. Ya. Aku menicntainya, selama ini.

Aku tak menyadarinya. Mungkin aku sudah punya perasaan ini sejak dulu. Sejak dia mulai mendekatiku. Sejak dia mencoba mengakrabkan dirinya denganku. Meskipun aku tak menghiraukannya. Meskipun aku bersikap dingin. Dia selalu bisa melelehkanku dengan kehangatannya. Dia matahari bagiku. Cahayanya selalu menghangatkanku. Senyumnya selalu bisa membuat hatiku tentram. Ya Tuhan.. kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Bodoh.

Sekarang, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia selalu bersamanya. Berada didekatnya. Aku benci melihatnya. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menjauhkan mereka dan menjadikan dia milikku. Meskipun aku menyatakan perasaanku saat pesta dansa seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, kurasa itu percuma jika ternyata dia memang benar-benar menyukainya dan lebih memilih bersamanya.

Orang yang selalu membuatku tenang dan bahagia kini membuat hidupku kacau. Cukup kacau jika dilihat dari kondisiku sekarang. Aku sering melamun. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran. Nilaiku bahkan turun di beberapa mata pelajaran. Dan sudah dua kali aku dipanggil ke ruang guru oleh dosen. Naruto selalu berusaha menghiburku, tapi percuma saja. Aku kacau. Semua dalam diriku kacau. Aku harus memperbaikinya, tapi tak menemukan caranya.

Seperti hari ini. Aku harus mencari buku untuk tugasku, tapi pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Aku hanya mengambil asal buku yang ada di rak dan membukanya asal, berpura-pura baca. Orang mungkin akan mengira aku sedang membaca, tapi aku melamun lagi kali ini. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia selalu melayang dalam pikiranku. Aku tak bisa menghapusnya.

Sial, aku terlihat menyedihkan sekali sekarang."Sasuke?"

Ah, sejak kapan aku tertidur? Kepalaku pusing. Aku harus pulang sekarang.

"Sasuke? Kau tak apa?" Siapa itu?

"Sa..kura?" Perasaan apa ini? Menyenangkan rasanya saat dia disini. Tapi kepalaku terlalu pusing sekarang. Tubuhku lemas. Aku benar-benar tak berdaya saat ini.

"Tidak. Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing. Ng.. dimana ini?" Kali ini semua yang ada didepanku serasa berputar. Bahkan Sakura ada banyak sekali sekarang. Aku mengerjap untuk mempertahankan kesadaranku.

"Perpustakaan. Kau sakit?" Sakura memegang dahiku. "Kau tidak demam. Mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?" Aku memegang tangannya yang tadi menyentuh dahiku. Perkataannya seperti angin lalu ditelingaku. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing sekarang. "Sasuke?"

"Pu..lang." Nafasku tidak beraturan. Aku bisa melihat Sakura khawatir karenaku. Dan aku senang melihatnya mengkhawatirkanku.

Setelah itu dia bilang dia akan mengantarku pulang entah bagaimana caranya. Aku bawa mobil, tapi aku tak yakin Sakura bisa mengemudikannya. Dia mendudukanku dibangku penumpang. Dan dia sedang menyalakan mobil sekarang.

"Kau bisa mengemudikannya?" tanyaku pelan. Pusing ini tak mau pergi dari kepalaku. Dia bahkan tadi membopongku ke mobil. Memalukan, tapi menyenangkan.

"Mm.. bisa kok. Meskipun belum terlalu lancar," jawabnya lalu kembali fokus pada mobil. Dan ternyata benar, Sakura bisa mengemudikan mobil dengan baik.

Mobil berhenti tepat didepan rumahku. Dan aku berhasil mempertahankan kesadaranku -meskipun menyakitkan rasanya. Sakura membopongku sampai ruang tamu. Itachi datang setelahnya. Kupikir dia bekerja? Yah, terserahlah. Itachi membantuku ke kamar, Sakura mengikuti dibelakang. Dia mengambilkan obat dan air minum untukku setelah aku sampai di tempat tidur.

"Minum ini." Aku mengambil obat yang disodorkan Itachi dan langsung meminumnya. Ponselnya berbunyi. Dia pamit kebawah, meninggalkanku dan Sakura sendirian.

"Masih pusing?" tanya Sakura setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Raut wajahnya masih sama. Dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Mm.. sedikit," jawabku lemah. Sakura mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya dibelakang kepalaku. Dia sendiri duduk disampingku disisi tempat tidur.

Aku melirik jam dinding. Masih jam setengah tiga. Bukankah Sakura ada kelas? "Bukannya.. kau.. ada kelas?" tanyaku pelan.

"Yah, bolos sekali-kali tak apa kan? Lagipula aku juga menemanimu disini. Jadi, kau berhutang padaku lho," jawabnya setengah bercanda. "Tidak kok tidak. Hanya bercanda." Dan tawanya membuat hatiku hangat.

Tanganku bergerak menggenggam tangannya. Dia menatapnya sesaat sebelum kembali menatapku. "Kau.. benar-benar menyukai... Sabaku?" Dan aku tak tahu kenapa aku menanyakan ini.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, tapi dia bisa mengontrol ekspresinya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanyanya gugup.

"Aku.. tak suka.. kau dengannya, Sakura." Sial, berhenti. "Kau.. tak menyukainya. Benar 'kan?"

"Aku..."

Genggamanku mengendur, tapi mataku masih menatapnya. "Kau... menyukaiku.. 'kan?"

Dan selanjutnya yang kulihat adalah ekspresi terkejut Sakura sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap.  
 **.**

Kepalaku masih agak pusing ketika aku sadar. Dan kamarku kosong. Hanya ada aku sekarang. Apa Sakura sudah pulang? Dan pertanyaanku terjawab ketika pintu kamar terbuka. Dia masuk dengan membawa nampan berisikan mangkuk dan segelas air. Sakura mendekat kearahku. Dia meletakkan nampan di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidurku sedangkan dia sendiri duduk disampingku seperti tadi.

"Ah, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengubah posisiku. Sakura membantuku. Dia meletakkan bantal dibelakang kepalaku supaya aku bisa duduk. "Tidak. Kau membuat sup?"

"Mm.. ya. Kau belum makan 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tapi kau tak keberatankan menyuapiku lagi? Aku benar-benar tak bertenaga sekarang," pintaku.

Sakura mengangguk. Dia menyuapiku seperti yang dilakukannya dulu ketika aku sakit. Dan ini membuatku lebih baik. Dia membuatku lebih baik. Sakura menaruh mangkuk di nampan yang tadi ia bawa setelah selesai menyuapiku. Dai gelisah kali ini. Ada yang sedang dipikirkannya. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi mulutku terkunci.

"Mm.. Sasuke?" Tak ada embel-embel _kun_ lagi seperti biasa. Aku menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. "Apa maksud ucapanmu sebelumnya?" Ucapanku sebelumnya? Apa yang kuucapkan? Argh, sial. Aku tak ingat. Apa? Apa yang kuucapkan? Oh! Aku ingat! Kenapa aku mengucapkannya? Apa maksudnya? Aku juga tak tahu. Mulutku berucap sendiri.

"Aku.. hanya.. aku tak suka melihatmu dengannya." Dan kujawab juga akhirnya.

"...kenapa?"

Aku cemburu. Aku menyukaimu. Kau hanya boleh menjadi milikku. "Tak apa."

"Oh.." Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang dia terlihat kecewa? Yah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Sakura berdiri membawa kembali nampan beserta isinya ke dapur. Dia berpamitan padaku setelahnya. Meninggalkan kesepian lagi di diriku.

Sial. Kenapa aku begitu payah jika menyangkut masalah ini?

* * *

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Apa maksudnya dia mengatakan tak suka melihatku dengan Gaara- _kun_? Apa Sasuke tahu aku menyukainya? Tidak. Kurasa tidak. Tapi.. berkata seperti itu membuatku menaruh harapan padanya. Tidak Sakura. Kau tak boleh berharap. Sasuke sudah punya Shion. Dan mereka pasangan yang sangat cocok. Tidak sepertiku. Sasuke tak cocok dengan gadis culun berkacamata sepertiku. Yah. Aku yakin itu.

Tapi berita yang kudengar selanjutnya saat aku ke kampus keesokan harinya sungguh mengejutkan. Beberapa mahasiswi membicarakan perihal putusnya hubungan Sasuke dan Shion. Dan kudengar bahwa Sasuke yang memutuskannya di kantin beberapa hari yang lalu. Kurasa itu sebelum dia sakit seperti sekarang. Tapi.. kenapa Sasuke memutuskan Shion? Oh yah, pertanyaanku langsung terjawab oleh para mahasiswi tadi. Shion selingkuh. Yaampun. Jadi yang kemarin aku lihat itu benar-benar Shion? Kukira hanya aku yang melihatnya. Apa Sasuke juga melihatnya? Kurasa iya.

Aku tak tahu harus merasa senang atau tidak mendengar berita ini, tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan lega yang hinggap ketika aku mendengarnya.

Tapi, tetap saja. Meskipun sekarang Sasuke sudah tak bersama Shion, aku masih punya Gaara- _kun_ bersamaku.

"Saku? Hei, kau tak apa?"

Aku mengerjap. "Ah, ya? Maaf, aku melamun tadi. Kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Ada masalah?" tanya Gaara- _kun_ lembut.

Aku membalas senyumannya. Rasanya aku tak sanggup jika harus menyakitinya. Tapi perasaanku tak bisa berbohong, meskipun otakku bilang aku menyukainya, nyatanya rasa suka itu tak lebih dari seorang teman.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa kok. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu banyak berpikir saja," dustaku. Gaara- _kun_ tak membalas perkataanku. Dia mengalihkan topik. Kurasa dia tau kalau aku sedang tidak ingin membahas ini.

"Wah, aku tak percaya ini, jadi Sasuke dan Shion benar-benar putus? Syukurlah. Mereka memang tidak cocok! Berani sekali perempuan itu menyelingkuhi Sasuke, dasar tak tau diri!"

Beberapa mahasiswi berjalan melewati tempat duduk kami. Kabar itu tersebar begitu cepat seperti api yang menyentuh minyak tanah. Aku melirik Gaara- _kun_. Aku yakin dia juga pasti sudah mendengar berita itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya ketika mendengar itu. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah. Ia menutup matanya, menyeruput minumannya. "Kau sudah tau itu Saku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sudah. Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya tadi pagi," jawabku pelan.

"Shion selingkuh ya…" gumamnya. Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa, jadi aku hanya diam saja.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Sasuke mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu keluar dari perpustakaan. Pemuda itu baru saja mencari buku untuk tugas kuliahnya yang baru. Ia tidak melihat jalannya, ketika seseorang tiba-tiba tak sengaja menabraknya dan membuat buku-bukunya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ah, maaf. Kau tak apa?"

Matanya melirik sang penabrak. Gaara Sabaku. Salah satu orang yang termasuk dalam daftar orang yang tidak disukainya dan menempati urutan teratas setelah Shion. Sasuke mengambil bukunya dari tangan pemuda berambut merah itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hendak saja pergi jika suara pemuda itu tak menghentikannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku hanya bertanya, jadi kau sudah putus dengan Shion, eh?" jawabnya tak kalah dingin.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu." Mereka saling membelakangi sekarang.

"Tentu saja urusanku. Aku tau, kau menyukai Sakura **ku.** Iya'kan?" ucapnya, menekankan kata 'ku' pada kata Sakuraku.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya geram sebelum akhirnya kembali melonggar. Ia menghela nafas menenangkan emosinya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat seringaian. "Jadi kau sudah tau, eh? Ya, aku menyukai Sakura, tidak. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku akan segera merebutnya darimu. Ingat itu," ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara disana.

Gaara mendengus. "Ya, kau benar. Sakura bahkan tidak melihatku sebagai kekasihnya sama sekali," ucapnya pelan. Matanya nanar memandang lantai tempatnya berpijak.

Gaara berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang itu. Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi dering ponsel menghentikannya.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

" _Moshi-moshi, Gaara-kun."_

"Ada apa menelfonku? Kau merindukanku, eh?" godanya.

" _Bu-bukan begitu! Itu.. kau menjemputku nanti 'kan?"_ tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu.

Gaara melirik jam tangannya. Masih satu setengah jam sampai Sakura selesai dengan kelasnya. "Ya. Tentu saja."

" _Um.. apa kau tak keberatan jika nanti kita ke taman kota dulu? Aku ingin takoyaki.."_

Gaara mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Hm.. jadi kau mau takoyaki?"

" _Ya. Apa aku akan mendapatkannya?"_

"Tentu saja, _Hime_. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti sore. Tunggu aku, hm?"

" _Ya! Tentu! Jangan terlambat ya!"_

Senyumnya semakin lebar mendengar suara gadis itu yang bersemangat. "Siap, laksanakan komandan!" Ia bisa mendengar Sakura tertawa kecil di sebrang telfon. Mereka lalu mengakhiri percakapan karena Sakura harus segera masuk kelas.

Gaara tersenyum seraya memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya. Masih ada waktu sampai jam lima, sebaiknya ia pergi kemana? Terlalu bosan hanya diam di kampus, itu hanya akan membuat waktunya terasa lebih lama. Lebih baik ia pergi keluar, sebentar. Café sepertinya pilihan yang bagus.

Gaara memutuskan untuk bersantai di café dekat taman kota sembari menunggu Sakura selesai dengan kuliahnya. Diam di perpustakaan terus terkadang membuatnya bosan juga.

.

Satu jam berlalu semenjak Gaara memasuki café yang ia tempati sekarang. Gaara melirik jam tangannya. Tinggal setengah jam lagi sampai Sakura selesai dengan kelasnya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana, kembali ke kampus.

Gaara baru saja keluar dari café saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, membuat barang-barang yang dibawa orang itu sebagian terjatuh. Ia refleks meminta maaf sembari membantu mengambil barang-barang orang tadi yang terjatuh.

Mereka berdua kemudian berdiri setelah barang-barang yang jatuh terambil. Gaara terpaku. Begitu pula orang dihadapannya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

 _Rasanya… dia tidak asing…_

Tak ada yang berbicara sampai dua menit kemudian suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka.

"Matsu!"

'DEG!'

Orang dihadapan Gaara itu menoleh. Seorang gadis setengah berlari menghampiri mereka.

 _Matsu…?_

"Kau ini… kebiasaan! Tunggu aku dong kalau mau pergi!"

Matsuri tersenyum sembari memeletkan lidahnya. "Hehe maaf."

Gaara yang tak mengerti apapun hanya bisa diam memperhatikan mereka. Sampai gadis yang menghampiri Matsuri iru menoleh padanya. "Sepertinya aku mengenalmu.." katanya.

Mulutnya terbuka lalu tertutup lalu terbuka lagi. "Kau.. Gaara? Gaara Sabaku?" _Hah? Dia mengenalku?_

Gaara menjawab dengan raut bingung, "iya?"

"Wuah! Ini benar-benar kau! Lama sekali aku tak bertemu denganmu! Sudah sekitar… tiga atau empat tahun? Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu, Gaara?"

"Aku… baik? Um.. kau mengenalku?" tanya Gaara masih dengan raut kebingungan di wajahnya.

Yang ditanya sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Tentu saja. Kita kau temanku. Lebih tepatnya, teman masa kecil. Apa kau tidak mengingatku?"

 _Teman masa kecil?_ "Ah, itu…"

"Sudahlah, Runa.. kau membuatnya bingung tuh," tegur Matsuri.

Runa memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kenapa? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Lagippula wajar-wajar saja 'kan. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Memangnya kau tak rindu padanya?" Runa menatap Matsuri jahil yang dibalas cubitan pada pahanya.

"Maaf ya, Gaara- _kun_.. Runa memang selalu seperti itu.." ujar Matsuri, tersenyum.

.

" _Gaara-kuun!"_

" _Gaara-kun main yuk!"_

" _Maaf ya, Gaara-kun pasti sudah menunggu lama…"_

 _._

"Gaara-kun?"

"Ah, maaf. Kenapa?" _Apa itu tadi?_ Batinnya. Tiba-tiba memorinya memutar segelintir kejadian yang tak pernah ia ingat sebelumnya. Terasa asing, tapi… begitu akrab disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kau baik?" tanya Matsuri lagi. Jelas sekali dari wajah gadis itu kalau ia khawatir.

Gaara tersenyum. "Maaf, tadi aku melamun. Kau bilang apa?"

"Sebelum itu… bisakah kita mencari tempat duduk? Kakiku pegal daritadi berdiri terus," protes Runa.

Dan itu yang mereja lakukan. Mereka masuk ke dalam café yang sebelumnya Gaara masuki. Selang lima menit kemudian, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Ini membuat Runa kesal. Kalau tidak ada yang bicara untuk apa mereka berkumpul?

Gaara memberdihkan tenggorokannya. "Jadi… kalian tinggal disini?" Sebenarnya, Gaara bingung mau menanyakan apa karena ia tidak mengenal kedua orang yang kini duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Begitulah. Baru-baru ini kami pindah kesini," jawab Runa.

"Pindah?"

"Ya. Kami dari Suna."

 _Suna? Kalau kami teman masa kecil berarti…_ "Aku juga dulu tinggal di Suna?" gumam Gaara.

Runa mengangguk. "Yup. Kau pindah kesini saat masuk kuliah. Apa kau benar-benar tak ingat?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak.. maaf. Aku juga.. tidak mengenal kalian…"

"Gaara- _kun_ …" Gaara menoleh, Matsuri sedang menatapnya sembari tersenyum sedih. Matanya berkaca-kaca entah kenapa.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing.

.

" _Gaara-kun!"_

" _Gaara-kun!"_

 _._

"Gaara? Kau taka pa?"

"Ah, maaf. Kenapa?" _Ada… lagi?_

Runa memberenggut. "Melamun terus. Kau sedang memikirkan apasih?"

"Tidak apa. Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Kau benar tak apa, Gaara- _kun_?" tanya Matsuri khawatir.

.

" _Gaara-kun, kau tak apa?!"_

" _Kau menangis, apa kau mengkhawatirku, hm?"_

" _Berhenti bercanda! Aku sedang serius tau!"_

" _Haha maaf, hanya saja.. wajahmu itu lucu sekali, Matsu.."_

" _Gaara-kun!"_

 _._

Gaara memegangi kepalanya. Sakit di kepalanya semakin terasa. Dan kepingan-kepingan memori itu mulai bermunculan. _Sebenarnya apa ini? Kenangan apa itu?_

Gaara bisa mendengar Runa dan Matsuri yang khawatir memanggilnya menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja, tapi Gaara terlalu sibuk dengan kepalanya yang sakit sehingga tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua.

Kepalanya semakin sakit. Dan hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah pingsan di tempat ini, saat ini juga, di depan kedua gadis Suna itu.

.

" _Gaara-kun! Maaf, kau menunggu lama ya?"_

" _Matsu! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau lama sekali! Lihat nih, aku sampai membuat istana pasir!"_

" _Maaf deh.. aku harus membantu ibu dulu tadi. Nih, kubawakan makanan! Hehe."_

" _Wah! Ini untukku? Terima kasih! Ini enak sekali Matsu!"_

" _Heh, tentu saja. Aku yang membuatnya haha."_

" _Bohong! Aku yakin pasti ibumu yang membuatnya. Kau hanya memasukkannya ke dalam kotak bento iya 'kan?"_

" _Ih! Gaara-kun, menyebalkan! Walau memang benar sih… tapi aku membantunya membuat telor gulung tau!"_

" _Hahaha jadi aku benar nih? Hahaha Matsuri payah! Masa perempuan tidak bisa masak."_

" _Ugh.. janga meledekku! Aku bisa masak kok! Lihat saja nanti! Huh!"_

" _Ooh ya? Kalau begitu aku ingin jadi orang yang pertama kali memakan masakanmu jika kau sudah jago masak nanti. Berikan padaku ya?"_

" _Hehe, jadi kau mau?"_

" _Tentu saja! 'kan nanti Matsu yang akan memasak makanan untukku setiap harinya. Sebagai istriku hehe."_

" _Ih! Gaara-kun apasih!"_

" _Hahaha."_

 _._

Matanya langsung terbuka. _Hah? Dimana ini?_ "Ngh…" _Bau obat. Rumah sakit._

Matsuri dan Runa yang mendengar suara, langsung menghampiri ranjang Gaara. "Gaara- _kun_ , kau tak apa? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Matsuri khawatir.

Gaara tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. _Pasti mereka yang sudah membawaku kemari,_ batinnya. "Lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah membawaku kesini."

Gaara melirik Runa, yang tadinya ia begitu cerewet, kini ia diam saja. Gadis pirang itu menunduk menatap selimut, Gaara bisa melihat tatapan sedih di matanya sekilas. "Kalau begitu aku akan panggil dokter," ucap gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya dan Matsuri berdua.

Gaara tenggelem dalam pikirannya. Yang tadi itu apa? Ia terus bertanya begitu dalam hati. Ia seperti melihat kenangan masa kecilnya. Bersama Matsuri. Iya, Matsuri. Gadis itu ada disana. Ia meliriknya. _Itu benar-benar dia._

"Um.. Gaara-kun.." jeda sejenak. "Maaf lancang, tadi.. ponselmu terus berbunyi, kupikir itu penting karena dia terus menelepon, jadi.. kuangkat. Dari.. Sakura."

Ah, Gaara lupa. Jam berapa ini? Ia melirik jam. Gawat. Ia lupa kalau ia berjanji menjemput Sakura di kampus, tapi ini sudah lewat satu jam dan tadi gadis itu menelepon. Kalau Matsuri mengangkatnya berarti… "Kau bilang kalau aku disini?"

"Eh? Iya.."

"Haah.. dia pasti khawatir.." Gaara meremas rambutnya, merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menepati janjinya. Malah Sakura yang jadi menghampirinya sekarang. Gadis itu pasti sedang dalam perjalanan kesini.

"Kenapa, Gaara- _kun_? Apa seharusnya aku tak bilang ya?" tanya Matsuri, gelisah.

Gaara menatap Matsuri, tersenyum tipis. "Tidak kok. Aku hanya merasa bersalah padanya. Aku janji akan menjemputnya tadi, tapi malah dia yang menghampiriku disini."

 _Menjemput? Apa jangan-jangan…_ Perasaan Matsuri tidak enak soal ini. "Apa dia pacarmu?"

 _Kumohon bilang bukan. Kumohon,_ batin gadis itu. Tapi sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain. Gaara mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Dia pacarku."

Matsuri menelan ludahnya susah payah. _Gaara-kun… punya pacar?_ Ini sama sekali tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Ia kira Gaara hanya mencintainya, tapi kenapa pemuda itu malah punya orang lain? Yah… ini semua jelas jika ia mengingat penjelasan dokter yang memeriksa Gaara tadi. Jadi, setidaknya ia harus maklum dengan keadaan pemuda itu saat ini.

Runa kembali dengan dokter dan suster yang tadi menangani Gaara. Mereka memeriksa keadaan Gaara sebelum akhirnya berkata, kalau keadaan pemuda itu sudah lebih baik dan ia diperbolehkan pulang hari ini karena keadaannya yang tidak begitu parah.

Gaara tersenyum sembari menggumamkan, "terima kasih" pada sang dokter sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar ruangan.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura dan Karin datang tergesa-gesa. Mereka langsung menghampiri Gaara ketika mereka sampai disana.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, Saku.." Gaara tersenyum, emmbuat Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Aku sangat khawatir karena Gaara- _kun_ tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Kau juga tak ada kabar." Sakura cemberut.

"Kau benar-benar mengejutkan kami, Gaara- _kun_ ," ucap Karin, disamping Sakura. Gaara hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Karin.

Runa menghampiri Matsuri yang terdiam menatap ketiga orang dihadapannya sedang berbincang entah apa. Matanya sendu menatap Gaara yang kini terlihat bahagia ketika gadis bernama Sakura itu datang. _"Ya. Dia pacarku."_ Ucapan pemuda it uterus terngiang di kepalanya, tak mau berhenti. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka setelah kepindahan Gaara ke Konoha pemuda itu berubah total, seperti bukan dirinya yang ia kenal. Gaara bahkan tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Runa menatap sendu sahabatnya itu. Ia menepuk pundak Matsuri pelan. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Matsuri menoleh, menatapnya seraya tersenyum paksa. "Ya. Tak apa."

Runa tak tahan lagi. Mereka harus segera pergi dari sini. Ia tak mau melihat Matsuri tersiksa seperti ini melihat Gaara dan kedua temannya itu. Akhirnya ia menghampiri Gaara, bilang mereka akan pulang lebih dulu, karena sekarang sudah ada Sakura dan Karin yang menjaga pemuda itu.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih um.. Runa. Sampaikan terima kasihku juga pada Matsuri. Berkat kalian aku lebih baik sekarang," ucap Gaara, tersenyum. Runa hanya membalas ucapan pemuda itu seadanya dan segera pergi dari sana bersama Matsuri.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak apa, Sakura. Sungguh." Gaara kembali meyakinkan gadis itu, tapi Sakura yang keras kepala tidak mau terima alasan apapun dari pemuda itu.

"Pokoknya tidak. Bagaimana nanti kalau kau jatuh di jalan? Aku tidak mau melihatmu masuk rumah sakit lagi. Biar Karin yang membawa motornya dank au pulang denganku naik taksi," ucap Sakura.

Karin menghela nafas. "Yah, meskipun aku tidak suka, tapi Sakura benar. Jadi, untuk kali ini aku biarkan kalian."

"Kau bisa mengendarainya?" tanya Gaara takjub. Tak banyak perempuan yang bisa membawa motor sport. Ia pikir mereka lebih banyak menggunakan mobil, daripada motor.

"Hmp, tentu saja. Aku bisa membawa semua jenis kendaraan. Begini-begini aku ini jenius tau," bangga Karin. _Hee apanya yang jenius?_ Batin Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengalah. Aku ikut pulang denganmu. Dan Karin, tolong jaga baik-baik motorku ya? Karena itu motor kesayanganku."

Seketika Karin bersemangat mendengar ucapan Gaara. _Ini motor kesayangannya? Oh, beruntungnya aku!_ Ia sangat girang, tentu saja. Karin mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja! Akan kujaga motor ini dengan seluruh nyawaku!"

Setelah itu Gaara dan Sakura segera naik taksi, sedangkan Karin mengikuti mereka di belakang. Mereka mampir ke rumah Gaara dulu, baru setelah itu Sakura, dan terakhir Karin.

Sakura menutup pintu taksi setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Karin. Ia memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Tak menghiraukan ibunya yang bertanya kenapa ia pulang hampir larut malam begini. Yang Sakura pikirkan hanyalah, ia ingin istirahat hari ini. Ini hari yang cukup melelahkan baginya.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah kamar Sasuke. _Gelap. Mungkin dia sudah tidur_.

Sakura melemparka dirinya ke tempat tidur. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tertidur disana, dengan gorden yang masih terbuka, lampu menyala, dan baju yang sedari pagi ia kenakan. Ah, ia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

" _Wah! Kau hebat Gaara!" Runa menatap kagum istana pasir yang dibuat Gaara. Itu benar-benar tinggi dan indah, menurutnya._

 _Gaara berdecak, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tentu saja. Aku ahlinya kalau membuat istana pasir seperti ini, hmp!"_

 _Matsuri tersenyum menatapnya. "Kau hebat, Gaara-kun!"_

 _Dipuji Matsuri, membuat bocah lelaki berusia tujuh tahun itu merona. "Hehehe tentu saja."_

 _Runa menatap Gaara datar. "Huh, giliran Matsuri saja. Kau malu-malu begitu. Jadi, benar ya kau menyukai Matsuri, eh?" ucapnya diakhiri tatapan jahil._

 _Wajah Gaara semakin memerah. "A- D-d-d-darimana kau tau?!"_

" _Eh? Gaara-kun suka aku?" Matsuri kini ikut-ikutan merona merah._

 _Runa menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Yah, sudah terlihat sih. Kau itu memang gampang dibaca, Gaara."_

" _Uh.. awas saja ya kau!" Gaara mengejar Runa, tapi gadis kecil itu berhasil menghindar, sampai akhirnya ia pamit pergi karena ibunya telah memanggilnya pulang, meninggalkan mereka berdua disana._

 _Keadaannya jadi canggung setelah itu. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Hening. Gaara bingung harus mengatakan apa setelah akhirnya Matsuri mengetahui kalau ia menyukai gadis itu. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Matsuri bingung harus memberikan respon apa pada Gaara setelah ia mengetahui perasaan anak itu padanya._

" _Aa.. etto.. Gaara-kun… apa itu tadi benar? Kau menyukaiku?"_

 _Tak ada pilihan lain, batin Gaara. Ia harus mengakuinya. Gaara berbalik menatap Matsuri yang kini dua meter di hadapannya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada gadis kecil itu. Wajahnya masih dihiasi semburat merah, karena malu._

 _Gaara berhenti tepat dihadapan gadis itu, menatapnya lekat. Ia menelan ludahnya. "Ya. A-aku… aku menyukai Matsuri. Sangat suka! Ba-bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _Matsuri yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut. Tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu akan menyukainya. Rasanya ia malu jika harus mengungkapkan perasaannya juga. "Aku… aku juga suka, Gaara-kun. Kau selalu ada untukku. Menghiburku saat aku sedih. Meskipun leluconmu itu payah, tapi aku menyukainya." Matsuri tersenyum._

" _Be-benarkah?! Jadi… kau juga menyukaiku?"_

 _Matsuri mengangguk. "Un! Aku sangat menyukai Gaara-kun!"_

" _Kalau begitu… ayo kita menikah!" ajak Gaara. Ah, tidak, aku terlalu bersemangat! Bagaimana ini?! batinnya khawatir._

" _Menikah?"_

" _Eh.. itu… Yashamaru bilang.. kalau orang saling mencintai, mereka akan menikah bukan? Jadi… itu.. maukah Matsuri menikah denganku?"_

" _Eh? I-itu… bukannya dilakukan saat kita sudah dewasa?"_

" _Kalau begitu.. saat kita dewasa nanti, Matsuri mau menikah denganku ya?"_

 _Matsuri mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum manis. "Ya. Aku mau menikah dengan Gaara-kun!"_

 _Gaara tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan gadis itu. "Janji ya?"_

 _Matsuri menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Gaara lalu mengangguk. "Um!"_

.

Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali tenang. Ia benar-benar tak percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal yang sangat penting?

Matsuri… gadis itu… gadis yang dicintainya… bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya?

Ini semua gara-gara kecelakaan yang dialaminya setaun lalu. Kepalanya terbentur keras dan itu membuat ia hilang ingatan. Ia kira selama ini, ingatannya telah kembali, karena ia sudah kembali mengingat sebagian besar kenangannya. Tapi… kenapa hanya kenangan masa kecilnya dan Matsuri yang tidak kembali? Dan kenapa baru sekarang?

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sebelum ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. _Sial!_

Matsuri… pantas saja gadis itu begitu kelihatan sedih ketika melihatnya tadi. Apalagi ketika mendengar kalau ia sudah punya pacar. _Kenapa baru sekarang?!_

Gaara kembali merebahkan dirinya. Menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Matsuri… maafkan aku…"

Akhirnya… ia mengingatnya…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hai! Apa kabar? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ketemu lagi hehe. I wanna say big big big sorry buat para readers sekalian. Maaf baangeettt yaaaaa karena ini super duper lama apdetnya. Dan ceritanya ada sedikit yang aku ubah hehe. Makannya mungkin ada beberapa chapter yang aku apdet lagi buat memperbaiki ceritanya. Daaaannnn apa Gaara tau perasaan sasusaku yang sebenernya, dia tau. Tapi kalau soal apa saku masih suka sasu pas dia nyatain perasaannya? Itu nanti ya hehehe #PLAK!**

 **Kali ini banyaknya Gaara dulu gapapa ya hehe. Nanti sasunya bakal muncul lagi kok. Semoga kalian ga bosen & last, maaf bangeet yak karena baru apdet sekarang karena kemaren-kemaren aku bener-bener stak sama ff ini (_ _') hehe peace ^^V tapi sekarang aku usahain lanjut lagi kok, karena kebetulan lagi ada ide nih hehe.**

 **Okay, thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter! Babay!**

 **.**

 **Review?**


	10. I'm Back

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **You Belong With Me**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 :** I'm Back..._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _Gaara mengalami kecelakaan setaun lalu. Keadaannya sangat parah saat itu. Banyak tulangnya yang retak dan hampir patah dan kepalanya mengalami benturan keras yang menyebabkannya kehilangan memorinya. Tapi untungnya, dia masih ingat siapa dirinya, siapa namanya. Tapi hanya itu. Setaun belakangan ini keadaannya semakin membaik dan sebagian besar memorinya sudah kembali. Tapi mungkin ada beberapa potongan memorinya yang tidak kembali. Saya juga tidak tau kenapa. Antara dia memang tidak mau mengingatnya, itu kenangan yang buruk, atau memang sulit untuk mengingatnya kembali."_

 _._

Perkataan dokter yang kemarin memeriksa Gaara masih terus terngiang di kepalanya. _Apa Gaara-kun tak mau mengingatku?_ Pemikiran itu membuatnya murung.

Rasanya sedih saat mengetahui orang yang begitu dekat dengannya selama ini melupakannya dan menjadi orang yang asing baginya sekarang. Air matanya menggenang tanpa sadar. Ia menangis. Bagaimana cara pemuda itu supaya mengingatnya? Bagaimana cara pemuda itu supaya kembali mengenalinya? Dan tidak menganggapnya orang asing?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang belum bisa ia temukan jawabannya. Matsuri mengusap air matanya. Sudah malam, lebih baik ia tidur. dalam hati ia berdo'a, semoga Gaara bisa mengingatnya kembali setelah pertemuan mereka kemarin.

.

Runa memandang punggung gadis yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Matanya menatap sendu gadis itu. Ia tau. Matsuri tadi menangis karena memikirkan pemuda yang kemarin mereka temui. Ia tau. Gadis itu sedih karena Gaara tak mengingatnya. Mereka bahkan sudah seperti orang asing sekarang.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

"Gaara- _kun_?"

"Ah, ya?"

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau banyak pikiran. "Sakura mengaduk milkshake strawberrynya pelan. Matanya masih memandang pemuda Sabaku itu.

Gaara mengusap wajahnya, gelisah. Daritadi ia sama sekali tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Matsuri semenjak mimpinya tadi malam. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tak bisa mengenalinya kemarin saat mereka bertemu. Dan sekarang, ia ingin menemuinya, tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia bahkan tak tahu dimana Matsuri tinggal saat ini. "Yah, begitulah. Ada beberapa hal yang menganggu pikiranku. Maaf."

Sakura menghela nafas, bingung harus membalas apa. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Kelasnya sudah hampir dimulai. Ia harus pergi. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya Gaara- _kun_. Kelasku sudah hampir mulai." Sakura berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sakura, mau ke café biasa nanti sore?" ajak Gaara. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan pemuda itu lalu bergegas meninggalkannya di kantin sendirian.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Sakura menghampiri Gaara yang menunggunya di depan kelas. "Pergi sekarang?" tanyanya, yang dijawab anggukan oleh pemuda itu.

Gaara memarkirkan motornya di luar café. Mereka menempati tempat duduk di sisi jendela, tempat kesukaan Sakura. Gaara memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Jadi.. ada apa?" Sakura bersuara setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka pergi.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah balik bertanya. Berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kukira Gaara- _kun_ ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Apa aku begitu mudah dibaca?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya menebak. Habisnya, tak biasanya kau mengajakku ke café. Biasanya Gaara- _kun_ mengajakku ke taman kota atau tempat hiburan."

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya menatap pemandangan diluar lewat jendela sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Sakura. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Tapi kumohon kali ini jawab yang jujur ya?"

Meskipun gugup, Sakura mengangguk. Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sakura.. apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Eh?" Gaara mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Eh itu… aku.. menyukai Gaara- _kun_ kok.." jawab Sakura pada akhirnya, gugup.

"T-tapi… hanya sebagai teman.." lanjutnya dengan nada kecil. "…maaf.."

 _Sudah kuduga_. Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Lagipula aku sudah tau jawabannya."

Entah kenapa rasanya Sakura jadi merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu. Karin benar, harusnya ia menolaknya saja waktu itu. "Eh? J-jadi.. selama ini…"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke 'kan?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa takut untuk bertemu sepasang iris jade itu.

Gaara menghela nafas pendek. "Hei hei, aku bicara seperti ini sama sekali tak ada maksud memojokkanmu kok. Sebenarnya aku sudah tau semua itu. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu kali ini. Apa kau marah padaku sekarang?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Gaara yang juga sedang menatapnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, senyumnya yang biasa. Bukan senyum paksaan. Ia bahkan tak melihat gurat kesedihan disana. Apa artinya Gaara tak keberatan dengan semua fakta itu? "Aku… sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk menjadikan Gaara- _kun_ pelarianku karena tak mendapatkan Sasuke- _kun_. Tidak. Jadi kumohon, jangan salah paham dan berpikir seperti itu! Aku… sangat nyaman denganmu.

Gaara- _kun_ orang yang menyenangkan dan aku suka itu. Kau selalu ada untukku, dan mengerti aku. Kupikir tadinya aku akan bisa melihatmu seperti aku melihat Sasuke- _kun_ karena kau juga pacarku. Tapi.. entah kenapa, pandanganku padamu sama sekali tak berubah. Aku hanya menyukaimu sebagai teman, teman terdekatku yang selalu ada untukku, tak lebih.."

Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya mulai basah sekarang. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum setelah mendengat penjelas Sakura tentang dirinya. Ia senang kalau ternyata gadis itu nyaman berada di sisinya, meskipun Sakura tak melihatnya sebagai kekasih, tapi hanya sebagai teman dekatnya. Dianggap seperti itu saja ia sudah senang. Dan rasanya, ia bisa mengikhlaskan Sakura untuk bersama Sasuke sekarang. Lagipula perasaan mereka berbalas, untuk apa ia menghalanginya. Dan juga, sekarang, Gaara sudah menemukan orang yang dicarinya selama ini. Orang yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan utuknya. Akhirnya ia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Pesanan mereka datang. Gaara mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan setelah menaruh pesanan mereka di atas meja. Sebelah tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bebas di atas meja, membuat gadis itu kembali menatapnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan tangannya yang bebas terulur, mengusap mata gadis itu yang basah.

"Jangan menangis," ucapnya. "Kau jelek kalau menangis." Mau tak mau, Sakura tersenyum karena ucapannya. "Kau menyebalkan," ujar gadis itu.

Gaara berdehem sebelum kembali berbicara, "sebenarnya, setaun lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah. Tulangku banyak yang retak dan aku hilang ingatan karena benturan di kepalaku. Setelah setaun ini, kurasa keadaanku sudah cukup baik. Aku juga sudah mendapatkan sebagian besar ingatanku yang hilang, tapi ternyata masih ada yang aku lupakan…"

Sakura diam menengarkan, menunggu kelanjutan cerita pemuda dihadapannya itu. "…Tadi malam.. aku bermimpi tentang masa kecilku.. dan sekarang aku ingat semuanya…"

Sakura menyeruput jus strawberrynya sebelum kembali menatap Gaara. "Sakura, maaf… tapi... aku juga mencintai orang lain… aku hanya.. selama ini aku melupakannya.. dan saat aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya… sekarang saat aku kembali mengingatnya… dia telah pergi.." Gaara mendesah pelan. Mengingat Matsuri membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Gaara. Gadis itu tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku mengerti bagaimana persaaan Gaara- _kun_. Tapi kurasa, dia tidak pergi. Maksudku, kalau kalian memang saling mencintai, aku yakin pasti kalian akan bertemu lagi. Entah besok atau lusa. Buktinya saja, kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi kemarin 'kan? Jadi mungkin saja 'kan besok lusa kalian akan bertemu lagi. Percayalah padaku.."

Gaara tersenyum, membalas genggaman Sakura. Gadis itu memang selalu tau bagaimana cara membuatnya tenang dan nyaman saat bersamanya. "Ya. Aku percaya. Dan juga, aku tidak berbohong loh saat aku bilang aku menyukaimu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Sakura merona. Ia tertawa kecil. "Ahaha ya tentu saja. Aku tau itu."

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang TV. Ibunya ada disana. Seperti biasa, menonton acara komedi kesukaannya.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu menutup matanya. Rasanya, beban yang selama ini dibawanya, telah hilang. Akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Gaara. Meskipun, ia tak menyangka kalau ternyata selama ini Gaara telah mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya, dan ternyata pemuda itu juga mencintai orang lain.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini, eh." Sakura membuka matanya. Ibunya sedang menatapnya dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

Sakura membalas senyum ibunya. "Ya, begitulah." Gadis itu lalu berhambur ke pelukan ibunya.

Mebuki yang tiba-tiba di peluk hanya bisa mengerjap tak mengerti, kenapa putrinya tiba-tiba seperti itu, tapi ia tetap membalas pelukannya dengan senang hati, tentu saja. "Terima kasih, ibu…"

"Kembali, Sayang…"

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya. Ia berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Dari raut wajahnya jelas sekali terlihat kalau ia sedang kelelahan, tapi juga senang.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di meja makan setelah ia mengambil segelas air dingin untuk diteguknya. Itachi yang dari dapur menghampirinya. Bertanya, "bagaimana hasilnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring menatap kakaknya itu. "Menang telak."

Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Sudah kuduga." Pemuda itu menepuk pundak adiknya sebelum pergi kembali ke ruang TV.

"Sasuke." Sasuke menoleh. "Bisa kau undang Sakura dan keluarganya untuk makan malam disini?"

"Makan malam disini?"

Mikoto tersenyum. "Ayahmu dapat tangkapan besar hari ini! Jadi, ibu berpikir untuk merayakannya hehe. Lagipula, sudah lama semenjak kita mengundang mereka makan malam bersama."

Sasuke menandaskan minumannya sebelum menjawab, "baiklah."

"Tolong ya, Sasu!"

"Iya iya."

Sasuke melirik jam dinding. Jam tujuh lewat lima menit. Lebih baik ia cepat karena sebenarnya ia juga lapar dan sudah lapar dan tidak saabr mencicipi masakan buatan ibunya. Aromanya sangat menggoda.

Sasuke memencet bel kediam Haruno. Tak sampai tiga kali bel berbunyi, Mebuki keluar, membukakan pintu. "Ara, Sasuke- _kun_. Ayo masuk."

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu. Lalu Mebuki menanyakan tujuannya datang ke rumahnya. "Ibu mengundang kalian makan malam. Kebetulan hari ini ayah pulang memancing dan ia mendapat tangkapan besar. Kira-kira begitulah," jawab Sasuke.

"Ow. Apa tak apa jika kami bergabung?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja."

Mebuki tersenyum. "Terima kasih undangannya, Sasuke- _kun._ Kami akan kesana setelah aku panggil Sakura."

Sasuke kembali mengangguk. Setelah itu ia pamit kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

Mikoto dan Itachi sedang menyiapkan makanan ketika ia sampai. Oh, coba cium aromanya. Ini sangat menggiurkan. Rasanya Sasuke sangat ingin memakannya sekarang juga. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga Sakura dan ibunya cepat datang supaya ia bisa cepat makan.

Dan harapannya terkabul. Sedetik setelah ia duduk di meja makan, bel berbunyi. _Itu pasti mereka_. Itachi terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya itu sebelum duduk di hadapannya.

Sakura, Mebuki, dan Mikoto bergabung di meja makan segera setelah mereka disambut Mikoto di depan. beberapa menit setelahnya, Fugaku bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ah, Sakura, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Mikoto ditengah-tengah makan malam mereka.

Sakura menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "lancar-lancar saja kok."

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Kalian masih berpacaran?" Kali ini Itachi yang bertanya. Membuat Sasuke hampir tersedak ketika mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum ketika mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Ah, itu…" Sakura gelagapan. Bingung harus menjawab apa ia ingin bilang kalau mereka sebenarnya sudah putus, tapi di situasi seperti ini… rasanya kurang tepat.

"Sakura- _chan_ punya pacar? Kok aku tidak tau?" Mikoto kembali bersuara.

"Yah, mereka sudah berhubungan sekitar tiga bulan lah kurang lebih. Iya 'kan Saku?" sahut Mebuki –sang ibu.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kedua ibu itu. "Begitulah.. kami baik kok.."

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Ketika yang lain sedang asik mengobrol entah-apa di ruang TV, Sasuke lebih memilih diam di luar rumahnya, duduk di kursi panjang di teras sembari memandangi langit malam.

Rasanya begitu sejuk disini. Sudah lama semenjak ia seperti ini. rasanya ini mengingatkannya pada kenangannya bersama Sakura. Ketika tengah malam ia memanggil gadis itu kemari dan menemaninya sambil bercerita. Sungguh malam yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke menutup matanya, berusaha menikmati hembusan lembut angin malam ketika seseorang memanggilnya. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ia sangat mengenal suara ini. Itu Sakura. Ia membuka matanya, menatap gadis itu. "Ada apa?"

Sakura terlihat bingung, antara mau duduk di samping Sasuke atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya ia mengambil tempat itu. "Kau mau?" tanyanya. Merujuk pada bakpao yang ia bawa.

Sasuke mengambil satu bakpao dari tangan Sakura, berterima kasih sebelum kemudian memakannya.

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Sasuke sedang asik memandangi langit sedangkan Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa. Rasanya keadaan ini canggung baginya.

"Kudengar, Sasuke- _kun_ putus dengan Shion- _san_?"

Sasuke menoleh. Air mukanya berubah kesal mendengar nama gadis yang pernah menjadi pacarnya itu. _Apa aku salah bicara? Sepertinya Sasuke-kun marah. Bagaimana ini?!_

Sasuke membuang muka sebelum menjawab, "ya. Kau sudah tau rupanya."

Sakura menyelipkan rambut kebelakang telinganya, gugup. "Be-begitulah. Banyak yang membicarakan kalian."

"Yah, dia bukan gadis yang baik ternyata." Sakura bingung harus bilang apa, jadi dia diam. Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Sudahlah, jangan membicarakannya. Tidak penting."

"Eh, um… ya.."

"Hubunganmu dan Sabaku baik ya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Ragu-ragu Sakura mengangguk. "Begitulah.."

"Sayang sekali.."

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura tak bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu karena sangat pelan, tapi ia bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah kecewa setelah mendengar jawabannya.

Sebenarnya, Sakura ingin bilang kalau Gaara sudah bukan pacarnya lagi, tapi entah kenapa mulutnya tak mau berbicara.

"Pesta dansa." Sakura menoleh ketika Sasuke bersuara. "Kau datang?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Entahlah.. itu bukan tempatku.. maksudku, rasanya aku tidak cocok saja dengan acara seperti itu.."

"Oh.." Lagi. Sakura melihat raut kecewa di wajah Sasuke.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, mengikuti Sasuke, melihat langit malam. "Bintangnya sedikit.." gumamnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Sasuke- _kun_ kedinginan?" Ia menatap pemuda itu.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, matanya berkilat jenaka. "Kalau aku kedinginan apa kau mau menghangatkanku, hm?"

"Eh, itu… kalau begitu aku ambilkan selimut deh.." Sakura berdiri, tapi sebelum gadis itu melangkah lebih jauh, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, menyuruhnya kembali duduk. Kali ini lebih dekat dengannya. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundah gadis itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. "Jangan pergi.."

Mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Sasuke, membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan rona di wajahnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Kemana saja, asal tidak melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu, membuat senyum miring di wajahnya. "Hee, kau malu eh?" Pertanyaannya membuat Sakura tersentak dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah pemuda itu. "Ti-tidak kok!" serunya.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu semakin mundur.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hahahaha."

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Gaara menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi lalu menghela nafas. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang banyak pikiran.

"Ada apa, Gaara- _kun_? Kau belum menemukannya?" tanya Sakura seraya menjilat es krim strawberrynya.

Gaara menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah. Aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi."

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan menyerah! Aku yakin kau pasti menemukannya! Kenapa tidak ke tempat kalian bertemu kemarin? Siapa tau dia kesana lagi?" Benar juga. Gaara tak memikirkan itu sama sekali selama tiga hari ini.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Sudah saatnya ia ke kelas. "Ah, aku duluan ya, Gaara- _kun_! Ayolah, jangan patah semangat! Dah Gaara- _kun_!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Gaara tersenyum melihatnya yang semakin menjauh. Ia menandaskan minumannya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana. Lagipula kelasnya juga sudah selesai. Ia hanya ada kelas pagi hari ini dan tak ada kegiatan apapun lagi di kampus, jadi sebaiknya ia pergi.

Tadinya ia memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi ia sedang malas berduaan di rumah dengan kakaknya. Jadi, ia mencoba saran Sakura tadi. Ia akhirnya pergi ke café tempat ia bertemu dengan Matsuri kemarin. Tapi sudah dua jam ia disana, tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan muncul, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Hanya duduk diam disana menunggu itu membuang-buang waktu.

Dan saat ia sedang berjalan, seseorang menabrak punggungnya. Gaara membalikkan badan dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat siapa orang yang menabraknya tadi.

"Runa?"

"Hah? Gaara?" Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Runa kembali berbicara, "sedang apa kau disini?"

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya tak boleh kalau aku disini? Ini 'kan tempat umum. Setiap orang bebas ada disini." Jawabannya membuat gadis itu bungkam. Ia membuang mukanya kesal.

Ternyata Sakura benar. Rasanya tidak sia-sia ia menunggu. Tapi… dimana Matsuri? "Dimana Matsuri?" tanya pemuda itu, menyuarakan pikirannya.

Runa menatap pemuda dihadapannya enggan. "Hah?"

"Kau tidak kesini dengan Matsuri?"

Gadis itu melipat tangannya didepan dada, kembali membuang muka. "Kenapa juga aku harus memberitahumu?" ucapnya ketus.

Melihatnya seperti ini entah kenapa rasanya Gaara merasa bersalah karena tak mengenalinya kemarin saat mereka bertemu. Pasti ia kesal padanya karena itu. "Kau kesal padaku ya?" Tak ada jawaban. "Maaf, aku tak mengenalimu kemarin. Ada masalah dengan ingatanku.."

"Ini bukan tentangku… tapi tentang Matsuri… aku tak masalah jika kau tak mengenaliku… tapi Matsuri…" Gadis itu mendecih pelan. Tangannya yang jatuh terkepal.

"… Aku tau… makannya aku mencari Matsuri sekarang. Kalau kau sedang bersamanya… boleh aku bertemu dengannya sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya… kumohon, Runa…"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Runa mengiyakan permintaan Gaara. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan bilang aku yang memberitahu padamu kalau dia ada disini."

Gaara tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Tentu. Dimana dia?"

"Sedang membeli makanan. Kurasa sebentar lagi juga dia kemari." Runa pergi setelah mengatakan itu. Meninggalkan Gaara yang menunggu Matsuri.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada disana sembari menunggu. Selang lima menit kemudian orang yang ditunggu datang. Gadis itu celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan sambil terus berjalan pelan.

Gaara tersenyum, menghampiri gadis itu. Ia menepuk pelan pundaknya dari belakang. "Runa! Aku mencari…mu…"

"Hai."

"…Gaara- _kun_ …" Matsuri menelan ludahnya, menundukkan kepalanya. Bingung harus bicara apa. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi disini. Yah, mungkin seharusnya tadi ia tak mengiyakan ajakan Runa ketika gadis itu mengajaknya keluar jalan-jalan.

"Um… kalau kau tak keberatan… bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Gaara hati-hati.

Ragu-ragu Matsuri menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Gaara tersenyum tipis lalu membawa Matsuri duduk di kursi panjang yang tadi di dudukinya.

"…Maaf…"

"Eh?" Matsuri mengangkat kepalanya –menatap Gaara- ketika mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut pemuda disampingnya.

"Karena tak mengenalimu kemarin… aku…"

"Tak apa… aku sudah tau kok, Gaara- _kun_." Gaara membalas tatapan Matsuri. Gadis itu tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku tau kau... kecelakaan dan amnesia. Itu.. bukan salahmu. Jadi.. tak perlu minta maaf…"

Gaara menatap nanar gadis disampingnya. "Tidak. Aku tetap merasa bersalah karena tidak mengenalimu. Maafkan aku, Matsu…"

Matsuri memalingkan wajahnya. Rasanya air matanya menerobos keluar. Sudah lama semenjak ia mendengar Gaara memanggil namanya. Rasanya ia merindukan pemuda itu.

Matsuri mengelap air matanya sebelum kembali menatap Gaara. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tak perlu. Lagipula mengetahui kau baik-baik saja sekarang setelah kecelakaan yang menimpamu saja aku sudah senang."

 _Yaampun Gaara.. bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya?_ Ia jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. "Lagipula, katanya sebagian besar ingatanmu sudah kembali ya?" tanya Matsuri.

Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Ingatanku sudah kembali sekarang."

"Syukurlah.. akhirnya Gaara- _kun_ bisa mengingat kembali semuanya ya.." Matsuri memalingkan wajahnya. Air matanya kembali menggenang.

Gaara menggenggam tangan gadis itu perlahan tapi pasti, membuat sang empunya menoleh. "Karna ingatanku sudah kembali, apa kau mau menerimaku kembali, Matsu?" ucapnya, tersenyum.

"Aa.. kau mengingatku?" Gaara mengangguk. Matsuri tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar senang sekarang. Akhirnya pemuda itu mengenalinya. Akhirnya. Tapi, sesuatu menganggu pikirannya. "…Tapi… Gaara- _kun_ 'kan punya pacar.. tidak mungkin 'kan aku…"

"Hubungan kami sudah putus. Kami hanya teman dekat sekarang. Lagipula.. selama ini juga.. dia tidak mencintaiku.. dia hanya melihatku sebagai teman dekatnya, karena dia mencintai orang lain…" Rasanya mulutnya pahit ketika mengucakan fakta tentangnya dan Sakura. Meskipun itu kenyataan, tapi tetap saja, rasanya.. masih ada rasa tidak terima akan hal itu.

Matsuri merasa tidak enak membuat Gaara membicarakan hal yang menyedihkan baginya, meskipun ia tak bisa membantah ucapan pemuda itu jika memang begitulah keadaannya.

"Jadi.. apa jawabanmu?" tanya Gaara, mengalihkan perhatian Matsuri.

Gadis itu kini terlihat salah tingkah. "Eh.. itu.. iya.."

Gaara tersenyum. Ia mencium punggung tangan gadis itu, membuat sang empunya merona. "Terima kasih. Aku pulang, Matsu.."

Kali ini Matsuri benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia membalas senyuman Gaara dengan senyum manisnya. "Selamat datang, Gaara- _kun_.."

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Sasuke sedang membaca sembari menggarisi bagian-bagian penting dari isi bacaan tersebut dan sesekali menyeruput _white coffee-_ nya saat seseorang datang dengan perasaan kesalnya dan menyambar minumannya. Ia yang menjadi korban hanya bisa diam memperhatikan orang itu mengumpat sambil menghabiskan sisa kopinya. _Enak sekali dia._

"Toneri sialan!" umpat orang itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia meletakkan gelas kopi Sasuke yang isinya telah diseruput habis.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan sebelum bertanya, "ada apa dengan Toneri?"

"Dia mengajak Hinata- _chan_ ke pesta! Dia bilang dia akan menjemputnya! Dan berdansa dengannya! Dan mengantarnya pulang lagi! Menyebalkan sekali orang Otsususapi itu!"

 _Otsusu.. apa?_ "Kau kesal dia mengajak Hinata, eh?"

"Tentu saja! Harusnya 'kan aku yang mengajaknya!"

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja dia kalau begitu?"

Seketika hening. "I-itu… aku tak berani…" cicitnya pelan.

Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia tidak mau orang lain mengajak gadis yang disukainya pergi, tapi dia sendiri tak berani mengajak gadis itu pergi. "Jangan marah kalau begitu."

Dan emosinya kembali memuncak. "Hah?! Hei, memangnya kau tidak kesal jika ditikung begitu hah?!"

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Daripada kau marah-marah tak jelas, lebih baik kau belikan aku kopi lagi, _Dobe_."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau menghabiskan kopiku, Naruto- _baka_!"

Naruto yang tak mau kalah memincingkan matanya tajam seraya berseu, "hei, siapa yang kau panggil _baka, baka_!"

Dan ketika mereka sedang adu mulut, seseorang datang. Membuat keduanya mengalihkan perhatian. Dan Naruto langsung terdiam saat itu juga. Salah tingkah.

"Eh, Hinata- _chan_.. ada apa?"

"Maaf menganggu, aku mau mengembalikan ini pada Naruto- _kun_ ," ucap gadis Hyuuga itu sembari mnyerahkan buku tulis yang dipinjamnya dari sang Uzumaki.

"Hinata." Mereka berdua menoleh –Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Apa Toneri mengajakmu ke pesta dansa akhir pekan nanti?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menatapnya tajam, tapi ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Eh? I-iya."

"Jangan terima." Kini mereka menatapnya bingung. "Tolak dia dan pergi dengan Si Payah Naruto ini," lanjutnya.

Perkataannya sukses membuat kedua insan itu merona. "A-apa maksudmu, _Teme_?!" seru pemuda Uzumaki itu gelagapan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengucapkan itu pada Hinata. Jelas saja ia malu!

"Eh? Na-naruto- _kun_? Kenapa?"

"Dia marah-marah padaku karena melihat Toneri mengajakmu ke pesta dansa, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa mengajakmu kesana." Sasuke dengan santai menyenderkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi, sama sekali tak menghiraukan Naruto yang mengoceh entah apa.

"Na-naruto- _kun_ bilang begitu?" tanya Hinata setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Eh? N-naruto- _kun…_ ingin mengajakku ke pesta dansa?"

"Ya. Tapi dia terllau pengecut untuk mengajakmu. Pokoknya, terima saja ya." Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, tak menghiraukan Naruto yang menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan sialan-kau- _Teme_! Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda Uzumaki itu ingin mengomel padanya, tapi ditahannya karena ada Hinata. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Dah," ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua disana dalam keadaan canggung. Dalam hati Naruto merutuk sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Hinata duduk di tempat Sasuke tadi. Gadis itu tak bisa berhenti bergerak karena gelisah. Jari telunjuknya saling terpaut. Ia menunggu pemuda di hadapannya bicara, tapi sudalima menit semenjak Sasuke pergi dan pemuda itu masih belum bicara apapun. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Um.. soal yang tadi…"

"I-itu bukan apa-apa kok! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Maaf ya.. si Sasuke- _teme_ itu memang suka bicara ngawur hehe.." Naruto refleks bicara ketika mendengar Hinata bicara. Ia benar-benar bingung harus bicara apa pada gadis di depannya sekarang. _Semua ini gara-gara ulah si Teme sialan! Dasar kau! Awas aja nanti!_

"Jadi… itu tidak benar ya.. kalau Naruto- _kun_ mau mengajakku ke pesta dansa…" Entah kenapa Hinata langsung menampakkan wajah murung seketika, membuat Pemuda Uzumaki itu semakin gelagapan.

"Aa.. bukan begitu! Tidak begitu kok! A-aku.. ingin mengajakmu kesana sebenarnya! Sungguh! Tapi aku malu mengatakannya.." _Oh tidak! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?! Baka baka! Kenapa sampai keceplosan begini?!_

Naruto melirik Hinata was-was. Bagaimana reaksinya? Dan diluar dugaan, gadis itu menampakkan senyum senang. Wajahnya merona. "Jadi.. kau akan menjemputku nanti?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Te-tentu saja! K-kau.. mau?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Senyum manis masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Un!" Ia melirik jam tangannya, lalu kembali berucap, "kalau begitu.. aku pergi dulu ya, Naruto- _kun_. Aku… tunggu kau nanti di rumahku ya! Dah!"

Naruto hanya bisa melongo memandang kepergian Hinata. Tak disangka. Gadis itu… mau menerima ajakannya dan ia akan menjemputnya nanti di rumahnya dan pergi ke pesta dansa bersamanya dan… aah pokokya Naruto sangat senang sekali hari ini!

Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke nanti. Karena pemuda itu, kini ia bisa mengajak Hinata dan Hinata tak jadi pergi dengan si Sialan Toneri itu yey!

Naruto merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mencari kontak favoritnya dan lekas menghubunginya.

" _Teme!_ "

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Aku menaruh ponselku ke dalam tas setelah menutup telfon dari Naruto. Si _Dobe_ itu.. bilang kalau dia akan menghajarku karena membuatnya malu di depan Hinata, tapi tadi dia bilang terima kasih padaku karena berkatku akhirnya ia bisa mengajak Hinata ke pesta dansa. Dasar.

Mataku menyapu taman kampus yang sepi dan menemukan dia disana. Ya, dia. Dia orang yang masuk ke kehidupanku sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Sekaligus orang yang berhasil mengisi hati dan pikiranku. Dia hebat, bukan?

Aku menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di kursi taman yang selalu ia duduki. Aku mengendap-endap, berusaha semoga kehadiranku tidak diketahui olehnya lalu menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Eh? Siapa ini?" tanyanya kebingungan. Aku hanya diam, tak menanggapi. "Um… Sasuke- _kun_?"

Aku melonggarkan tanganku yang menutup matanya, sehingga dia bisa menyingkirkan tanganku dari sana.

Aku memasang raut wajah kecewa ketika dia menoleh melihatku. "Apa aku terlalu mudah ditebak?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Karena kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang akan begitu padaku, hm?" Benar juga.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranku beberapa hari ini. Kalau kuperhatikan sepertinya, Sakura sekarang jarang terlihat bersama Sabaku. Apa mereka sedang ada masalah atau semacamnya? Bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusan mereka atau semacamnya, aku hanya penasaran saja, maka dari itu aku bertanya.

"Karena kelasnya sudah selesai, jadi dia pulang, kurasa," jawab Sakura ketika aku bertanya tentang Sabaku padanya.

"Kau bilang hubunganmu dengannya baik-baik saja, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat kalian bersama. Kau bahkan tidak diantar pulang olehnya lagi."

Kulihat Sakura menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah dan menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Ah itu… karena kurasa… itu tidak perlu…"

Aku tidak mengerti. "Tidak perlu? Kurasa itu wajar karena kau adalah pacarnya, bukan?"

Aku merogoh tasku untuk mengambil botol air mineralku lalu meminumnya dan rasanya aku ingin menyemburkan air yang kuminum saat itu juga ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura, "Aku… bukan pacarnya lagi, Sasuke- _kun_. Kami sudah putus sejak beberapa hari lalu.."

Aku mengelap mulutku dan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Sakura dan Sabaku putus? Benarkah? Apa ini serius? Sungguh… jika kau ingin aku jujur.. aku sangar senang mendengar berita ini. Karena ini artinya, halanganku untuk mendapatkan Sakura sudah tidak ada. Sakura sudah bukan milik Sabaku lagi, ini artinya aku bisa mendapatkannya 'kan? Benar 'kan?

Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut kenapa hubungan mereka bisa putus, tapi kurasa Sakura tidak ingin membicarakannya, jadi aku mengganti topik. Berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang bisa membuatnya senang. Apapun itu yang penting bisa melupakan Si Rambut Merah itu. Karena dia sekarang sudah pergi dari kehidupan Sakura dan Sakura akan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi. Jadi, mari lupakan tentangnya.

Setelah matahari terbenam, kami pulang ke rumah. Sakura pulang denganku, tentu saja. Perjanan kami menyenangkan. Sakura kembali ceria seperti biasanya dan membahas banyak hal denganku. Kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan perasaan puas dan lega. Terutama aku. Karena telah mengetahui kalau ia sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sabaku. Kini aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya tanpa harus berpikir apa aku akan menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Si Rambut Merah itu atau tidak.

Sakura menutup gordennya ketika aku membalas ucapan 'Selamat tidur'nya lewat notebook. Aku tersenyum menatap kamarnya yang sudah gelap. Sepertinya dia sudah tidur. Yah, dia memang cepat tertidur sih, jika sudah memutuskan untuk tidur.

Nah, sekarang lebih baik aku juga tidur. Aku menutup gorden dan mematikan lampu sebelum beranjak naik ka tempat tidur sambil berpikir, kurasa aku akan mengikuti omongan Naruto. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada saat pesta dansa nanti padanya. Ya, kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Kuharap, semoga Sakura mau datang ke acara itu lusa nanti. Sambil mencoba tertidur aku tersenyum memikirkan itu.

Selamat tidur, Sakura…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yeayy! Akhirnya berntar lagi ending! :') setelah sekian lama akhirnyaaa akan mencapai ending juga yaahhh :')**

 **Oke, pokoknya tunggu aja chapter depan yaa kawan! Jangan lupa reviewnya ya!**

 **See ya!**

 **Big love,**

 **Nona Xerry**


	11. Confession

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **You Belong With Me**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 : Confession**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Sasuke baru saja merapikan barangnya ketika seseorang berseru memanggilnya. Ia menoleh, melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Ke kantin yuk!" ajaknya.

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya itu datar. "Oh ayolah. Kali ini aku yang traktir, bagaimana?"

Sasuke memakai tasnya sebelum kembali menatap Naruto. "Bukannya kau marah padaku, eh?" sindirnya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. "Itu 'kan kemarin. Lagipula ini juga sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena berkat kau Hinata mau pergi denganku hehe."

"Tempura soba dan tempura udon."

"Ugh, kau membuat uangku habis sekali keluar," ucap Naruto sebal.

"Kau bilang mau mentraktirku."

"Iya iya ayo!" _Demi Hinata!_

Sambil berjalan keluar kelas, Naruto membatin, _'Tuhan, tolong selamatkan dompetku!'_

 _ **.**_

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Dengan raut wajah kesal, Karin melempar ponselnya ke kasur lalu berseru, "menyebalkan! Pesan dan teleponku tak ada yang direspon olehnya! Kenapa sih?!"

Sakura membuka _earphone_ nya lalu menatal heran sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa?"

Karin beringsut mendekatinya di kasur. "Akhir-akhir ini Gaara- _kun_ mengabaikanku. Pesan dan teleponku tak ada yang dibalas. Menurutmu kenapa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Sakura diam. Bingung mau menjawab apa. Pasalnya, semenjak ia putus dengan Gaara, ia jadi jarang berkomunikasi dengan pemuda itu. Ditambah, mereka yang jarang bertemu jika di kampus. _Aneh_ , batinnya. Padahal selama mereka pacaran, Sakura selalu bertemu dengan pemuda itu di kampus. Bahkan secara tidak sengaja sekalipun. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Ah, sudahlah. Hal seperti itu tidak terlalu penting untuk dipikirkan. Lebih baik ia pikirkan sekarang, bagaimana caranya memberitahu Karin tentang hubungannya dan pemuda merah itu.

"Sakura!"

"Ah, iya, kenapa?"

"Aku bertanya! Kenapa kau juga malah mengabaikanku sih?!" Seketika raut wajahnya berubah kesal.

"Ah, maaf. Kenapa?"

Karin berpaling. Ia mengambil guling lalu meluncur ke dalam selimut. _Dia kesal,_ batin Sakura. Ia menghampiri gadis bersurai merah itu. Meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya kesal, tapi percuma saja. Karin tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Sakura menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara, "soal Gaara- _kun_.. Maaf, aku juga tak tau, Karin.." Tak ada tanggapan. Ia melanjutkan, "karena aku juga sudah lama tidak berkirim pesan dengannya."

"Bohong," ucap Karin dari dalam selimut. Gadis itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Selalu begitu kalau sedang kesal atau marah.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi kenyataannya begitu. Dan juga aku dan Gaara- _kun..._ sudah putus... " Suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat, tapi ia yakin Karin pasti bisa mendengarnya.

Dan benar saja, gadis itu langsung keluar dari selimutnya. "Apa kau bilang? Tidak, tunggu.. Kau serius, Saku?"

Perlahan, tapi pasti Sakura mengangguk. "Aku serius, Karin." Kemudian ia menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia dan pemuda panda itu putus. Karin diam mendengarkan, tanpa menginterupsi satu kali pun Perkataan Sakura.

"Bohong," ucap Karin setelah Sakura selesai bercerita. "Itu tidak mungkin, Saku." Ia kembali masuk ke dalam selimut lalu berteriak, "aargh! Kenapa kisah cintaku selalu berakhir seperti ini sih?!"

Sakura terkadang kasian kalau melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kisah cintanya kebanyakan tidak berhasil. Dari bertepuk sebelah tangan sampai diselingkuhi. Satu kata untuk Karin, menyedihkan.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk Karin sampai akhirnya gadis itu tenang. Mereka turun kebawah untuk makan karena kebetulan hari sudah malam dan Mebuki memanggil mereka untuk makan malam. Baru setelahnya, mereka ikut Mebuki menonton acara komedia di ruang tamu. Yah, setidaknya ini bisa membuat Karin melupakan sebentar masalahnya, pikir Sakura.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong Sakura.. Kau tidak ikut pesta dansa?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba. Mebuki ikut menoleh, menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Eh, um.. aku.. entahlah. Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura bergerak tak nyaman. Ia berusaha fokus pada acara tv di hadapannya, tapi tidak bisa. Tatapan kedua orang di sampingnya ini benar-benar mengintimidasi. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," ucapnya. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu.

"Oh ayolah, Saku. Kau 'kan belum pernah datang ke acara seperti itu. Apa salahnya 'kan kalau kau datang kali ini? Nanti aku akan membantu mendadanimu," ucap Karin yang disetujui oleh Mebuki.

"Uh, tidak terima kasih. Lebih baik aku belajar saja daripada ikut acara itu."

Jawaban gadis Haruno itu membuatnya kesal. Karin menatap tajam sahabatnya itu. "Hei, apa kau tidak mau berdansa dengan Tuan Uchiha disana, hm?"

Ucapan Karin terdengar menggiurkan. Rasanya membayangkan dirinya berdansa dengan Sasuke disana terdengar begitu menyenangkan, tapi ia malu jika harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan penampilan dirinya yang biasa. "Aku malu..."

Karin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Pokoknya kau datang ke pesta itu! Biar nanti aku dan Ibu yang mendadanimu. Kau tidak akan terlihat jelek di depan Uchiha, jadi tenang saja." Sakura baru saja mau membuka mulut, tapi Karin memotongnya. "Tidak ada penolakan. Ini perintah!"

 _Uh, apa ini akan berakhir dengan baik?_

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Ucapan Karin mengenai dia yang akan mendandaniku kemarin ternyata tidak main-main. Yah, dia memang tidak pernah main-main sih jika mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku harap yang kemarin tak benar-benar terjadi, dan tapi lagi, sayangnya, dia benar-benar serius mengenai ucapannya.

Hari ini, Karin datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumahku da nmenarikku paksa dari alam mimpi. Sejujurnya, itu sangat menyebalkan, karena aku sedang mimpi bagus tadi malam. Ingin tau apa? Aku bermimpi kalau Sasuke- _kun_ mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, yang artinya perasaanku berbalas hehe. Tapi entahlah, aku tidak yakin jika itu di dunia nyata seperti ini.

"Cepat mandi! Aku sudah mencari toko mana saja yang mempunyai gaun bagus untukmu nanti," ucap Karin entah yang keberapa kalinya. Kurasa telingaku mulai bosan mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau pinjamkan saja punyamu? Kalau aku tidak salah, kau punya cukup banyak gaun warna-warni dan bermacam-macam model bukan?"

"Tidak tidak tidak. Kau tau aku tidak suka meminjamkan gaun berhargaku pada orang lain." _Alasan_.

Aku memutar mata. "Yayaya, terserah kau saja." Dan dia mendorongku ke kamar mandi setelahnya.

Setengah jam kemudian aku baru keluar kamar mandi dan dapat omelan langsung dari Karin. Aku sengaja berlama-lama di kamar mandi karena aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pergi dengan Karin. Malas. Sedangkan Karin sangat ingin membawaku pergi. Kami benar-benar sangat bertolak belakang dalam hal apapun.

"Kau ini ingin pergi ke pesta tidak sih?" omel Karin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Aku menatapnya malas. "Tidak. Jadi lebih baik kita pulang sekarang karena aku masih punya banyak hal untuk dikerjakan."

Karin memutar matanya kesal. "Tidak. Kita tidak akan pulang sebelum kau dapat gaun yang cocok untuk pesta nanti. Mengerti? Dan tidak ada bantahan untuk ini!"

Ini menyebalkan. Aku terpaksa harus ikut Karin keliling kota ke toko-toko gaun yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Entah sudah berapa toko yang kami kunjungi daritadi pagi. Sekarang sudah hampir jam tiga sore dan kami belum dapat satu pun gaun yang cocok untukku.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Karin sembari mencocokkan salah satu gaun pada tubuhku. Tapi aku menggeleng. Aku tak suka warna gaunnya dan itu terlalu terbuka seperti gaun-gaun sebelumnya yang dia pilih untukku. Itulah kenapa kita tak mendapat apapun daritadi pagi.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan yang ini, Nona? Warnanya sama dengan warna matamu dan kelihatannya ini cocok dengan Nona." Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiriku dan Karin dengan sebuah gaun di tangannya.

Ia memberikan gaun itu pada Karin yang langsung membuat matanya berbinar melihatnya. "Ini sangat cocok untuknya. Oh, Tuhan terima kasih! Terima kasih. Kami akan mengambil yang ini." Aku mengerutkan kening tak suka. "Hei, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bilang akan membeli gaun itu."

Karin memelototiku sebelum mengalihkan padangannya pada pelayan wanita tadi. "Kami ambil yang ini." Wanita itu pergi dengan gaun yang tadi dia bawa bersama Karin. Sedangkan aku menunggu Karin membayar gaun itu.

Kami pulang ke rumah dengan kantung belanjaan yang berisi gaun untuk kupakai nanti saat pesta. Dan tentu saja ibu sangat senang melihat itu. Bagaimana tidak, ibu kan sangat sangat mendukung rencana Karin supaya aku pergi ke pesta itu.

"Ini sangat cocok untukmu, Sayang! Kau memang hebat dalam hal ini Karin." Aku melihat hidung Karin memanjang dalam pikiranku.

"Tentu saja, bu. Hamper seharian aku mencari gaun untuknya dan sama sekali tak ada yang cocok. Untung saja di took terakhir ada yang cocok. Bukan begitu, Saku?"

"Tidak," jawabku acuh dan mendapat tatapan tajam darinya, tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku mematut diriku sendiri di depan cermin. Memakai gaun yang tadi di beli Karin untukku. Gaun ini berwarna sama dengan mataku. Gaunnya sederhana, tapi elegan. Gaun ini tidak berlengan. Hanya ada sehelai kain tipis di bagian pundaknya. Sejujurnya, aku suka gaun ini. Sangat. Tapi jika aku mengatakannya, Karin pasti kegirangan, jadi sebaiknya aku diam.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

"Yo, _Teme_!"

Naruto menduduki tempat di samping sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya cerah, mengingat besok ia akan pergi dengan gadis pujaannya ke pesta.

"Kau berhasil mengajak Sakura- _chan_ pergi besok?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab, "tidak. Sepertinya ia tidak akan datang."

"Oh, ayolah, jangan menyerah seperti itu. Aku yakin dia pasti akan datang jika kau yang mengajaknya."

"Bersemangat sekali kau," desis Sasuke. "Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Kau akan pergi dengan Hinata besok." Naruto tertawa hambar menanggapinya.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, sudah jam tiga. Aku duluan ya, _Teme_. Aku tidak mau membuat tuan putriku menunggu hehe."

Sasuke tak menanggapinya. Ia hanya diam menatap sahabatnya itu menjauh.

Semua orang bersemangat untuk besok, tapi rasanya ia jadi malas pergi jika hanya sendiri. Karena pasti Naruto nanti akan sibuk dengan Hinata dan Sakura tidak akan datang. Bergelung di dalam selimut menghabiskan sisa malam atau bermain _play station_ mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

Sasuke menghela nafas mengenyahkan pikiran itu lalu beranjak dari sana. Lebih baik ia pulang dan mandi, menjernihkan pikiran.

 **.**

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan mendapati sebuah gaun panjang tergantung di belakang pintu di kamar Sakura. _Gaun siapa itu? Rasanya aku tak pernah melihat Sakura punya gaun seperti itu._

Ia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan mendapati pintu kamar sebrang terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda acak-acakan dengan wajah kesal masuk ke kamarnya. _Kenapa dia?_

Sepertinya Sakura tak menyadari keberadaannya. Karena ia sepertinya mengeluh entah apa daritadi dan melemparkan dirinya ke kasur sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tapi entah mengapa ia suka melihat Sakura yang sedang marah-marah seperti ini karena jarang sekali ia melihat gadis itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menegok ke arahnya dan mendapati dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Wajahnya langsung memerah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil note yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengobrol dengan Sakura lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana. 'Badmood?'

Masih dengan wajah memerah Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti pemuda itu. 'Ini bukan hari yang bagus untukku,' jawabnya.

Sasuke menampakkan raut wajah bingungnya. 'Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?' tanyanya lagi.

'Biasa. Karin,' jawabnya sembari menghela nafas dan kembali menampakkan raut wajah kesal.

Sasuke mengukir senyum tipis di wajahnya seraya menampakkan balasan untuk gadis di sebrang kamarnya itu. 'Kau lucu.' Dan itu sukses membuat wajah gadis itu tambah memerah. 'Ngomong-ngomong gaun siapa itu?' tulisnya lagi. Membuat Sakura langsung melihat sesuatu yang dimaksud Sasuke sebelum kembali menatap pemuda itu dan membuat ekspresi gugup entah kenapa.

'Karin membelinya tadi siang. Dia membawaku keliling kota hanya untuk mencari sebuah gaun,'

'Kupikir kau akan sangat cocok memakai gaun itu,' tulis Sasuke sebelum seseorang memanggilnya dari bawah, membuatnya terpaksa harus meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sakura menatap gaun yang menjadi bahan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke tadi. Apa ia benar-benar cocok memakai gaun itu? Tapi Karin dan Ibunya juga Sasuke bilang begitu. Bahkan sebelum pemuda itu melihatnya langsung bagaimana penampilannya ketika mengenakan gaun itu.

 _Pesta dansa … apa aku datang saja besok?_

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

 _ **Sakura POV**_

"Hai Sayang."

Aku tak menghiraukan sapaannya. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyaku sembari menatapnya tak suka. Masih ada rasa kesal yang tersisa gara-gara kemarin dia memaksaku keliling kota mencari gaun.

"Sejak pagi ini. Hari ini akan menjadi hari special sahabatku, jadi aku datang untuk membantumu mewujudkannya." Tak usah dibetahu pun sepertinya aku sudah tahu.

Aku pergi ke dapur memanggang roti dan membuat susu untukku sarapan. Karin sedang mengobrol entah apa dengan ibu. Aku pergi ke ruang keluarga setelah rotiku matang. Menyalakan TV dan menonton acara _random_ yang ada disana. Otakku tak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang pesta nanti malam. Ini benar-benar membuatku bimbang. Apa aku akan menghadiri acara itu atau tidak. Sejujurnya aku ingin, tapi aku juga malu jika harus menggunakan gaun dan berdandan. Melakukan hal yang belum pernah kulakukan rasanya … aneh.

Entah kenapa rasanya ahri ini aku tidak terlalu bersemangat. Sesuatu terus berputar dalam pikiranku yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu itu apa. Ini sangat merepotkan. Sungguh. Aku pergi ke kamar, melakukan apa saja yang bisa mengenyahkan rasa bosanku dan mengalihkan pikiranku dari pesta nanti malam. Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup. Pada akhirnya yang kulakukan hanyalah menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur dan tertidur hingga petang tiba.

"Hei, bangun Saku! Ini sudah petang!"

Aku menguap, mengucek mataku sebentar, melihat siapa yang memanggil. Oh, itu Karin. Dan kembali tidur, tapi sayangnya sahabat baikku ini tentu saja tidak akan membiarkannya. Dia menarik selimutku, menggelitikiku hingga aku tersadar sepenuhnya. "Apa-apaan kau ini?!" seruku kesal. Aku tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menggangu tidurku. Apalagi kali ini aku nyenyak sekali tidur. Tanpa beban, tanpa pikiran, tanpa mimpi apapun.

"Sudah petang. Kau tak lihat matahari akan tenggelam?!" balasnya.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku? Setidaknya matahari tidak terbit dari barat 'kan." Aku hampir saja akan kembali ke dalam selimut jika saja Karin tidak merampasnya dariku dan menyuruhku benar-benar bangun. Dan dia serius akan hal ini, tapi aku tak begitu memperdulikannya.

Dia menghela nafas. "Cepat mandi. Kau akan pergi malam ini," ucapnya sebelum keluar kamar.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Apa aku harus benar-benar menghadiri acara itu? Sebagian dari diriku ingin, tapi sebagian lainnya mengatakan tidak usah pergi. Aku mengambil note yang biasa kupakai megobrol dengan Sasuke- _kun_. Membolak-balik halamannya. Membaca satu persatu tulisan disana. Hingga tanganku berhenti pada satu halaman. Aku diam. Itu adalah tulisanku beberapa hari lalu. Seseuatu yang sangat ingin kusampaikan dan sangat kuingin dia tahu. Tapi diriku selalu saja tak pernah mempunyai keberanian untuk menyampaikannya. Dua kata yang sulit diucapkan dan selalu membuat lidahku kelu saat ingin mengucapkannya.

Aku merobek bagian itu. Melipatnya. Dan menaruhnya di atas meja lalu pergi mandi. Guyuran air dingin di atas kepala benar-benar sangat membantu membuatku _rileks._

Aku membungkus rambutku yang masih basah dengan handuk. Mataku melirik jam. Jam tujuh malam. Lalu bergulir melihat kamar Sasuke- _kun_. Apa dia akan pergi? Ke pesta? Tak perlu ditanya pun dia sudah pasti akan pergi, bukan? Tak mungkin Sasuke- _kun_ melewatkan acara seperti ini.

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika melihatnya membuka gorden dan dirinya sudah dalam balutan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam rapih. _Dia akan pergi_. Dan kenapa ini membuatku gugup? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan jantungku yang berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya melihatnya berpenampilan seperti itu.

Wajahku terasa memanas ketika Sasuke- _kun_ menyadari tatapanku padanya. Dia tersenyum seraya mengambil note di atas meja. 'Kau pergi mala mini?' tanyanya.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Menulis balasan untuknya. Tanganku berhenti. _Apa yang harus kutulis?_ 'Tidak. Belajar,' jawabku pada akhirnya.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, tapi sekilas aku seperti melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya. _Apa dia kecewa aku tidak datang? Ah, apasih yang kupikirkan. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin 'kan._

'Berharap kau datang,' tulisnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dengan jasnya di pundaknya.

Aku mendekati meja, mengambil kertas yang tadi kurobek. Memang rasanya aku masih belum punya kberanian untuk mengungkapkannya, tapi aku tak bisa menyerah begitu saja disini. Aku beranjak dari kasur, menatap diriku di cermin sebentar lalu pergi ke bawah.

"Karin."

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Hei, kawan." Naruto menatap sekeliling seperti mencari seseorang. "Mana Sakura- _chan_?"

Sasuke meneguk minumannya. "Tidak datang."

"Hee, kenapa? Kan sudah kubilang untuk mengajaknya."

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya itu malas. "Aku sudah mengajaknya, _Dobe_. Tapi dia bilang dia tidak akan datang. Berapa kali harus kubilang ini padamu, hah?" Lama-lama dia kesal juga dengan tingkah pemuda satu ini.

Lagu berubah menjadi lebih lambat. Ini adalah saat-saat yang paling dinantikan. Ketika lagu mulai berubah menjadi lebih lambat dan mengundang setiap orang yang membawa pasangan untuk berdansa. Tapi bagi orang sepertinya yang bahkan tidak mempunyai pasangan, lebih memilih untuk menyingkir dari para pedansa disana dan menyendiri menikmati angin malam dengan segelas anggur merah di tangannya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Tepat jam Sembilan. Apa dia pulang saja ya? Tapi ini masih jam sembilan. Apa kata kakaknya nanti jika dia pulang jam segini? Tentunya pasti aka nada ejekan yang melayang padanya, dan dia tak menginginkan itu.

"Hei, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tak perlu menoleh pun Sasuke tahu suara siapa itu. "Hei, setidaknya kau bisa 'kan balas sapaanku," ucap orang itu lagi.

"Aku tak butuh itu. Mau apa kau?" jawabnya dingin.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa kau jadi dingin sekali padaku seperti ini? Aku masih mencintaimu, Sasu." Sasuke bergeser, tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan yang diciptakan orang itu.

"Sudahlah, Shion. Aku sudah cukup mendengar omong kosong darimu. Jadi, pergilah. Aku sudah tak butuh itu lagi," Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam gadis itu lalu pergi menjauh.

"Tidak, tunggu Sasuke- _kun_! Ah, sial!" umpat gadis itu melihat kepergian Sasuke.

Sasuke menaruh gelas bekasnya minum di meja. Ia merogoh saku dalam jasnya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sana lalu membukanya. Sasuke diam menatap tulisan di atas kertas itu. Entah kenapa ia membawa ini. Ia juga bingung. Sasuke menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali melipat kembali kertas ditangannya itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam jasnya. Ia kembali mengambil segelas anggur dan meneguknya langsung tanpa sisa.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. sembilan dua puluh. Kenapa rasanya waktu seperti berjalan lambat baginya? "Sasuke- _kun_!" _Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi._

"Apa lagi?" ucapnya dingin. Matanya memandang Shion malas.

"Beri aku kesempatan lagi kumohon. Aku masih men-"

"Cukup, Shion. Apa ucapanku sebelumnya belum cukup jelas untukmu? Baiklah. Kali ini kujelaskan. Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan denganmu. Jadi, enyahlah. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, mengerti?" Dan dengan ucapannya itu, Sasuke mulai melangkah pergi, tapi Shion menahan lengannya.

"Tidak, Sasu tunggu!" Shion menatapnya dengan wajah memelas, tapi ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Sasuke tak pernah menoleransi penghianatan.

Baru saja ia akan kembali berbicara, suara rebut-ribut di depan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mau tak mau tatapannya terarah pada kerumunan orang-orang yang saling menyingkir seolah memberi jalan dengan bisik-bisik kagum menyertai.

Ketika berusaha melihat apa yang diributkan, dalam sekejap matanya melebar kaget. Disana berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan balutan gaun hijau emerald dan rambut merah muda yang tergerai indah dengan sedikit aksesori disana. Kacamata yang biasa digunakannya ia lepas. Wajah cantiknya yang biasanya polos tanpa riasan, kini terlihat lebih cantik dengan sapuan _make up_ yang membuatnya lebih anggun. Matanya mengok kanan kiri, menyapu seluruh ruangan, seperti mencari seseorang.

Sasuke langsung melepas tangan Shion yang menahannya. Tak mempedulikan omelan gadis pirang itu dan langsung menghampiri gadis merah muda yang baru saja datang itu. Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat gadis itu ada disini. Ia bahkan tak pernah menyangka dapat melihatnya dengan penampilan seperti ini.

"Hei," sapanya, membuat gadis yang beberapa langkah di hadapannya terkejut. "Kau datang …"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum malu. Terlihat sekali dari rona merah di wajahnya. "Mm, bukankah kau yang mengharapkanku datang, hm?" ucapnya.

Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan senyumnya kali ini. "Ya. Aku sangat senang melihatmu disini, Sakura …" balas Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas ketika melihat Sasuke tersenyum manis padanya. Rasanya ia juga bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia berdehem pelan. "Aku haus. Apa ada minuman disini?" ucapnya, mengalihkan topik.

Mereka mengambil minuman lalu pergi mencari tempat yang lebih sepi. Ramai sekali di dalam. Sakura meneguk _orange juice_ nya dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sejak tadi. _'Tenanglah Sakura. Tenanglah …'_

Sasuke menoleh padanya. "Kubilang juga apa. Gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu. Kau … sangat cantik, Saku …" ucapnya disertai senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Uh … t-terima kasih. Kau juga … kau juga terlihat tampan." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya malu. Ia tak pernah berkata kalau Sasuke tampan secara langsung pada orangnya seperti ini. Meskipun ia tahu pemuda itu memang tampan.

Hening sejenak sebelum kemudian Sasuke kembali bersuara. "Sakura …"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Dan matanya melebar ketika Sasuke merogoh jasnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu memperlihatkan itu padanya. Secarik kertas dengan tulisan, 'Aku mencintaimu'. Untuknya.

Sakura beralih menatap wajah pemuda itu. Ia sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Senyum termanis yang pernah dilihatnya. Dan itu membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang, gugup. Sakura merogoh dompetnya. Mengeluarkan hal yang sama. Secarik kertas dengan tulisan, 'Aku mencintaimu' untuk pemuda itu. Kertas yang berisi perasaannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir untuk pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Sakura menatap pemuda di hadapannya sedang tersenyum melihatnya. Dia sudah menyimpan kembali kertas itu begitu pula dirinya. Sakura tak pernah menyangka kalau perasaannya selama ini berbalas. Sejak kapan Sasuke menyukainya? Ia bahkan tak tahu. "Aku … tak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaanku berbalas," ucapnya pelan dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sejujurnya ia juga tak menyangka kalau perasaannya akan berbalas seperti ini. Rasanya … senang sekali. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau berdansa?" ucapnya, yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh Sakura.

Mereka turun ke lantai dansa. Sakura tak bisa menahan degup jantungnya ketika tangan Sasuke berada di pinggangnya dan tangannya berada di leher pemuda itu. Rasanya geli, ketika pemuda itu menyentuh pinggangnya, tapi ia menyukainya. Pemuda itu membawanya lebih dekat sehingga jarak tubuh mereka hanya tinggal beberapa cm saja.

"Maaf, aku terlambat menyadarinya …" Sakura menatap Sasuke ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara. "Perasaanku. Aku baru sadar ketika kau dengan pemuda merah itu …" Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat Sakura lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Sakura tersenyum. Jadi, selama ini Sasuke cemburu dirinya dekat Gaara? Oh, Tuhan … rasanya hati kecilnya senang sekali mendengarnya. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya membelai pipi pemuda itu pelan. Mendapat itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang. Ia menutup matanya merasakan belaian Sakura lalu menempelkan jidat mereka dan berbisik pelan, "aku mencintaimu, Sakura …"

Mendengar itu entah kenapa Sakura terbuai untuk ikut menutup matanya juga. Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke di wajahnya. Dekat sekali dengannya. Dan itu membuatnya terbuai. Sakura bisa merasakan hidung mereka yang saling bersentuhan hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka. Menciumnya dengan lembut.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

"Mm, terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke- _kun_ … kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu …" Baru saja Sakura akan membuka pintu mobil, tangan Sasuke menahannya. Membuatnya menatap bingung pemuda itu.

Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak gadis itu lalu berkata pelan, "sebentar. Aku masih ingin bersamamu …"

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Rasanya ia bersyukur Karin dan ibunya memaksanya pergi ke pesta. Mereka membuatnya memiliki kekasih sekarang. Tunggu, apa Sasuke kekasihnya? "Mm, Sasuke- _kun_? Apa … sekarang kita …" _Aduh, aku tak bisa menanyakannya!_ "Ah, tidak. Lupakan."

Ucapan Sakura membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap gadis itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Tapi Sakura hanya menggeleng dengan wajah merona merah sembari menatap jendela, menghindari tatapannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening bingung. _Kita?_ Ia menyeringai lalu membawa Sakura untuk menatapnya, tapi dia tetap saja menunduk, tak berani menatapnya. "Lihat aku, Sakura." Dan mau tak mau Sakura pun melihatnya.

Sasuke membelai lembut tangan gadis itu dalam genggamannya. "Kau mau bilang apa tadi, hm?" Tapi Sakura kembali mengelak. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatapnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan lalu menyentuh wajah gadis itu, menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan kembali menciumnya dengan lembut. Sakura merasa tegang pada awalnya karena kaget, tapi lama-lama gadis itu tenang dan mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Ia mengerang ketika Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, memintanya untuk membuka mulut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain disana. Dan itu membuat Sakura sesekali mengeluarkan erangan nikmat karenanya.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir mereka mengingat Sakura sudah kehabisan nafas dan terengah. Ia tersenyum miring melihat wajah gadis dihadapannya merah merona dengan bibirnya dan basah karena dirinya. Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir gadis itu lembut tanpa memisahkan jarak diantara mereka ia berucap pelan, "kau milikku sekarang, Sakura Haruno. Bukankah itu yang daritadi ingin kau tanyakan, hm?"

Sakura memukul pelan dada Sasuke. "Uh … kau menyebalkan," ucapnya, lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut. "Kalau begitu … kau juga milikku sekarang, Sasuke Uchiha …"

Uh, mahkluk macam apa yang ada dihadapannya ini? _Manis sekali_. "Hn. Aku milikmu, Sakura …" Dan ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan gadis itu.

 **.**

"Aku pulang …" ucap Sakura pelan ketika ia memasuki rumahnya.

Karin yang sedang menonton TV dengan Mebuki langsung beranjak menghampirinya di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang seakan berkata, 'Apa terjadi hal bagus?' 'Sasuke menyatakan cinta padamu 'kan?' 'Bagaimana bagaimana?' 'Ceritakan pada kami cepat!' Dan ia hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Iya iya. Nanti kuceritakan. Pokoknya, aku sayang kalian." Sakura mengecup pipi keduanya. "Kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu. Lelah. Dah!" Lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka disana dengan senyuman jahil.

Karin dan Mebuki saling bertatap dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Mereka saling mengangguk sebelum akhirnya kembali ke ruang keluarga, melanjutkan acara menonton TV-nya.

Sedangkan Sakura di kamarnya, sedang tersenyum bahagia atas apa yang terjadi malam ini. Perasaannya berbalas. Benar-benar berbalas. Dan ini bukan mimpi. Sasuke bahkan menciumnya tadi. Dan ia juga ... mencium pemuda itu. Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. _Uh, rasanya malu sekali jika mengingat itu._

Ia beranjak dari sana, membersihkan _make up_ nya dan berganti baju. Ah, baju tidur memang yang paling nyaman. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Kamar Sasuke masih terang. Apa pemuda itu belum tidur?

Dan pertanyaannya terjawab dengan munculnya Sasuke dibalik gorden. Pemuda itu mengambil notenya, menuliskan sesuatu disana. 'Belum tidur?'

'Sudah. Ini sedang bermimpi,' balasnya.

'Lucu sekali Sakura.'

Sakura tertawa kecil membaca tulisan pemuda itu. 'Tidurlah cepat. Sudah larut,' tulis pemuda itu lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menutup gordennya. Akhirnya Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

Gadis itu beringsut menaiki kasur, masuk ke dalam selimut lalu ponselnya berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa penelfonnya, ia langsung mengangkatnya. " _Moshi-mo-_ "

"Selamat tidur, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

"Eh?"

"Tut tut tut"

 _EEEH?!_

Sakura menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Wajahnya terasa panas sekarang. Ia menggerutu dalam hati.

 _Ugh, dasar Uchiha!_

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Haaiii~ Meet me again hehe~**

 **Akhirnya story aku tamat huehehe jadi terhura :') Ini story multichap aku yang tamat pertama kali :')))**

 **Makasih banyak yaa buat kalian yang udah ngikutin story ini dari awal. MAKASIH BANGET AAAA AKU SENENG BANGET SERIUS! x'D**

 **Aku berharap review dari kalian. Kritik sarannya mengenai story ini ya kalau ada yang berkenan memberikan, aku berterima kasih banget lho :3**

 **Pokoknya, aku cinta readers sekalian! Makasih yang udah review. Seneng banget aku dapet komen. jadi, komen yang banyak ya HEHE. Makasih juga silent reader! Lope deh buat kalian!**

 **Nantikan ceritaku selanjutnya ya! (kalo ga mager HEHE)**

 **See ya! :***

 **Love,**

 **Nonaxerry**


End file.
